Strength in fragility
by Taisho No Miko
Summary: Mengapa takdir hanya menyatukan tapi tidak mempertahankan cinta? Disaat terhianati, Hinata harus belajar melepaskan orang yang mencintainya, dia harus belajar menjadi kuat disaat terapuh hidupnya. Warns: OOC, AU. COMPLETE!
1. prologue : True strength

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!**

 **Warnings: OOC, total AU, hanya sepotong drama yang mesti dikeluarin dari otak.**

* * *

Tangan Hinata bergetar, matanya terbelalak menatap layar ponselnya. Rasa perih mulai terasa menyengat di matanya, hatinya seakan berubah menjadi batu sangat terasa berat, menyesakkan dada. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, kalau ini mimpi berarti ini adalah mimpi terburuknya. Tanpa memejamkan matanya air mata mulai mengalir, kemampuan untuk bergerak seakan terenggut darinya, dia mematung. Layar ponsel itu meredup kemudian mati, sama seperti hatinya. Telah lama dia menyangkal hal ini, walau semua orang disekelilingnya berteriak di telinganya dia takkan mempercayainya. Tapi bukti di genggamannya melemahkannya, mengiris hatinya.

 _Dia disana berdiri memandangnya, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman manis, sahabatnya yang kaku itu sangat disayanginya. Dia selalu disana, memberikan tatapan acuh, atau mengeluarkan pernyataan pedas. Tapi dia memberikan perhatian yang jauh lebih berarti baginya bila dibandingkan dengan kata-kata manis orang lain yang hanya menghibur hati, tapi tidak dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu perhatian yang diberikannya lebih dari sebuah kata-kata tapi tindakan nyata yang berharga._

Setelah semua yang telah bertahun-tahun telah dilakukan dan diberikan oleh Hinata, untuknya. Hanya untuknya semata, kini semua itu seakan tak berarti menghilang ditelan bumi. Apa yang salah di dirinya, seluruh hati telah dia serahkan, betapa banyak pengorbanan dilakukan tapi yang diterima Hinata hanyalah penghianatan di saat dia merapuh. Apakah dia pantas menerimanya? Tentu saja tidak, lalu siapa yang salah bila takdir telah menyatukan mereka tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan cinta yang dimiliki oleh mereka.

 _Dia duduk disisi Hinata, menawarkan sandaran untuk hati yang terluka. Kesedihan yang dimiliki Hinata kini terpantul di mata hitamnya, kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik kebawah. Dia menguatkan Hinata hanya dengan berada di sampingnya, tanpa sepatah katapun dia menenangkan hatinya. Tanpa satu sentuhanpun dia memberikan Hinata kenyamanan dan kehangatan. Sahabatnya yang tersayang itu tidak selalu mendukungnya, dia hanya menawarkan kejujuran. Dia tidak akan berkata hitam itu putih atau sebaliknya bila itu tidak baik untuk Hinata._

Mungkin ini memang salahnya, dia belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Mungkin bila dia lebih baik dalam segala hal semua ini tidak akan terjadi, mungkin bila dia selalu ada disampingnya tidak akan ada sedikit celah pun bencana ini terjadi. Hinata tertawa di antara tangisnya, menertawakan pemikiran bodohnya.

Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa dilakukan? Kenyataannya inilah yang terjadi, sepahit apapun inilah kebenaran. Dia tidak akan mau lebih lama lagi tersesat di dalam kebohongan, lebih baik dia merintih sakit meratapi apa yang terjadi daripada tersenyum bahagia dan menari diatas tanah penuh dengan kotoran yang bertopengkan padang rumput indah bertabur bunga berwarna-warni.

" _Apakah kau akan terus membodohi diri sendiri?" kata-kata sahabatnya begitu tajam menusuk._

Kamar tidurnya yang luas itu entah kenapa saat ini terasa sangat pengap, dia harus keluar, dan hanya ada satu orang yang terlintas di pikirannya yang dapat menenangkan perasaan gundah di dirinya.

-.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di taman yang sunyi di malam hari, hanya suara jangkrik yang samar-samar terdengar. Udara malam semakin dingin, namun bukan itu alasan Hinata duduk berdekatan dengan Sasuke, kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan. Pertemuan itu diadakan karena secara bersamaan ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus masing-masing dari mereka bicarakan, namun setelah bertemu hanya keheningan yang menyiksa menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Hinata tertunduk, memandang kedua tangannya yang tidak berhenti meremas ujung jaketnya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh, dia masih memandang kejauhan di depannya.

Hinata sesenggukan menahan tangis, Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Tidak usah ditahan, Hinata" nadanya tidak lagi dingin.

Pertahanan Hinata telah runtuh seiringnya jatuhnya kristal kesedihan dari kedua matanya. "Aku begitu bodoh selama ini" ucap Hinata dengan suara serak diantara tangisnya. Tubuhnya semakin melengkung tertunduk, jaket di lengannya kini basah oleh air mata. "Aku begitu bodoh, karena membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi" Hinata semakin terisak-isak setelah pengakuannya.

Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu membelai kepala Hinata, lalu menyandarkan di bahunya. Dia menarik tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya membatasi sentuhan, dia membiarkan wanita itu membasahi bahunya dengan kesedihan. Hatinya sakit memandang sahabatnya, wanita yang sangat disayanginya terluka. Rasa sakit itu muncul bersamaan dengan kemarahannya yang meluap-luap, ingin sekali dia membunuh seseorang saat ini.

"Akulah yang salah Sasuke" tangisnya mulai mereda.

"Hinata" ada setitik kemarahan di suaranya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dia memandang wajah Sasuke dengan mata yang masih basah. "Ini semua bukan salahmu" mata Sasuke menatapnya tajam "Jangan pernah kau salahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi"

Hinata dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk kecil, dia mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Dia sudah sangat tersiksa dengan apa yang menimpanya tanpa harus ditambah dengan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak tertangkap oleh telinga Hinata. "Kau harus kuat demi malaikat kecilmu" Sasuke secara perlahan menaruh tangannya di atas perut Hinata yang sudah mulai membuncit. Mata Sasuke yang biasanya dingin kini melembut, Hinata menatap tangan Sasuke, tangannya terasa sangat hangat walau terhalangi oleh baju dan jaket yang dikenakannya.

Pipi Hinata merona merah, dia tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan.

"Aku hampir bisa mendengarnya" mata Sasuke masih melekat pada apa yang disentuh lengannya "Katanya 'kau harus kuat mama, sampai aku terlahir nanti, senyummu adalah hal yang pertama ingin kulihat' " kini ia menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat.

Air mata kembali jatuh di pipi Hinata, kali ini dengan alasan yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Nafas Hinata tercekat, perasaanya bercampur aduk. Sedih itu menguap berganti menjadi haru, namun keharuan yang dirasakannya hanya sementara sebelum berganti lagi menjadi pahit.

Perasaan itu menohoknya, seakan dia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Apa yang disaksikannya bukanlah Sasuke yang dikenalnya, tapi hal yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang sangat berarti baginya yang saat ini terpuruk di bagian terbawah roda kehidupan.

Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya, memaksa dirinya memalingkan wajah. Perasaan itu mulai memenuhi dadanya, dia harus segera mengakhiri ini sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum hangat, ingin sekali dia memeluk sahabatnya itu saat ini.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri Hinatapun ikut bangkit dari duduknya, dia menghapus semua jejak air mata di pipinya hingga tak bersisa. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dalam diam.

"Mm Sasuke, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Lebih baik, mulai saat ini kita harus menjauh" wajahnya masih datar, namun suaranya sedikit bergetar di awal.

Hinata terkesiap, dia tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya. "Mengapa Sasuke? Mengapa tiba-tiba?" Hinata menatapnya nanar

Batin Sasuke mengutuk kebodohannya, mengapa dia tidak mengerti kalau dia menyayanginya lebih dari seorang sahabat. Dan melihat Hinata tersiksa seperti ini lebih menyiksanya lagi. Dia ingin sekali membunuh si bodoh itu. Si bodoh yang telah menyia-nyiakan Hinata, menduakannya saat Hinata sedang mengandung darah dagingnya. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Si pirang bodoh itu takkan pernah mengerti perasaannya yang ingin sekali berada di tempatnya.

Hinata sangat berarti baginya, seorang wanita baik, tulus, dan hangat. Dia akan membunuh si bodoh itu bila dia lebih lama lagi tinggal di kota yang sama dengannya, tapi bila si bodoh itu mati Sasuke yakin sekali Hinata yang sangat mencintainya akan semakin bersedih. Jangankan membalas cintanya, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya dia akan sangat membencinya.

Dia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya dan Hinata lebih jauh lagi terbawa oleh hati, semua tidak akan semakin membaik bila Hinata tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Hal-hal tidak akan menjadi lebih mudah bila Hinata menyadari perasaan yang dimiliki kepadanya, segalanya tidak akan menjadi lebih indah bila Hinata mau mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku harus pergi" katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

Hinata menatap punggungnya, sahabatnya yang disayanginya pergi meninggalkannya. Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh sekalipun. Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Mengapa dia pergi meninggalkannya? Dia tahu pasti kalau dia membutuhkannya, dia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya. Dia yang selalu menguatkannya selama ini, dia yang memberikan perhatian yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh suaminya. Dia yang selalu peduli kepada kesehatan bayi yang dikandungnya saat suaminya hanya peduli kepada perempuan berambut merah yang baru dikenalnya di suatu bar.

Dia tidak akan kuat bila tidak ada dirinya, Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Perpisahan ini bukan berarti selamanya kan? Mengapa kehilangan dirinya sesakit ini? Apakah karena Sasuke telah mempunyai tempat yang besar dihatinya, tempat khusus untuk seseorang yang melebihi seorang sahabat? Di lubuk hati terdalam Hinata tahu dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke setelah semua perhatian yang tercurah kepadanya. Namun dia juga tahu bahwa keadaan tidak akan lagi sama, mereka hanya akan menjadi orang asing yang berbagi banyak kenangan indah.

Dia akan kuat menghadapi semua yang terjadi, seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan demi malaikat kecil di rahimnya. Tidak masalah suaminya mempunyai kekasih lain disana, tidak masalah kalau suaminya dan perempuan itu telah tidur bersama, tidak masalah bila mereka saling mengirimkan foto bugil mereka, tidak masalah bila sahabat yang ternyata dicintai pergi meninggalkannya dengan alasan itu yang terbaik bagi keluarga kecil yang dimiliki Hinata, dia tidak akan memperdulikan semua itu selama sumber kekuatan terbesarnya bersemayam di perutnya. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar keadaan menjadi lebih baik, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan.

Yang Hinata inginkan hanyalah kelak malaikatnya terlahir sehat, pada saat itu hanya senyumlah yang akan pertama kali dia berikan untuk menyapa malaikat kecilnya di dunia ini dan hanya tawa bahagia yang akan Hinata berikan untuk menyertai hari-hari di dalam hidupnya.

Dia akan membuatnya menjadi orang yang kuat dan tangguh. Dia kan mengajari semesta hidupnya itu kekuatan yang sesungguhnya, kuat tanpa takut menangis, membangun tanpa takut kembali hancur, mencintai tanpa takut kehilangan itu adalah kekuatan yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

 **E/N : My first fanfic for Naruto fandom, thx for RnR ^.~**

 **Mungkin nanti bikin sequel lanjutin Strength in fragility yg MC tp ga janji dalam minggu" ini, btw thx again buat reviewer,yg dah fav and follow.**


	2. Fireworks

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!**

 **Warnings : OOC, totally AU fic.**

Semenjak kepergian Sasuke yang mendadak Hinata bagaikan mesin tak berjiwa, bergerak oleh rasa tanggung jawab besar yang ada di dirinya. Sasuke adalah sahabat Hinata sejak dia masih belum bisa menghitung jumlah jari kakinya, kini dia tidak lagi di kota yang sama dengannya.

Hinata tersiksa oleh pertanyaan yang dia ajukan kepada dirinya sendiri sehubungan dengan kepergian Sasuke. Mengapa dia pergi? Kata-kata terakhirnya terus terngiang di benak Hinata, 'mulai saat ini kita harus menjauh' apakah Sasuke muak menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah? Itu tidak mungkin, Hinata tidak percaya itu karena selama ini Sasuke sangat peduli kepadanya. Walau dengan cara uniknya sendiri, tapi Hinata mengerti semua kepedulian Sasuke kepadanya meski lewat kata-kata yang tidak selalu enak terdengar.

Dari seluruh teman yang dimiliki Hinata, hanya Sasuke lah yang menunjukkan dengan jelas rasa ketidaksukaannya mendengar Hinata yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya akan menikah dengan Deidara yang baru dikenalnya enam bulan. Deidara yang baru beberapa tahun terakhir ini tinggal di Konoha adalah anak dari pendiri salah satu perusahaan besar yang dikenal Hinata di universitasnya, Deidara harus segera menikah bila ingin meneruskan kepemimpinan ayahnya, itu adalah syarat yang berlaku di keluarga mereka.

Entah dia hanya memanfaatkan Hinata atau tidak namun Hinata benar-benar mencintainya pada saat itu, dan dia tidak menolak saat Deidara melamarnya. Di saat Hinata mengikat janji suci, Sasuke lah yang pertama memberikan selamat dengan senyum bahagia yang jarang terpahat di wajah dinginnya. Dia akan selalu bahagia untuknya, Sasuke dan Neji bagaikan kakak yang melindungi Hinata.

Keberadaan Sasuke sangat alami di sekelilingnya, mereka pergi ke sekolah, taman, dan lingkungan yang sama selama bertahun-tahun di Konoha. Setelah kepergian Sasuke seakan-akan sesuatu telah terenggut dari dadanya, sesuatu yang vital telah terenggut paksa. Kekosongan itu membuatnya limbung, walau tetap dapat berjalan dengan kedua kakinya, langkah dihidup Hinata tak lagi tegap. Kehilangan itu telah membuat sebagian hatinya kosong, Hinata sangat menyayanginya sebagai sahabat.

Itulah yang dikatakannya kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi benarkah seperti itu adanya? Ataukah arti kata-kata itu sama bila dia mengucapkan bila api itu dingin? Entah mengapa Hinata tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan teman wanita lainnya, selain dengan Hanabi. Namun dengan Sasuke, Hinata bisa menceritakan hal apapun. Walau apa yang dia ceritakan itu adalah hal yang memalukan yang akan membuat kening orang lain berkerut saat mendengarnya, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

Persahabatan mereka tidak sepenuhnya bisa dibilang persahabatan yang hangat bila salah satu orang itu adalah Sasuke Uciha yang terkenal dingin dan agak sombong, sebagian besar waktu yang dihabiskan mereka bersama, Hinata lah yang berbicara panjang lebar. Terkadang Sasuke menjawab dengan kalimat pendek seperlunya, namun lebih sering dia mengacuhkan Hinata.

Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Hinata, walau di beberapa kesempatan yang amat jarang terjadi Sasuke mau berbagi satu atau dua hal kepadanya. Mereka berbagi rahasia kecil dan mimpi yang tidak diketahui orang lain, itu sudah membuatnya merasa bahagia. Sikap Sasuke yang dingin dan acuh tidak masalah baginya, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Hanya dengan menikmati keberadaan masing-masing itu cukup untuk persahabatan mereka, saling melengkapi.

Persahabatan yang dijalinnya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang egois dari sisi Hinata, di tiga bulan pertama pernikahannya. Karena desas-desus telah terdengar disaat itulah dia lebih membutuhkan Sasuke sebagai tempat bersandar. Desas-desus itu pertama kali Hinata dengar dari Ino, dia memang teman Hinata yang sangat peduli akan apapun disekitarnya. Setelah berkencan dengan bersama pacarnya larut malam, tidak sengaja dia melihat Deidara memasuki sebuah apartemen bersama seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah.

Saat itu Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih kepada Ino telah memberitahunya, tanpa memberi kesempatan Ino untuk berkata lebih lanjut atau mengajukan satu pertanyaanpun Hinata berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan. Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, rumor semakin merebak di kalangan teman-teman Hinata, dari wajah dan perilaku yang terbaca oleh Hinata kebanyakan mereka merasa kasihan kepadanya.

Setelah Ino giliran Sakura yang memberinya kata-kata manis penyemangat dengan pesan tersembunyi yang dapat dibaca dengan jelas oleh Hinata, pesan itu senada dengan apa yang diungkapkan oleh Ino. Sakura mengetahui hal itu dan dia merasa sangat kasihan kepada Hinata, Hinata tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dia menghargai apa yang dilakukan Sakura sebagai sahabatnya tetapi dia tidak mau di kasihani oleh orang lain, walau dia tidak perduli akan pendapat orang tentangnya namun lama-kelamaan Hinata mulai muak akan semua itu. Dia tidak lemah seperti kebanyakan anggapan semua orang, dia tahu kekuatannya, kelemahannya, hanya saja dia memilih untuk diam dan menjadi seorang gadis baik. Lemah dan baik adalah dua hal yang sangat jelas berbeda.

Yang terakhir datangnya dari Sasuke.

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila yang dikatakan mereka adalah kenyataan?" tanya Sasuke dengan acuh sambil memandangnya dari balik bahu._

Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawabnya pada saat itu terngiang-ngiang terus di kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus dikatakannya, tetapi Sasuke tahu.

" _Pertahankan apa yang kau miliki, perjuangkanlah bila itu sangat berharga bagimu"_

Tiga hari setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, tanpa sengaja bukti telah tergenggam di tangan Hinata. Kemudian Deidara mengakui rahasia kelamnya, namun yang paling menyakitkan adalah tidak ada satu kata maaf pun yang terucap dari mulutnya. Hinata mempunyai andil besar atas kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan, dia tidak cukup baik untuknya, itu tuduh Deidara. Walau begitu, Hinata percaya dia akan dapat merubah keadaan seperti semula. Hari-hari dilaluinya dengan pergulatan batin yang melelahkan, belum lagi _mood_ yang berubah-ubah karena kehamilannya. Hinata dan Deidara berada di dalam satu atap namun jarang sekali percakapan terlontar diantara mereka.

Bagaikan musuh yang menyamar sebagai pasangan hidup, hari dilalui dengan perang dingin. Yang paling menyedihkan untuk Hinata adalah tidak ada sentuhan lembut di perutnya yang mulai membengkak, tidak ada kecupan dan bisikan sayang untuk sang calon anak tercinta. Tidak ada sosok pria bertitel suami yang dapat meringankan _morning sickness_ yang dialaminya dengan kecupan sayang.

Satu-satunya hal yang diberikan suami untuk calon bayi tercinta adalah obat penggugur kandungan dua minggu setelah Hinata memberitahukan kehamilannya. Tidak ada waktu hangat yang dihabiskan bila mereka berdua berada di dalam satu ruangan, kedua insan itu tidak dapat menurunkan tirai pertanda sandiwara cinta telah usai. Waktu berlalu, kepercayaan yang dimilikinya semakin tipis bagai tebing yang tergerus oleh air laut. Perlahan namun pasti cinta remaja bodohnya yang menggebu-gebu itu mulai pudar lalu menghilang tanpa bekas.

Lukisan indah tentang pernikahan yang dimilikinya telah coreng-moreng dengan noda kebohongan dan kekecewaan. Hinata tidak lagi kuat, dia tidak bisa lagi bertahan bila apa yang dipertahankan tidak lagi berharga baginya. Suaminya tidak lagi pantas untuknya, dia tidak lagi berharga untuk dipertahankan bila dia terus memperlakukan Hinata seperti sampah. Sudah cukup Hinata mendengar semua tuduhan tak berdasar yang ditujukan kepadanya, semua itu hanyalah alasan agar Deidara dapat mengikis sedikit perasaan bersalah di dirinya.

Hinata tidak akan diam saja kali ini, ini yang kedua kali dia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu dibalik tirai hitam penghianatan. Dia harus mengambil tindakan, dia akan menemui perempuan bodoh itu dan memutus benang kusut yang diuntai suaminya. Sembilan puluh hari sudah cukup baginya untuk menanti keajaiban yang takkan hadir untuk datang memeluknya. Tidak akan ada keajaiban yang dapat merubah sifat seseorang dengan mudah, khususnya untuk Deidara. Hinata telah sampai di ambang garis pembatas antara hadapi atau terus berlari, dan dia memilih pilihan yang pertama.

-.

Hinata mematut diri di cermin, berbagai macam alat rias berserakan di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat, dia hanya tertegun menatap barang-barang itu. Pada akhirnya hanya pemulas bibir berwarna merah muda natural, perona pipi, maskara, dan eye liner yang dipulas tipis di wajahnya. Pada hari ini dia harus tampil cantik tanpa terkesan berlebihan untuk mengintimidasi lawan, dia akan menemui orang yang sudah beberapa waktu ini mengganggu kewarasan yang dimilikinya. Gadis cantik berumur 21 tahun dengan senyum manis menatap balik dari cermin, senyum itu seakan disangkal oleh matanya yang sendu.

"Aku siap" bisik Hinata kepada gadis di cermin.

Hari itu Hinata memakai blouse hitam model hi-low, panjangnya hingga pertengahan paha di bagian depan dan semata kaki di bagian belakang, pakaian yang dikenakannya menyamarkan kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak usia 7 bulan. Rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan tergerai, ia memakai sepatu kanvasnya. Hinata terlihat cantik, kasual dan polos pada saat bersamaan. Dia melirik sekilas ke jam tangan, saat suaminya memacu mobil di jalan raya. Masih banyak waktu tersisa dari yang dijanjikan, jalanan sangat kosong, wajar saja, saat itu sudah jam 11 malam. Sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan Hinata menatap keluar jendela mobil, kelebatan gedung hanyalah latar belakang suram pikirannya. Perutnya mual, terpilin, dengan segala pikiran yang menghantamnya.

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku sudah memutuskan" ucap Deidara berusaha menenangkan hati istrinya.

Hinata menoleh untuk memandangnya yang menatap lurus ke lalu lintas di depannya, dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku akan memilihmu" nadanya meyakinkan tetapi Hinata tahu kalau ada keraguan yang bergelayut di ucapannya, sangat banyak keraguan. Bagi Hinata itu terdengar seperti, aku memilih untuk tetap bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh ayahmu.

"Hm.." Hinata mencoba tersenyum tetapi tidak bisa, wajahnya seakan kaku seperti lilin.

Dia memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin menatap kepalsuan lagi. Dia sudah sangat muak, dia tidak bodoh dan dia tidak mau dibodohi. Sudah lama dia menutup mata dan telinga, walau dia sendiri sudah menangkap gelagat aneh dari Deidara tapi dia tidak ingin percaya begitu saja selama tidak ada bukti di tangannya karena sudah seharusnya bagi seorang istri untuk lebih mempercayai suaminya daripada segelintir orang luar kan? Hinata tertawa getir, menertawakan kenaifan yang dimilikinya dulu.

"Ada apa Hinata?" nada Deidara penasaran "Apa kau meragukan ucapanku?"

"Hm, tidak. Aku hanya teringat hal yang lucu" jawabnya, Deidara menatapnya sesaat sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kepada jalan lurus di depannya. Hinata tidak berbohong, kenaifannya dulu memang suatu yang lucu bila dipikirkan saat ini.

Menjadi remaja yang baru pertama kali mengenal rasa cinta kepada lawan jenis membuat hanya segala hal manislah yang dilihatnya. Keluarganya sudah memperingatkannya saat memilih Deidara, tapi apa daya Hinata hanyalah salah satu remaja yang tergila-gila kepada sosok laki-laki tampan yang saat itu sangat sempurna untuknya. Setelah menikah, sosok laki-laki itu menjadi seseorang yang acuh dan dingin.

Walau begitu Hinata tetap menjalani hidup dengan bahagia sebelum kepercayaan yang menjadi tiang pondasi keluarga kecil miliknya hancur. Entah sudah berapa lama suaminya menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu, dia tidak mau memikirkan itu, dia tidak mau menduga-duga tapi yang pasti dia harus menyelesaikannya. Walau hatinya telah hancur, dia harus melakukan ini, tidak ada jalan lain. Dia harus menahan diri dari segala emosi, Hinata akan menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita tangguh, dia akan menemui perempuan itu.

Setelah mereka telah memasuki area mall, Hinata pamit pada Deidara sebentar untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Hinata sedang mencuci tangan di ruangan yang penerangannya dibuat remang itu, saat seorang wanita yang tidak dikenal menyapanya.

"Hai, Hinata" Hinata berbalik memandangnya sambil mengeringkan tangan dengan tisu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Karin" katanya dengan ceria sambil mengulurkan tangan, Hinata menyambut uluran tangan wanita itu.

Senyum wanita itu tidak lepas dari wajahnya, "Ayo" ajaknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata menyadari bahwa dialah wanita itu! Rambut merahnya panjang melewati bahu, dia melirik sekilas memandang Hinata dari kacamatanya yang berbingkai hitam. Tubuhnya sedang, dia mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos. Sekilas memandang tidak ada yang menarik perhatian dari dirinya, tidak wajahnya, tidak juga tubuhnya, kecuali warna merah rambutnya yang mencolok mata. Hinata diam dan mengikutinya, di lorong depan toliet Deidara melayangkan senyum canggung saat mereka berdua muncul.

Di luar gedung utama mall itu terdapat sebuah taman besar yang dikelilingi oleh kafe-kafe, mereka bertiga jalan beriringan menuju sebuah kafe yang riuh dengan suara musik, namun bunyi di dalam dada Hinata melebihi ramai dentuman dari musik yang sedang berputar. Jantungnya berdentum, Hinata bisa dan akan menahan diri, dia tidak akan merendahkan dirinya sendiri dengan memukul wajah wanita itu walau dia ingin sekali. Memikirkan menyarangkan tinju di wajah wanita itu lalu wajah Deidara membuatnya tersenyum kecil, itu akan sangat membuatnya puas tapi itu akan berhasil menurunkan harga dirinya dan menjadi bahan tontonan gratis khalayak ramai. Dia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya seperti itu, dia mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk membalas mereka.

Kafe itu bergaya _factory_ , cahaya kekuningan menerangi dinding batu bata yang dihiasi berbagai macam tulisan berbingkai yang menginspirasi. Setelah mereka bertiga duduk di sudut dan mengusir pelayan dengan segera memesan minuman, Karin memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata bagaimana keadaan bayimu?" tanya Karin dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat.

Hinata mengerutkan kening sesaat, perempuan yang menghancurkan rumah tangganya bisa dengan mudah menanyakan kehamilannya. Ingin sekali Hinata mengatakan, _itu bukan urusanmu bodoh_ , tapi dia menahan diri.

"Baik" jawabnya dingin, wajahnya datar.

Karin tidak lagi berani berbasa-basi dengan tanggapan seperti yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

Deidara memecahkan kecanggungan yang aneh itu dengan berbicara "Jadi.." Deidara berdeham, bukan untuk membersihkan kerongkongan tapi lebih untuk mencairkan suasana yang lebih beku dari gunung es. Deidara berada di samping Hinata, tatapannya tertuju kepada Karin yang duduk di seberang meja.

Belum sempat Deidara berbicara lebih jauh "Aku mundur" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis kepada kedua orang itu yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Hinata, biarkan aku berbicara dulu" potong Deidara "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku.." Hinata menoleh, menanti kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Deidara selanjutnya tetapi tidak ada kata lanjutan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Keraguan Hinata akan kebulatan tekad Deidara telah terbukti.

"Kau akan apa Dei?" Hinata memasang wajah polos tapi kata-katanya menantang.

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Karin sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Hinata.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah menduganya" Hinata tersenyum ganjil "Kau tidak perlu cemas, biar aku yang melanjutkan" pandangan Hinata teralih kepada Karin. "Aku lelah dengan segala kebohongan yang Deidara katakan kepadaku, entah kau mengetahuinya atau tidak aku tidak perduli" Deidara memandang ke luar kafe di sebelah kanan meja mereka.

"Aku telah memberi kesempatan kepadanya untuk memutuskan hubungan yang kalian miliki, tapi kenyataannya dia hanya mengiyakan dan tidak merealisasikan perkataannya" Hinata menepuk pundak Deidara "Jadilah laki-laki dan lihat aku Dei!" perintah Hinata.

Hinata menunggu Deidara menoleh memandangnya sebelum melanjutkan "Kau berbohong padaku, kau menghianatiku, kau mengacuhkan aku dan anakmu, yang lebih parahnya lagi kau tidak meminta maaf atas kesalahanmu. Tipe manusia macam apa kau yang malah menyalahkanku atas semua kesalahan yang kau lakukan!?" ekspresi di wajah Hinata berubah-ubah, marah, sakit, sedih, kemudian heran.

"Karena itu aku meminta pertemuan ini, aku tidak ingin tetap di dalam sandiwara yang kalian mainkan" Hinata berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, dia menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya. Dia mencoba untuk menurunkan emosinya yang bergejolak, emosi yang tidak baik untuk dirasakan bayi di dalam kandungannya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta kau memilih" Hinata memandang Deidara yang kini tengah menatapnya, tidak perlu rasanya dia mengungkapkan panjang lebar cinta bukanlah suatu pilihan karena hati tidak memilih.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku mundur. Dei, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan pekerjaanmu karena aku bisa meminta ayahku untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik ayahmu" Hinata tersenyum kecil "Aku harap kalian dapat berbahagia, tapi satu yang aku pinta" sepanjang apa yang Hinata ungkapkan Karin hanya terdiam.

"Jangan ganggu aku dan anakku!" kalimat terakhirnya sangat tegas tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk dibantah.

"Hinata" suara Deidara seperti memohon, dia mulai panik.

"Aku mohon jangan ganggu aku lagi, terserah apa yang akan kalian lakukan, aku sudah tidak perduli" kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat "Aku sudah memaafkan kalian" Hinata berkata dengan penuh kebanggaan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Deidara mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Hinata" suaranya terdengar kasar.

Senyum di wajahnya menghilang, Hinata meringis menahan sakit "Lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku Dei" rintihnya.

Cengkaraman Deidara sedikit mengendur "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku mencintaimu, kau harus mengerti itu" rahang Deidara mengeras.

"Aku tidak ingin kita menjadi pusat perhatian" tatapan Hinata memandang ke sekelilingnya, semua orang yang ada di kafe itu masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Sejak awal Karinlah yang memutuskan untuk bertemu di kafe yang ramai, dia takut kalau Hinata akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan dirinya. Tentu saja itu pikiran bodoh, karena seorang Hinata Hyuga tidak akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri untuk seorang perempuan sepertinya.

"Deidara!" panggil Karin lemah meminta perhatian.

Hinata menghentakkan lengannya agat terlepas dari cengkraman suaminya "Lalu apa yang kau mau? Kau ingin aku diam saja melihat kau terus membodohiku Dei? Apakah kau pikir aku bodoh hah?" alisnya bertautan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau bodoh Hinata" wajah Deidara mengeras.

Hinata memejamkan mata, dia menarik nafas panjang. Hinata lalu berusaha mengingat malaikat kecil di perutnya, dengan mengingatnya dia bisa menurunkan ketegangan di dirinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan memberikan semuanya asal kau melepaskanku dan anakku Dei" Hinata menatapnya dengan mantap, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali di dirinya untuk berpisah dari sumber kesengsaraannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu dan aku juga menginginkan Karin, aku mencintai kalian berdua" ucap Deidara penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang terucap.

Suara nafas Karin yang tercekat terdengar jelas, dia kecewa. Selama ini Deidara berjanji akan berpisah dari Hinata hanya untuk bisa bersamanya.

Hampir saja Hinata meneriakan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi dia bisa menahan diri disaat-saat terakhir "Yang benar saja Dei, itu bukan cinta!" ujarnya lembut "Kau tidak akan bisa merengkuh malam dan siang secara bersamaan" Hinata tertawa kecil mengejek.

"Persetan dengan itu semua, kau membawa penerus darahku bersamamu, dia milikku Hinata" Deidara berbicara dengan rahang terkatup, dia menghempaskan lengan Hinata.

Hinata mengelus lengannya yang masih terasa sakit "Jadi sekarang kau memutuskan untuk peduli kepada anak ini, apakah kau sudah tidak ingin membunuhnya?" tanyanya dingin.

Karin tertunduk memandangi krim yang mengambang di minumannya, bukan inilah yang diharapkannya. Melihat kekasihnya tidak ingin melepaskan Hinata menusuk perasaannya, bukankah seharusnya dia yang tidak ingin dilepaskan oleh Deidara? Bukankah pertemuan ini untuk menegaskan kepada Hinata kalau dialah yang menguasai hati Deidara?

"Hentikan drama bodoh ini, lepaskan dia Deidara kau sudah berjanji kepadaku" sentaknya dengan suara melengking.

"Diam kau!" seru Deidara yang semakin memerah karena marah.

"Kau yang diam, hentikan omong kosongmu itu dan biarkan dia pergi!" tubuh Karin condong ke meja.

 _Hebat, wanita bodoh ini ingin menampilkan drama murahan di depan orang banyak_ pikir Hinata "Maaf aku tidak ingin terlibat di dalam kekacauan ini lebih jauh" suara Hinata tegas "Deidara kau tidak perlu khawatir, anakmu akan selalu kujaga sepenuh hati, aku tidak akan menanamkan kebencian di dirinya kepadamu"

Dengan cepat Hinata bangkit dari duduknya "Aku permisi" dia bungkuk sesaat lalu pergi.

Deidara bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengejar Hinata, tetapi Karin menahannya dan mendorongnya agar kembali jatuh terduduk di kursinya dan tetap di tempat hingga Hinata menghilang dari pandangan. Hinata berjalan setengah berlari, dia menaiki taksi yang berderet di lobi mall, tidak ada air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya, tidak setetespun. Air matanya tidak pantas diteteskan untuk mereka dan memang tidak ada kesedihan yang menaunginya saat ini.

Hanya kelegaanlah yang membumbung di dadanya, dia tersenyum, sangat bangga kepada dirinya sendiri. Bukan cacian dan makianlah yang akan mereka dapatkan darinya untuk membalas semua perbuatan yang mereka lakukan terhadapnya, ia tahu dengan sangat pasti bahwa cara terbaik membalas mereka adalah dengan hidup lebih baik dan berbahagia. Iya, hidupnya akan bahagia tanpa drama lain lagi bersama Deidara.

-.

 **14 bulan kemudian...**

"Tahukah kalau kau itu begitu menggemaskan" suara Hinata seperti anak kecil bila berbicara kepada bayinya yang kini berusia tepat sebelas bulan, bayi itu memandang Hinata balik dengan matanya yang besar dan sebuah senyuman sumringah terukir di wajah gembulnya.

"Mama pergi dulu ya, kau harus jadi bayi kecil yang manis selama mama pergi bekerja oke" Hinata mencium seluruh wajah bayi yang berada di pelukannya, bayi itu terkikik senang sambil mengeluarkan suara 'gugogu' yang menggemaskan.

Wajah Hinata sedih, dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan perasaan sedih setiap kali harus berpisah dengan Hikari setiap harus berangkat kerja. "Mama usahakan segera pulang untuk menemuimu" Hinata memberikan ciuman lagi dan lagi di wajah Hikari.

"Kau bisa mempercayakannya kepadaku" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih" Hinata tersenyum dengan penuh rasa terima kasih kepada orang yang juga telah merawat dirinya dan Hanabi sedari kecil, dengan itu Hinata meninggalkan anaknya lalu berangkat kerja.

Sudah 8 bulan Hinata bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai asisten manager, dia menjalani hidup barunya sebagai orang tua tunggal dengan bahagia. Pada awalnya ayahnya sangat marah, namun tetap menyambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Walaupun hingga saat ini Hinata tetap bisa melihat kekecewaan yang tergurat jelas di wajah ayahnya setiap melihat wajahnya, tapi setidaknya gurat kekecewaan itu langsung terhapus setiap ayahnya melihat Hikari, cucu perempuannya. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada Hikari, dengan melihatnya saja semua orang pasti akan ingin memeluknya.

Hikari bagaikan replika kecil yang sangat menakjubkan dari Hinata, kedua mata violet yang indah, rambut hitam kebiruan. Perbedaan mereka hanyalah lesung pipi yang akan timbul di pipi sebelah kanan Hikari setiap dia tertawa, Hikari adalah bayi yang murah senyum, itu membuat semua orang gemas kepadanya karena bibir mungil merah mudah itu akan dengan cepat tersenyum setiap siapapun mengajaknya 'berbicara'. Satu-satunya hal yang dikhawatirkan Hinata tidak terjadi, dari semua stres yang dialaminya saat mengandung, Hinata sangat takut Hikari akan terlahir dengan kurang sempurna.

Tapi semuanya sempurna, hari-harinya yang tenang dijalaninya di rumah orang tuanya. Tidak ada tangisan menyesali masa lalu, dia hidup, membuat kesalahan, memperbaikinya, lalu melanjutkan hidup. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kesengsaraan berlama-lama bergelayut di hidupnya yang sesaat, kabar Deidara dan wanita itu tidak lagi di dengarnya, tidak pula ada kehadirannya di saat kelahiran anak mereka. Namun itu tidak membuat Hinata bersedih, terlalu banyak hal yang menyakitkan yang dilaluinya dengan Deidara. Dia menolak rasa cinta itu tersisa di hatinya, Hinata lebih bahagia saat ini tanpa adanya sosok yang melambangkan penghianatan.

Hinata baru saja menghempaskan diri di kursi kerjanya, sekat menghalangi pandangannya saat dua kepala memasuki ruangan yang diisi oleh lima pegawai termasuk dirinya, di meja kerja Hinata yang rapi terpajang foto Hikari yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Hinata kini bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik, dia menolak untuk bekerja di perusahaan yang dimiliki ayahnya dengan alasan ingin berdiri di atas kaki sendiri.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" sapa suara laki-laki yang bergetar karena usia. Hinata belum sempat berdiri, ia baru saja merapikan bajunya yang tidak kusut saat mendengar atasannya kembali berbicara.

"Seperti yang saya katakan kemarin, hari kita kedatangan seorang pegawai pindahan dari kantor pusat" suara laki-laki tua itu terdengar sangat semangat.

Bersamaan Hinata berdiri, bersamaan pula dengan suara pria itu melanjutkan "Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi manajer baru kalian, dia akan menggantikan Kurenai yang sedang cuti melahirkan"

Mulut Hinata terbuka lebar tidak percaya siapa yang di lihatnya, Uchiha Sasuke! Sasuke berdiri disana dengan tegap mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dengan mata hitam legamnya yang dingin, dia memakai kemeja biru muda dan setelan hitam dengan dasi abu-abu. Rambutnya masih panjang menutupi telinganya, hanya sedikit lebih pendek dari yang diingat oleh Hinata. Percikan semangat seperti kembang api menyala di dalam tubuhnya, sahabat yang entah berapa lama tidak pernah di dengar kabarnya kini berada di hadapannya!

"Uchiha Sasuke telah berhasil meningkatkan perkembangan perusahaan kita, jadi kita sangat beruntung mempunyai dia disini" kini suara itu hanyalah suara samar yang terdengar di telinga Hinata, pikiran dan pandangannya tertuju kepada laki-laki yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Sasuke! Tidak salah lagi, ingin sekali Hinata langsung berlari mendekatinya lalu memeluknya.. Kehangatan mengalir di hatinya, dia senang dan lega melihat sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Mata Sasuke menangkap sosok Hinata yang berdiri dengan senyum mengembang dan mata yang bersinar-sinar, Hinata bisa melihat kalau Sasuke terkejut melihatnya. Sasuke membungkuk saat pegawai yang lain membungkuk untuk menghormatinya.

Tatapan mata Sasuke kembali kepada Hinata setelah dia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, untuk sesaat Hinata dapat melihat dia mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya keatas sebelum kembali digiring oleh atasannya ke ruangan lain yang dituju. Dia akan memberikan tinju terbaiknya di lengan Sasuke nanti, beraninya dia meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa memberikan satu kontak pun yang bisa dihubungi _. Oh, Sasuke pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman darinya_ , _itu pasti._ Hinata tersenyum, tak sabar menunggu waktu makan siang nanti untuk menemui Sasuke.

 **E/N : Jadi... ini dia sequel yang dijanjikan. Gimana menurut kalian? Moga kalian suka, walau di chapter ini minim Sasuke tapi chapter ini penting untuk ditulis walau gak penting utk dibaca :D. Chapter 1 itu pendek bgt krn itu memang ide mendadak (tau kan rasanya liat adegan muter terus di otak yang gak bakal ilang kalo belum ditulis) dan awalnya emang gak ada niat untuk bikin MC. Gw berusaha sebisanya untuk update seminggu sekali, tp kayaknya fanfic ini gak bakalan lebih dari 8 chapter deh.**

 **The last but not least, thx bgt buat semua yg udah review, fav, follow. Special thx for Keno :***

 **Gw siap menampung kritik yang membangun, thx ^.~**


	3. cold

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Hinata mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke yang tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya, dia membuka pintu setelah Sasuke mengatakan masuk. Dia sedang duduk dengan wajah serius menatap layar komputer di depannya, Sasuke melirik sekilas ke Hinata sebelum kembali ke layar. Hinata melangkah canggung, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia ragu mendekati sahabatnya.

"Duduklah"

"I, iya" Hinata menarik bangku di depannya lalu duduk.

Wajah Sasuke tetap memandang layar, Hinata terus menatapnya seakan-akan Sasuke akan menghilang begitu saja bila dia berkedip. Mengapa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, dia hanya berpikir bahwa itu hanya karena keantusiasannya bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya datar.

"A-aku" kata-katanya tersendat, Hinata seperti itu hanya saat dia gugup. Kegugupan Hinata telah lama menghilang dari dirinya semenjak kehidupan memaksanya tegar, dan kini dihadapan Sasuke dia kembali menjadi gadis pemalu yang gugup. Begitu banyak yang ingin diucapkan olehnya, tapi hingga kini kalimat terakhir Sasuke sebelum pergi seakan menghantuinya. Mengapa mereka harus menjauh? Mengapa dia harus pergi.

"Hinata" suara Sasuke memanggil pelan.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata keluar dari lamunannya "Mengapa kau pergi?" suaranya tidak lantang seperti yang diharapkan Hinata.

Pertanyaan itu sudah Sasuke duga akan menjadi kalimat pertama yang ditujukan Hinata untuknya, diam-diam Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia ingin sekali tersenyum, sahabatnya itu masih sama seperti dulu. Untuk beberapa detik bola mata Sasuke bergerak ke kanan atas, otaknya sedang mencari _white lies_ yang bisa diterima oleh Hinata.

"Aku hanya butuh suasana baru" jawab Sasuke acuh.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar "Dengan meninggalkan keluargamu dan aku?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, gestur tubuh yang menyiratkan ketidakpastian.

"Kau ini, kau pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan satu kontakpun yang bisa kuhubungi. Kau membuatku khawatir tahu" maksud Hinata ingin membuat suaranya terdengar marah, tapi tetap saja suara lembutnya hanya membuatnya terdengar seperti merajuk.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang merengut, alis Hinata berkerut di tengah. Apa yang dilihatnya hampir membuat sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat tapi sesuatu menahannya sehingga wajahnya tetap dingin, ia menatap lagi pekerjaannya di layar sekilas. Wajah itu masih sama seperti dulu, perasaan itu seakan terkuak lagi, wajah yang selalu membuat dia ingin selalu menjadi sosok pelindung.

Sasuke sudah tahu cepat atau lambat dia harus menghadapi perasaan yang sama bila dia kembali ke Konoha, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu Hinata secepat ini. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, entah sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan bila Hinatalah yang menjadi asistennya.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin tanpa memandang Hinata.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan heran "Ba-banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan Sasuke. Selain itu, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang"

"Masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan, kau makan saja duluan" dengan kata-kata itu Sasuke seakan mengatakan bahwa pembicaraan mereka telah berakhir, pandangannya tetap tertumbuk ke layar, Hinata sama sekali diacuhkan olehnya.

"Sasuke, kau.." panggil Hinata "Lebih menyebalkan daripada dulu" suaranya bergetar, nadanya sedikit meninggi oleh kesedihan. Hinata beranjak pergi dari ruangan Sasuke.

Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Sasuke, setelah lama tidak bertemu tidak bisakah dia sedikit ramah kepadanya? Kenapa sekarang dia menjadi lebih menyebalkan? Wajah Hinata tertunduk, dia duduk di kursinya dengan kesal. Amarahnya dengan cepat terhapus bagai air yang terserap oleh pasir, dia tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya Sasuke telah kembali, dia baik-baik saja, itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, Sasuke tidak juga keluar dari ruangannya untuk makan siang sedangkan jam makan siang tiga puluh menit lagi akan berakhir. Untuk membeli makan siang di kafetaria yang berada di basement gedung akan memakan waktu lebih dari dua puluh menit karena penuh dengan pegawai lain yang kelaparan, bila untuk memesan makanan yang diantar via telepon ke rstoran cepat saji sekalipun akan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi. Hinata masuk kembali ke ruang Sasuke setelah mengetuk pintu, dia membawa kotak bekal makan siang sederhana yang dibawanya. Matanya meneliti Sasuke, sebelum bertanya.

"Kau bawa bekal makan siang?"

Mata Sasuke melirik ke Hinata sekilas "Tidak"

"Mau aku belikan sesuatu?" Hinata menawarkan diri, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak akan bisa membiarkan dirinya kenyang bila atasan sekaligus sahabat lamanya belum makan.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar" suara Sasuke datar.

Hinata meletakkan kotak makan siang itu di meja Sasuke, dia membuka kain pembungkusnya. "Makanlah bersamaku Sasuke, kali ini aku membawa onigirazu berlebih. Pada awalnya aku akan memakannya bersama Sakura, tapi Naruto pacar Sakura memberi kejutan dengan tiba-tiba datang dan mengajaknya makan siang" Hinata berbicara sambil membuka kotak penutup, lalu mengangkat kotak makan itu menjulurkan dengan kedua tangannya lurus ke arah Sasuke. Hinata tidak akan menarik kembali tangannya, posisinya tidak akan berubah sebelum Sasuke mengambil makanannya.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit jengkel, tapi dia menerimanya. Dia tahu Hinata dengan baik, dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menolak makanan yang ditawarkannya. Hinata akan terus memaksanya dengan sikap lembut yang malah semakin menyiksa Sasuke, sikapnya itu tidak berubah dari kecil dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah berubah. Sasuke memandangi makanan itu dengan pandangan aneh, onigirazu itu seperti onigiri tapi juga mirip sandwich. Bila yang menjadi lapisan luar di _sandwich_ adalah roti namun onigirazu memakai nasi dan nori.

"Kenapa dilihat saja ayo makan Sasuke" Hinata mengucap syukur sebelum menggigit kecil onigirazu miliknya.

Sasuke mengangkat matanya dari makanan berbentuk segitiga yang 'asing' baginya untuk memandang Hinata yang menahan tawanya. Sasuke menggigit ujung onigirazu, dia mengunyahnya perlahan, matanya perlahan kembali menatap ke makanan yang ada ditangannya tersebut.

Hinata berbicara setelah menelan makanannya "Onigirazu ini modifikasi dari onigiri dan sandwich, dengan kata lain ini campuran keduanya" Hinata menggigit makanannya lagi, sambil memandangi Sasuke yang masih terdiam menikmati rasa yang ada dimulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hinata penasaran setelah menghabiskan satu potong onigirazu digenggamannya.

Sasuke menelan gigitan terakhir "Lumayan" masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Lumayan!?" Hinata setengah berteriak, lalu tertawa kecil. "Sasuke! Kau benar-benar Sasuke yang kukenal" tawa Hinata berdenting bagai musik ditelinga Sasuke, tawa yang dirindukannya.

"Hanya ada dua jenis makanan yang menurutmu 'enak', itu adalah onigiri isi okaka dan hampir segala macam olahan makanan dari tomat, selain itu makanan yang paling enak di dunia inipun akan kau sebut lumayan" kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat.

Hinata senang bisa melihat senyum Sasuke lagi "Kau harus lebih berpikiran terbuka tentang makanan, kau harus lebih mencoba lebih banyak lagi makanan. Perluaslah kosakatamu tentang rasa dari berbagai macam makanan selain enak dan lumayan" Hinata melemparkan senyum jahil kepada Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu nona Hyuga?" tanya Sasuke dengan salah satu alis yang sedikit terangkat.

Nona Hyuga adalah panggilan Sasuke untuk Hinata sejak kecil dengan maksud mengejek, dia tahu persis Hinata paling tidak suka bila Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Kau selalu memilih _cinnamon roll_ dibandingkan dengan makanan pencuci mulut yang lain, tidakkah kau bosan?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil "Kau tidak ada bedanya denganku" nada suara Sasuke mulai bersahabat.

"I-itu berbeda Sasuke" wajahnya terhiasi oleh semburat merah tipis.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat perbedaan diantara keduanya" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Makanan pencuci mulut lebih kepada hati, berbeda dengan hidangan utama" Hinata berusaha membela diri.

"Apa bedanya?"

Hinata terdiam kehabisan kata-kata, dia menahan diri untuk tidak menjulurkan lidah kepada Sasuke seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat kecil. Itu dilakukannya bila dia dan Sasuke beradu pendapat tentang sesuatu, perdebatan yang tidak akan pernah dimenangkan oleh Hinata. Sasuke selalu saja berhasil memutar kata-kata Hinata untuk menyerang balik, pada saat itulah Hinata meledeknya dengan menjulurkan lidah untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya.

Kedua tangan Hinata tersilang di dadanya, dia menyandarkan diri di sandaran kursi dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan tawanya, tapi perasaan yang dirasakannya dibocorkan oleh otaknya lewat ekspresi kecil di wajahnya seperti kedua sudut bibir yang bergerak keatas membentuk senyum untuk sesaat, itu dapat dilihat hanya bila seseorang benar-benar memperhatikannya. Setelah itu mereka makan dengan diam hingga isi dari kotak bekal itu habis tidak bersisa.

Jam makan siang hampir berakhir "Baiklah" Hinata merapikan kembali kotak bekalnya "Suatu saat aku akan membuatkan onigirazu isi okaka untukmu, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, dan aku pasti akan membuat kau mengakui kenikmatannya" janji Hinata.

Hinata sudah berdiri, hendak pergi saat Sasuke memanggilnya "Hinata" panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut "Terima kasih" ucapnya tulus.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

-.

Pukul lima sore Hinata sudah berdiri di halte di depan gedung kantornya selama sepuluh menit menunggu bis yang tak kunjung datang, tidak seperti biasanya. Dikejauhan dia melihat Sasuke berjalan ke halte tempatnya berdiri, Hinata menyapanya dengan riang saat Sasuke sudah berada di naungan haltle.

"Sasuke" panggil Hinata dengan semangat "Aku dengar tadi kau berkata masih banyak pekerjaan" ucapnya sedikit heran "Tapi syukurlah dengan begitu aku tidak akan bosan di perjalanan karena ada kamu"

Sasuke melewati Hinata begitu saja, dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan duduk di sudut halte agak jauh dari Hinata. Hinata malu dengan pandangan bertanya yang diedarkan kepadanya oleh beberapa orang asing yang kebetulan ada di halte bersamanya, baru saja Hinata ingin bertanya kepada Sasuke disaat itulah bis yang ditunggu mereka datang. Calon penumpang yang lain bersiap untuk naik, begitupun dengan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk berbicara kepadanya di dalam bis karena tujuan mereka sama, rumahnya dan rumah Sasuke hanya berjarak satu blok. Pandangannya menangkap dua tempat duduk kosong yang di baris kedua dari belakang, dia memilih tempat duduk itu dan menoleh untuk meminta Sasuke duduk bersamanya disaat itu dia tersadar kalau Sasuke tidak ikut naik bis bersamanya.

Bis mulai berjalan perlahan, dari jendela Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke masih duduk di halte dengan wajah lurus miliknya memandang kosong ke jalan raya. Mengapa Sasuke tidak naik bis ini? Mengapa dia mengacuhkanku? Sepanjang perjalanan pikiran Hinata terkubur dengan banyak pertanyaan.

-.

Dari jauh Sasuke sudah mengenali sosok Hinata di halte bis, dia sudah memperhitungkan Hinata semestinya telah naik bis sepuluh menit yang lalu. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menghindari Hinata, Sasuke tidak ingin kembali masuk ke penjara bernama cinta yang tak terjamah.

Perasaan sayang yang dipendam kepada Hinata sungguh menyiksanya. Sudah setahun ini Sasuke merasa berhasil melupakan perasaannya kepada Hinata, tapi dalam beberapa jam dia melihat dan berbicara dengan Hinata semua perasaan itu kembali meluap hingga tidak tertampung di dadanya.

Karena itulah dia mengacuhkan Hinata, walaupun dia sangat merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah Hinata sedih. Tapi dia 'harus' membatasi diri agar tidak terlalu terbawa perasaan seperti dulu, bukan salahnya kalau ternyata dia menyadari kalau dia mencintai Hinata setelah dia menikah. Bertahun-tahun bersama, dia bagaikan adik perempuan yang selalu ingin dilindunginya dan Hinata selalu memainkan perannya dengan baik sebagai adik yang mewarnai harinya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyesali perasaannya yang dalam kepada Hinata, hanya saja dia merasa terlambat. Keterlambatan itu karena Sasuke belum pernah mencintai wanita sebelumnya, ditambah lagi perasaannya yang dibuat tumpul oleh para penggemarnya yang membuat semua wanita lain tampak bodoh dimatanya!

Semenjak dia sekolah hingga kuliah gerak-gerik mereka selalu sama walau orangnya berbeda, mereka selalu berkata mencintainya. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengatakan mencintainya tanpa mengenalnya lebih dekat? Apa yang mereka lihat darinya bila mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dibencinya dan apa yang disukainya?

Cinta menurut Sasuke adalah kenyamanan, tempatnya nyaman menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia bisa berbagi hal apapun itu, orang yang mengerti dirinya. Mengerti saat kapan harus berbicara atau diam, kapan harus menawarkan bantuan atau kapan memberi semangat.

Sebuah hubungan yang dijalin haruslah berdasarkan pertemanan, tidak akan ada cinta baginya tanpa jembatan pertemanan. Bila ada hubungan cinta seperti itu Sasuke yakin tidak akan bertahan lama dan segera tergerus oleh kesalahpahaman dan keegoisan masing-masing.

Andai saja dia menyadari perasaannya kepada Hinata lebih cepat, dia tidak akan menikahi laki-laki bajingan itu. Rahang Sasuke mengeras mengingat wajah Deidara, bila ada satu manusia yang boleh dibunuhnya itu pasti Deidara. Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat, dia tidak akan melupakan wajah Hinata yang pucat saat tubuhnya merapuh oleh seorang mahluk yang tumbuh didirinya disaat itulah hatinya dirusak oleh banjingan itu. Andai saja...

-.

Hinata sampai dirumah dengan disambut oleh senyum hangat Hikari dan Natsu, Hikari mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara dengan gerakan menggapai. Mata bulatnya seakan bersinar, mulutnya terbuka membentuk senyum lebar, tubuhnya melonjak-lonjak dari tempatnya duduk. Hinata tertawa melihat tingkahnya, lalu menggendongnya, dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan.

"Kau merindukan mama ya?" Hikari kini menepuk-nepuk pipi kanan dan kiri Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, Hinata tertawa bahagia melihat tingkah malaikatnya.

"Hinata" panggil Natsu, dari nada suaranya Hinata tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan.

Hinata menoleh untuk memandangnya "Iya"

"Ada kiriman itu lagi" Natsu menunjuk kotak sebesar kotak sepatu yang dibungkus dengan kertas coklat polos tergeletak di sudut ruangan.

Hinata menyerahkan Hikari kepada Natsu, dia mengangkat kiriman itu dan menelitinya. Kiriman itu ditujukan kepadanya nama dan alamat lengkap. Kiriman itu memang untuknya, ini sudah yang ketiga kali dalam dua minggu ini. Hinata merobek kertas pembungkus itu, di dalamnya ada boneka kelinci dengan bulu-bulu yang sangat halus berwarna merah muda dengan boneka hati yang dipeluknya bertuliskan ' _hug me'._

"Boneka lagi" bisiknya. Hinata menghela nafas, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan kembali mendekatinya dan dia tahu seseorang yang bisa kembali dari kegelapan hanya untuk menaburkan drama lain lagi dihidupnya. Dia benci sekali mempunyai pikiran seperti itu karena firasatnya sering terbukti benar.

-.

Hari kedua Hinata menjadi asisten Sasuke, para pegawai perempuan sedikit heboh. Lebih tepatnya hari kedua Sasuke menjadi manajer pemasaran membuat para pegawai perempuan yang masih lajang menjadi tidak bisa duduk tenang dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

Selalu saja beberapa pegawai wanita yang terdengar tidak sengaja oleh Hinata membicarakan tampannya Sasuke, gagahnya Sasuke, hingga tatapan mata Sasuke yang membuat mereka hampir meleleh. Hinata mendengar mereka di toillet, di ruang kerja, di taman, hampir di seluruh sudut kantor akan ada saja satu atau dua wanita yang dengan suara manja yang menyatakan kekaguman membicarakan sahabatnya.

Mendengar itu Hinata sedikit jengkel, mengapa selalu ada saja wanita yang menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka. Hinata sedikit heran mengapa sekarang dia kesal mendengarnya, saat dulu di sekolah atau kampus, Hinata malah akan memilih salah satu dari mereka yang menurutnya paling baik dan cocok dengan Sasuke. Kemudian mengatur kencan antara wanita pilihannya dan Sasuke, kencan yang selalu berakhir dengan kurang baik.

Tidak ada diantara mereka yang bisa menggugah hati Sasuke, dahulu Hinata khawatir bila Sasuke tidak mempunyai pacar tapi kini dia malah berharap Sasuke tidak melirik salah satu dari mereka. Yang Sasuke butuhkan adalah orang yang mengerti dirinya bukan penggemar yang akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

Mengingat Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit marah, apa sih maksud Sasuke mengacuhkannya di halte bis kemarin? Seingatnya dia tidak mengucapkan atau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sasuke marah, terakhir percakapan mereka selain masalah pekerjaan adalah saat makan siang dan Sasuke berterima kasih kepadanya.

Hinata memutuskan jam istirahat kali ini dia akan memborbardir Sasuke dengan pertanyaan, lagipula dia belum lupa untuk memberikan tinju terbaiknya di lengan Sasuke sebagai hukuman karena berani meninggalkannya, dia tidak lupa hanya saja belum beruntung menemukan waktu yang tepat.

Hari ini lebih sibuk dibanding dari-hari lainnya, waktu terasa begitu cepat bila banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu giliran untuk dikerjakan. Tugas Hinata telah menumpuk dengan mengerikan di pinggir meja kerjanya, memandangnya saja sudah membuat mata dan otaknya sakit.

Sudah jam makan siang tapi belum setengah pekerjaannya selesai, sepertinya dia harus lembur malam ini. Hinata merenggangkan badannya, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan lagi. Kotak bekal kayu yang dikeluarkannya kali ini lebih besar dari yang kemarin, pagi tadi Hinata telah membuat onigirazu untuk Sasuke.

 _Sasuke akan menyukainya,_ pikir Hinata.

"Hinata, aku pergi makan siang dulu" kata Sasuke sambil melewati Hinata dan dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan.

Hinata melihat kepergian Sasuke dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, belum sempat dia menjawab sosok Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Mendung bergelayut di wajah manisnya, kotak bekal itu masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Dadanya seakan sesak, mengapa sikap dingin Sasuke sangat menganggunya?

-.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Natsu, terima kasih banyak, aku sangat menghargainya. Sampaikan ciumku kepada Hikari" Hinata memandang layar ponselnya, wajah Hikari yang menggemaskan yang terpasang sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya semakin meredup membuat Hinata sadar banyak waktu telah terbuang. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk tidak akan pernah selesai dengan lamunan, dia mulai mengerjakannya satu persatu, dengan cepat namun berusaha seteliti mungkin.

Lembur yang tidak dapat dihindari, pekerjaan mendadak yang menumpuk dengan status penting membuatnya terpisah beberapa jam lagi dengan yang tercinta. Di ruangan itu hanya dia dan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke mengerjakan tugas diruangannya sendiri. Seperempat lagi tugasnya selesai, saat itulah suara Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Akhirnyaaaa.." Sakura merapikan tugas terakhirnya lalu menghilang masuk ke ruangan Sasuke.

Hinata menghela nafas, dia semakin ingin cepat pulang.

"Hinata" panggil Sakura yang baru keluar dari ruangan Sasuke "Sini, aku bantu" dia tersenyum tulus menawarkan bantuan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura, sedikit lagi aku selesai kok" Hinata membalas senyumnya, dia tahu teman baiknya ini sudah ditunggu oleh Naruto dari satu jam yang lalu di lantai dasar.

"Jangan sungkan padaku" Sakura cemberut, dia baru ingin meraih beberapa folder saat tangan Hinata menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Sakura" nadanya sedikit memohon "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Lagipula aku tidak ingin kau membuat Naruto menunggu lebih lama lagi" suara Hinata yang lembut meyakinkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus membiarkanku membantumu lain kali, janji!" suara riang Sakura gagal untuk terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Janji"

"Aku pergi dulu" Sakura melambai kepada Hinata.

"Hati-hati ya.."

Dengan kepulangan temannya, Hinata semakin mengebut pekerjaan yang tersisa. Sebisa mungkin dia memaksa otak, tangan, dan mata fokus kepada huruf dan angka yang mulai membuat kepalanya sakit. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, dia meletakkan _folder_ terakhirnya ke tumpukan yang selesai.

Pergelangan tangannya bunyi saat diputar, begitupun dengan jari-jarinya. Rasa pegal menyengat matanya, dengan sedikit limbung dia berjalan ke ruangan Sasuke untuk menyerahkan hasil kerjanya. Sasuke baru saja mematikan komputernya, sepertinya dia juga telah menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Taruh disudut sana Hinata" Sasuke menunjuk sudut mejanya yang kini tertutupi oleh tumpukan _folder_.

Hinata mematuhinya, dengan hati-hati dia menaruh _folder_ yang menggunung "Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang"

"Hn" hanya itulah jawaban Sasuke.

Selain letih yang dirasakannya, sedih juga kini menaunginya. Mengapa sikapnya sangat dingin kepadanya? Dengan tertunduk Hinata melangkah pulang dengan gontai, hari yang sangat melelahkan untuknya. Lantai yang dipijaknya seakan tidak solid, tubuhnya seakan mengambang.

Sebagian besar lampu di ruangan-ruangan telah mati. hanya lampu kecil yang menerangi loronglah yang membimbing langkahnya. Baru saja Hinata keluar dari gedung utama menyusuri daerah parkir mobil menuju halte bus, saat itulah sebuah tangan yang kuat menangkap pergelangan tangannya, secara refleks Hinata menoleh.

Deidara dihadapannya, rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir. Walau bajunya rapi tapi wajahnya lesu, dan kusam karena jenggot yang tidak tercukur, berbeda dengan Deidara yang pernah dinikahinya. Hinata mengguncangkan tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman Deidara.

"Hinata, aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu" mata biru keabu-abuan Deidara menatapnya lekat.

Hinata masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Deidara.

"Kumohon" pinta Deidara pelan.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganku!" kata Hinata dengan tegas.

"Janjilah kau tidak akan lari"

Hinata ingin tertawa mendengarnya "Mengapa aku harus lari darimu? Bukankah kau yang sering lari meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu?" ucap Hinata sengit.

Deidara melepaskan cengkramannya "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar Hinata" dia menghela nafas.

"Begitupun aku Dei"

Deidara menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang menurut Hinata aneh, ada kekaguman, dan kesedihan disana.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hinata tidak sabar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" pertanyaan Deidara hampir terdengar polos di telinga Hinata.

Di penerangan lokasi parkir yang remang tidak mungkin Deidara bisa melihat Hinata memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Deidara "Kabarku tanpa adanya dirimu dihidupku? Sempurna" ejek Hinata.

"Kumohon Hinata" suara Deidara terdengar putus asa.

Hinata mendengus kesal "Cepat katakan apa maumu?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Hikari?" mata Deidara menatap Hinata lekat.

Hinata merasa lelah yang teramat sangat menghantamnya, dia memejamkan mata mutiaranya untuk menghindari tatapan Deidara "Baik" suaranya bagai tercekik.

Hinata mulai merasakan sengatan dimatanya, emosi mulai menguasainya saat ingatan buruk itu dibawa oleh kemunculan Deidara.

"Mengapa kau seperti itu Hinata?"

Dengan malas Hinata membuka matanya "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Aku membenci sikapmu yang seperti ini padaku" kedua tangan Deidara memegang bahu Hinata, sedikit memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya.

"Sudahlah Dei, aku tidak ingin lagi bersandiwara denganmu. Aku bukan lagi boneka manis milikmu yang bisa kau permainkan begitu saja" kedua tangan Hinata mendorong lengan Deidara agar terlepas, namun percuma.

"Boneka? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai bonekaku Hinata" nadanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Kau memang tidak menganggapku boneka, tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti boneka yang tak memiliki hati yang harus kau perdulikan!"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata" suaranya parau.

Hinata menghela nafas, mencoba meredakan emosinya "Sudah bukan waktunya kau mengucapkan itu Dei, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk itu"

Cengkraman Deidara semakin kuat di bahu Hinata "Lihat aku Hinata! Katakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata memikirkan kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan kemudian, bahkan dia tidak berpikir sama sekali. "Aku, tidak, mencintaimu, lagi, Dei" dia mengucapkannya dengan perlahan, tegas, dan penuh penekanan disetiap kata.

"Kau bohong Hinata, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Aku tahu kau masih merindukan ciumanku, sentuhanku, pelukanku" wajah Deidara semakin diselimuti dengan kegilaan "Kau adalah istriku yang manis dan lembut Hinata"

"Mantan Dei, jangan kau lupakan itu. Aku adalah mantan istrimu! Kita sudah secara resmi berpisah lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu, apakah kau lupa?"

"Persetan dengan itu semua, kau tetaplah istriku" Deidara semakin meracau.

Jantung Hinata semakin berdegup kencang, lututnya terlalu lemah untuk berlari. Bagaimana berlari sedangkan tubuhnya masih terperangkap oleh Deidara? "Lepaskan aku!" suara Hinata seakan tercekat oleh ketakutan.

Tangan Deidara melingkari tubuh Hinata, semakin memenjarakannya. Wajah Deidara semakin mendekat, Hinata memalingkan wajah sejauh mungkin kekanan tapi Deidara berhasil menciumnya sekilas sebelum dia jatuh terjerembab di tanah setelah bunyi agak keras benturan benda tumpul. Hinata masih terpaku di tempat tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dia menatap Deidara yang terbaring di tanah mengerang kesakitan sebelum menyadari ada sosok lain di sampingnya.

* * *

 **E/N : Onigirazu adalah sandwich nasi khas Jepang yang sedang tren untuk bekal. Setelah bosan dengan gaya tradisional nasi kepal ini, orang Jepang kini menciptakan onigirazu atau sandwich nasi yang tak kalah enak dan praktis dari onigiri. Arti onigirazu sendiri adalah 'tidak ditekan'.**

 **Onigirazu dipilih karena di buku 'character official data book' disebutin kalo Sasuke suka Omusubi (nama lain onigiri) yang diisi okaka (sejenis ikan cakalang/ikan fermentasi gitu) betulin gw y kalo salah ^.~**

 **Untuk Mishima-san : Thanks bgt dah kasih kritik yang membangun, pas gw liat ulang emang banyak paragraph yang bikin mata pegel XD dan gw langsung edit utk kenyamanan readers semua, thx once again ;)**

 **I accept critism in a good manners, thanks for read and review.**


	4. Magical Kisses

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!**

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah mantap, bunyi langkahnya bergema di gedung yang nyaris sunyi. Di ruang utama Sasuke menyapa seorang penjaga kemanan di meja resepsionis yang sedang menonton tv di ponselnya, penjaga itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mendorong pintu putar, suara kendaraan dan hembusan angin seakan menyambutnya di luar gedung. Udara malam terasa sejuk menyapu wajahnya, dia berjalan menyusuri sisi kiri halaman gedung yang digunakan sebagai parkir mobil. Tidak lebih dari lima lampu jalan yang menerangi tempat itu, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat dua sosok tak jauh di depannya.

Tanpa ragu salah satu orang itu adalah Hinata, Sasuke tidak akan pernah salah mengenali siluetnya. Sedangkan orang yang satu lagi lebih tinggi dari Hinata, rambut panjang yang dikuncir, orang itu seperti mencengkram bahu Hinata. Radar waspada Sasuke mengambil alih, dia mempercepat jalannya mendekati mereka. Suara mereka terdengar jelas di sela-sela keheningan malam.

"Kau bohong Hinata, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Aku tahu kau masih merindukan ciumanku, sentuhanku, pelukanku"

 _Rasanya aku mengenal suara itu._ Wajah Sasuke mengeras.

"Kau adalah istriku yang manis dan lembut Hinata"

 _Suara laki-laki itu, Deidara! Tidak salah lagi_. Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal.

"Mantan Dei, jangan kau lupakan itu. Aku adalah mantan istrimu! Kita sudah secara resmi berpisah lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu, apakah kau lupa?"

 _Hinata, mantan istri?_ Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya karena geram.

"Persetan dengan itu semua, kau tetaplah istriku"

 _Bajingan itu! Takkan kulepaskan begitu saja!_ Langkah Sasuke semakin cepat.

"Lepaskan aku!"

 _Tidak akan kubiarkan laki-laki itu menyentuh Hinata lagi_. Nafasnya mulai memburu sejalan dengan adrenalinnya yang semakin meningkat.

Mendengar suara Hinata yang ketakutan membuat Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin, jantungnya berdetak cepat seiring kakinya bergerak. Sasuke berlari mendekati mereka yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya, dia hampir saja terlambat saat Deidara memaksa untuk mencium Hinata. Sasuke menangkap kerah belakang Deidara, menariknya hingga terlepas dari Hinata lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Deidara hingga dia ambruk ke tanah beberapa meter dari tempat awalnya berdiri. Dada Sasuke bergerak naik turun, sebuah seringaian puas terukir di wajahnya.

Tangannya terasa sakit karena dia memukul dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi dia ingin mengulanginya lagi. Sasuke akan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyengat bila dengan itu dia dapat menghadiahi laki-laki itu satu pukulan yang telak lagi, walaupun Sasuke bisa menghajarnya habis-habisan tetap saja luka yang ditorehkan Deidara jauh lebih hebat di diri Hinata. Badan Sasuke gemetar hebat karena bersemangat, tangannya masih terkepal dengan kuat siap untuk melayangkan pukulan lain lagi bila Deidara berani mendekati Hinata.

 _Kali ini bajingan itu akan menerima apa yang pantas diterimanya sejak dulu, dari dirinya_ , pikir Sasuke. Sasuke hampir saja tertawa melihat Deidara terbaring dijalanan sambil mengerang sakit, dia membalikkan badannya lalu berusaha bangkit berdiri. Salah satu tangan Deidara memegang pipi kirinya yang terkena pukulan Sasuke, dia meludahkan darah kental dari mulutnya, setetes darah tersisa di sudut bibirnya. Deidara menatap Sasuke dengan bengis, dia menepuk lengan bajunya, menghilangkan tanah yang menempel tanpa melepaskan pandangan sangar kepada Sasuke.

Hinata memandang sosok di sampingnya, Sasuke. Kini Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya, memunggungi Hinata dia menjadikan dirinya benteng hidup untuk menghalangi Deidara. Kelegaan besar merasuki Hinata, tidak pernah dia begitu lega seperti saat ini sepanjang hidupnya. Lututnya masih terasa sangat lemas untuk berdiri, dadanya sangat berat dan penat seakan terisi batu bukannya hati.

"Sasuke" bisik Hinata lemah.

Deidara sudah berdiri tegap "Oh, Sasuke ya?" Deidara mengenalinya, memperhatikan sikap tubuh yang sangat melindungi Hinata, Deidara mengambil kesimpulan. "Hinata, apa kini kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Deidara dengan nada tak percaya.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu Dei" ujar Hinata dengan sengit.

"Aku sahabatnya" nada suara Sasuke tegas namun setitik kemurungan dapat terbaca dengan jelas.

Deidara tertawa "Hah, kau hanya sahabatnya? Kukira sejak dulu kau menyukai Hinata, kalau begitu sayang sekali ya" Deidara memandang Hinata lalu mengalihkan lagi tatapannya kepada Sasuke, Deidara tersenyum "Sayang sekali Sasuke, bila kau hanya menjadi teman Hinata" kata 'teman' diucapkan Deidara dengan penekanan, dia seperti menahan tawa "Karena tidak ada yang pernah memberikanku seks terbaik selain Hinata"

Suara Hinata terkesiap, wajahnya yang merah karena marah kini semakin merah bercampur malu. Dia semakin menunduk di belakang Sasuke, Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dari balik bahunya.

"Dari semua wanita yang pernah memeriahkan malam-malamku hanya Hinatalah yang paling..." kata-kata Deidara terpotong saat Sasuke mencengkram bagian depan bajunya.

"Tutup mulutmu dan berhenti mempermalukan Hinata, brengsek!" Deidara yang terkejut tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke memberikannya tatapan dingin yang mematikan, rahang Sasuke mengeras. Deidara kini telah menutup mulut lancangnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Dengan satu hentakan Sasuke melepaskan Deidara dari cengkramannya, untuk sesaat Deidara kesulitan berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya.

Deidara menggeram marah "Pergi kau! Jangan campuri urusan kami!"

Deidara berjalan cepat mendekati mereka berdua, dengan tiba-tiba dia mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke. Detik-detik terakhir Sasuke berhasil menghindar, namun dia tidak siap untuk pukulan Deidara selanjutnya. Sasuke tidak berhasil menghindar, pipi kirinya terkena pukulan Deidara. Walau tidak sekeras pukulan yang dia berikan kepada Deidara tetap saja dia terhuyung-huyung beberapa langkah kebelakang hingga menabrak Hinata, punggung Sasuke di topang oleh tangan kecil Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk, dia menegakkan tubuhnya saat Deidara kembali menghampirinya.

Hinata memposisikan diri diantara kedua pria yang tersulut oleh api amarah, kedua tangannya terentang "Hentikan!" tangan kanan Hinata di dada Sasuke, tangan kirinya menahan Deidara yang sudah mendekati Sasuke lagi.

Deidara memberi pandangan garang kepada Sasuke "Kumohon Dei, hentikan! Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik" suara Hinata memohon, sebelum menoleh kepada Sasuke "Sasuke aku tidak ingin kau terluka"

Untuk sesaat kata-kata Hinata menyinggung harga diri Sasuke, dia tidak akan kalah dari Deidara bila itu yang dimaksudkan Hinata. Hinata berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, kedua tangan Hinata kini berada di dada Sasuke "Kumohon Sasuke, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka karena aku" ucap Hinata khawatir dengan pandangan memohon.

Sasuke menjawab permohonan Hinata dengan gestur tubuh yang kembali tegak, dia berjalan melewati Hinata. Sasuke tahu alasan Hinata melerainya murni karena Hinata tidak ingin dia terluka, tapi dia harus menolak permintaan Hinata kali ini. Tidak mungkin baginya membiarkan bajingan itu menyakiti Hinata lagi, kali ini dia tidak akan tinggal diam. "Aku berhak mencampuri urusan kalian bila itu berarti kau melecehkan temanku" jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Hinata itu istriku" dia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Mantan Dei" ucap Hinata dengan kesal.

Hinata yang melihat Deidara mendekatinya, mundur selangkah. Sasuke menahan dada Deidara dengan tangannya agar dia tidak mendekati Hinata, tatapan permusuhan diantara kedua laki-laki itu lagi-lagi bertemu. Deidara mendengus kesal sebelum melayangkan pukulan balasan yang ditangkis oleh tangan kiri Sasuke, yang terjadi adalah tangan kanan Sasuke berhasil kembali menyarangkan tinjunya di wajah Deidara kali ini sekuat tenaga. Lagi-lagi Deidara terkapar di tanah, waktu berlalu, kali ini dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah satu dua menit Deidara tidak juga bangun dari tanah, Hinata mendekatinya. Kekhawatiran mulai menyerbunya, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Deidara begitu saja tergeletak disana. Walau Deidara telah menyerangnya dan Sasuke, tetap saja dia merasa bertanggung jawab. Hinata mengangkat kepala Deidara, menopang kepalanya dengan lengannya.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi Deidara pelan "D-dei, sadarlah!" tidak ada reaksi, Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke "Sa-sasuke, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata dengan panik.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata dengan enggan berlutut untuk memeriksa Deidara, "Dia hanya pingsan"

"Ta-tapi kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja kan?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan gelisah.

Hati Sasuke seakan terpilin melihat Hinata yang mengkhawatirkan Deidara, dia menghela nafas "Merepotkan".

-.

Sasuke dan Hinata berada di ruang administrasi rumah sakit Konoha, Deidara sudah berada di ruang rawat. Mereka membawa Deidara dengan taksi dibantu oleh penjaga keamanan yang akhirnya menyadari keributan di luar gedung setelah Hinata merangsek masuk gedung meminta pertolongan. Deidara masih tidak sadarkan diri, ada yang salah dengannya.

Dokter telah memberikan penanganan secepatnya, tidak ada luka luar yang fatal. Bila keesokan paginya Deidara tidak juga siuman, dia akan menjalani berbagai test, itulah yang dikatakan sang dokter kepada Hinata karena itu dokter meminta kedatangan Hinata besok pagi. Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan perlahan keluar rumah sakit dalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman, malam hampir larut. Langkah Hinata sesekali goyah, pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

"Sepertinya besok aku harus kembali kesini" kedua alis Hinata berkerut di tengah, sepertinya bayangan tentang hari Sabtu menyenangkan yang akan dihabiskannya dirumah bermain dengan Hikari tidak akan terlaksana.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang murung "Akan kutemani kau besok"

"I-itu tidak perlu Sasuke" Hinata menggeleng "Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu" dia merasa bersalah karena melibatkan Sasuke terlalu jauh dalam masalahnya.

Mata Sasuke memicing "Aku memaksa"

Hinata merasa kalah, dia tidak akan bisa merubah keputusan Sasuke "Huff"

"Lagi pula akulah orang yang membuat dia menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit ini Hinata" tidak ada penyesalan di nada suara Sasuke, malah suaranya terdengar sedikit bahagia.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke, hanya saja waktuku bermain bersamanya jadi berkurang" Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Disaat itulah dia merasakan sakit yang sangat bertengger di kepalanya, membuat matanya berkunang-kunang kemudian pandangannya gelap untuk sesaat.

Sasuke menangkap bahu Hinata, menopangnya "Hinata!?"

Hinata hanya tertunduk, kepalanya terlalu sakit "A-aku"

Sasuke menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku terdekat "Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu" mereka duduk di bangku memanjang yang mengelilingi sebuah air mancur besar di taman yang berada di depan gedung utama rumah sakit.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke, aku telah merepotkanmu" ucapnya penuh sesal, mata Hinata masih terpejam. Dunia seakan-akan berputar dengan kencang bila dia membuka mata, lagi pula dengan memejamkan mata dapat mengusir sakit kepala, itu yang Hinata dapatkan saat membaca majalah mingguan baru-baru ini.

Sasuke menarik lembut kepala Hinata agar dia bersandar di bahunya "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"K-kepalaku sakit sekali" ucap Hinata lirih.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat akan kotak bekal Hinata yang masih terasa berat "Kapan terakhir kau makan?"

"Entahlah Sasuke"

Sasuke mengangkat kotak bekal Hinata yang Sasuke temukan tertinggal di mejanya, karena kotak bekal itulah dia mencari Hinata yang ternyata sedang bersama Deidara. Kotak bekal itu masih sangat berat, Sasuke menyadari kotak itu lebih besar dari yang kemarin. Hatinya seakan dibanjiri oleh gelombang tinggi rasa bersalah saat isi dari kotak bekal itu dilihatnya, beberapa potong onigiri dan onigirazu dengan isi okaka yang dibalut nori.

"Kau belum memakan ini sama sekali Hinata" suara Sasuke berat oleh penyesalan. Hinata tidak memakan bekalnya karena dia? "Mengapa kau tidak makan?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke, dia berusaha memandangnya "Aku membuat ini untuk kita makan bersama Sasuke"

"Bodoh!" Sasuke marah, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengambil satu potong onigirazu yang dibungkus plastik bening, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Hinata "Makanlah, kurasa kau hanya pusing karena belum makan dan kelelahan seharian"

Hinata meraih makanan itu "Terima kasih Sasuke" Sasuke membuka jaketnya lalu disampirkannya di tubuh Hinata menjaganya tetap hangat dari angin malam menyelimutinya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar" Sasuke beranjak, Hinata memperhatikan sahabatnya yang kembali masuk ke rumah sakit.

Tidak berselang lama, kira-kira sepuluh menit berlalu Sasuke telah kembali membawa dua gelas karton berisi minuman panas.

Sasuke menaruh kedua gelas minuman itu diantara mereka "Minumlah" dia mengambil salah satu gelas itu lalu menyodorkannya ke Hinata.

Hinata membuka tutup plastiknya agar minuman itu tidak terlalu panas untuk lidahnya, ternyata isinya coklat panas kesukaan Hinata "Terima kasih Sasuke, a-aku tidak tahu bila tidak ada dirimu" suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Hn" Sasuke menyeruput minumannya, dari baunya yang samar-samar tercium oleh Hinata itu adalah kopi hitam.

Hinata menyodorkan kotak bekal "Pilih!" Sasuke menoleh, Hinata tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Pandangnya kembali ke isi kotak bekal, dua onigiri dan onigirazu bersandingan. Sasuke ingin sekali mengambil onigiri tetapi dia berubah pikiran, dia akan mencoba onigirazu buatan Hinata khusus untuknya.

Wajah Hinata kembali merona, senyum lebar terpampang di wajah manisnya "Kau akan menyukainya" janjinya.

Sasuke mengucap syukur dan membuka plastik penutup sebelum menggigit ujung onigirazu, dia tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang kembali bersinar seperti biasanya.

"Ini.." Sasuke mencari kata-kata yang tepat selain enak "Lezat" dia mengangguk.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya Sasuke" Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa lebih memperhatikan Sasuke yang menghabiskan makanannya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu "Aku menyukainya" ucap Sasuke perlahan sambil menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat, darah berkumpul di kedua pipi Hinata menjadikan wajahnya bersemu merah muda.

Tiba-tiba perut Hinata seakan terpilin, isi organ dalamnya seakan menghilang dan digantikan dengan ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Di setiap satu gerakan yang kupu-kupu itu buat menggelitiknya, seperti itulah perasaan Hinata mendengar kalau Sasuke menyukai onigirazu buatannya. Mengapa dia begitu bahagia mendengarnya? Bukankah yang disukai Sasuke itu onigirazu, bukan yang lain. Dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan mereka memutuskan memalingkan wajah, Sasuke memandang kolam di air mancur yang tertidur sedangkan Hinata tertunduk menatap coklat panas di dalam gelasnya. Tidak ada satu suarapun yang berasal dari mereka berdua selain hembusan nafas dan detak jantung, hingga isi kotak bekal Hinata telah habis.

Hinata sangat bersyukur akan kehadiran Sasuke, dia membayangkan kejadian tadi tanpa adanya Sasuke "Aku sangat senang kau ada disini lagi" suara lembut Hinata seakan membelai hati Sasuke, perasaan Sasuke membumbung jauh melewati awan. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku kehilanganmu, kau membuatku merasa sendiri" suara Hinata yang lembut sekarang parau, menahan tangis.

Serangan rasa bersalah yang lain lagi hinggap di hati Sasuke "Sekarang aku disini Hinata" suara Sasuke seperti bisikan.

"Jangan pergi lagi Sasuke, kumohon" air mata mulai menggenang di mata Hinata, entah mengapa mengucapkan itu membuat pertahanannya hampir runtuh. Mengapa kepergian Sasuke benar-benar menghancurkannya? Ketidakhadiran Sasuke disisinya lebih menyakitkan daripada perceraian yang dia alami, dia selalu berpikir cintanya kepada Deidara menjadi pudar karena telah terkhianati. Tapi apa hanya itu? Dia tidak mengerti, tapi satu yang Hinata mengerti adalah dia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini.

Sasuke ingin sekali memeluk gadis yang berada di sisi kirinya, gadis yang selama ini dikaguminya. Pasti akan menyenangkan bila dapat merangkulnya, memeluknya, memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman kepadanya. "Tidak akan Hinata, kecuali kau yang menyuruhku untuk pergi"

Hinata memandang Sasuke, dia tersenyum "Menyuruhmu pergi dari hidupku? Itu tidak akan terjadi" mendengar itu hati Sasuke seakan mengambang dari dadanya. Pandangan Hinata kembali ke cairan coklat di gelas karton di tangannya "Kehilanganmu lebih menyakitkan daripada perpisahan dengannya Sasuke" fakta itu tidak pernah Hinata katakan kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada keluarganya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke berada di bahu kiri Hinata, dia mendekapnya untuk meringankan perasaan yang dirasakan Hinata.

Hinata tertawa kecil "Mungkin itu terdengar aneh bagimu, tapi itu benar adanya" ketulusan di kata-kata Hinata sama sekali tidak diragukan oleh Sasuke.

"Sama sekali tidak terdengar aneh" Sasuke terdiam sesaat, menimbang-nimbang apakah yang akan dikatakannya kemudian akan membuat Hinata kembali bersedih "Hinata, aku menyesal mendengar perpisahanmu dengan Deidara"

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyesal Sasuke. Bila dia tidak bisa menghargaiku berarti dia tidak cukup berharga untuk kupertahankan, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku" suara Hinata terdengar mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Walau begitu aku tidak akan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, meratapi masa lalu tidak akan mengubah masa depan ya kan?" Kata-kata Hinata yang barusan sedikit menohok Sasuke yang terkadang masih menyesali yang telah lampau "Lagi pula salah satu anugrah terbesar dalam hidupku telah bertambah satu" senyum manis Hinata terukir, membuat wajahnya semakin cantik.

Kedua sudut bibir Sasuke membentuk senyum kecil "Siapa namanya?"

Hinata mengerti yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah malaikat kecilnya "Hikari" hanya mengucapkan namanya saja sudah membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Hikari berarti _Light_ atau cahaya. Nama yang indah" puji Sasuke.

"Dia cahaya hidupku sekarang, seperti yang kau bilang, dia malaikat kecilku" senyum tidak lepas dari wajah Hinata "Aku sangat menyayanginya"

"Tidak ada keraguan untuk itu" ujar Sasuke.

"Bila harus mengulangi semua hal yang menyakitkan itu, aku rela demi Hikari"

Hati Sasuke seakan teremas oleh kekuatan yang kasat mata, rasa sakit itu muncul setiap kali dia melihat wajah Hinata yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian yang telah lalu. Dan sakit itu semakin menjadi saat mengetahui bahwa kepergiannya ambil bagian dalam sakit yang dirasakan Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu akan perpisahan Hinata dengan Deidara, Sasuke memutuskan pergi agar Hinata dapat mempertahankan rumah tangganya.

Tapi apakah keputusannya benar? Dengan meninggalkan Hinata apakah rumah tangganya akan baik-baik saja? Sasuke tahu jauh di lubuk hati Hinata yang terdalam, Hinata mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Hanya saja entah Hinata belum menyadarinya atau menyangkal perasaannya, namun kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata barusan semakin membuat Sasuke yakin. Hanya saja Sasuke merasa bila saat itu dia terus berada di sekitar Hinata, dia takut Hinata akan semakin tersiksa bila menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke hanya ingin Hinata mempertahankan apa yang berharga baginya, dia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bila Hinata merasa akan berbahagia bila mempertahankan pernikahannya.

"Sasuke" panggil Hinata pelan.

Suara Hinata membuat Sasuke keluar dari lamunannya "Hn" jawabnya pendek.

"Apakah kau juga kehilanganku?" suara Hinata terdengar sendu.

Kehilangan bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang Sasuke rasakan saat berpisah dari Hinata, mungkin setengah hidup, robot, atau sekarat adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan dirinya. Hinata menoleh, menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang Hinata dapatkan sebagai jawaban dari Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum kecil "Syukurlah Sasuke, aku sempat berpikir kalau kau membenciku"

Tidak mungkin bagi Sasuke membenci Hinata, gadis yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya. Bila Sasuke harus membenci, satu-satunya yang dibenci adalah dirinya sendiri. Sasuke membenci ketidakpekaannya akan jeritan hatinya yang berteriak untuk Hinata dulu, dia mengabaikan apa yang dirasakannya. Jika saja itu tidak terjadi, Hinata sekarang telah menjadi miliknya dan Hinata tidak akan terpaksa melewati semua kepedihan yang dialaminya, itu adalah bagian dari kesalahan terbesarnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu Hinata" _Aku akan selalu menyayangimu_ , benak Sasuke.

Hinata menyandarkan kepala ke bahu kiri Sasuke dan Sasuke menyandarkan pipi kirinya di puncak kepala Hinata. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari perasaan saling melengkapi seperti ini bagi Hinata, telah lama dia kehilangan bagian dari hidupnya. Tangan kanan Hinata menyelinap untuk memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke, matanya terpejam menikmati kedamaian. Sasuke tersenyum, dia tidak ingin memikirkan penyesalan atau apapun, dia hanya ingin menikmati saat ini.

"Terima kasih Sasuke" ucapnya lirih

"Untuk apa?" nadanya heran.

Hanya kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang terasa bila dia berada didekat Sasuke "Untuk selalu menjadi tempat bersandarku" senyum merayap di wajah Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka tetap seperti itu. Dibawah cahaya bulan yang keperakan, mereka menikmati kehadiran yang melengkapi. Angin bertiup semilir membawa suara tangis bayi yang teredam dari sebuah mobil yang berlalu dengan perlahan tak jauh dari mereka, disaat itulah Hinata teringat akan Hikari.

"Sasuke" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba, kata-katanya terpotong disaat dia mendengar Sasuke merintih memegangi pipi kirinya.

Kepala Hinata membentur pipi Sasuke yang sedang bersandar kepadanya "Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mengingat pukulan Deidara yang mengenai pipi kiri Sasuke "Ma-maaf" suara Hinata panik, kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke aku tidak sengaja"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata" wajah Sasuke masih berkerut menahan sakit.

"Sini biar aku lihat Sasuke" bujuk Hinata yang merasa tidak enak.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Tangan Hinata mengusir dengan lembut tangan Sasuke yang menutupi pipi kirinya, dengan spontan Hinata mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian Hinata sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, dia menarik diri. Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar, pipinya kini panas bukan karena perih dari lebam tapi oleh desir darah yang bergejolak menyebar ke wajahnya.

"Sa-sasuke ma-maaf, a-aku.." rona merah menyebar dikedua pipi Hinata.

Sasuke terpaku menatap Hinata dengan wajah memerah, sebagian dirinya ingin tertawa sedangkan sebagian yang lain ingin kembali memasang wajah dingin untuk menutupi pipinya yang kemungkinan besar juga bersemu merah.

"Jangan meminta maaf Hinata" suara Sasuke terdengar hangat.

"A-aku selalu" Hinata menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya "Hikari"

Sasuke menoleh penasaran "Hikari?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu, kecupan ajaib?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Wajah Sasuke dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengerti.

"Aku selalu memberikan kecupan ajaib untuk Hikari. Setiap kali dia terluka entah karena terjatuh saat belajar berjalan, atau kepalanya terantuk sesuatu saat merangkak aku akan memeluknya dan memberikan kecupan di tempatnya terluka" kegugupan telah sirna dari Hinata.

Sasuke menyadari senyum diwajah Hinata setiap kali Hikari berada di pikirannya "Aku mengerti" Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinatapun tersenyum, mutiara dan batu onyx berbenturan, menciptakan efek besar kepada hati kedua insan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling memandang, mata Sasuke lembut menatapnya, senyumnya hangat. Jantung Hinata mempercepat detaknya, degupnya semakin keras menggedor rongga dadanya. Kenyamanan yang ditawarkan Sasuke, kehangatan saat berada bersamanya, membuat Sasuke selalu berada dihatinya. Entah mengapa kini Hinata merasakan Sasuke telah tumbuh begitu besar di hatinya, apakah dia mencintai Sasuke? Pikiran itu mengejutkannya, dia menundukan wajah. Tangan kanannya berada didadanya, menenangkan degup jantung yang semakin menjadi. Tidak mungkin dia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, ya kan?

Wajah Hinata dengan senyum manis terpahat di wajahnya adalah pemandangan yang paling disukai Sasuke. Ego nya sebagai laki-laki mendesaknya untuk mendekat dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya yang merekah dengan rona merah muda. Hanya dengan berada bersama Hinata dia merasa lengkap, bagai sebuah serpihan kecil yang berefek besar di hidupnya telah membuatnya utuh. Tangannya menjadi dingin, dan benci untuk diakui Sasuke denyut jantungnya yang kacau sangat menyiksa. Wajah Hinata semakin bersemu merah sebelum dia menundukkan wajahnya, Sasuke pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kopi di gelasnya.

"Apakah kau masih pusing Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, aku sudah jauh lebih baik Sasuke"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kuantar kau pulang" Sasuke berdiri, mengulurkan tangan kepada Hinata.

"Iya" Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke yang membantunya berdiri dari duduknya.

Detak jantung Hinata semakin menggila saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, tidak pernah dibayangkan olehnya sentuhan kecil yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya bisa membuat dia hampir terkena serangan jantung. Hinata harus membiasakan diri dengan tingkah aneh jantungnya bila Sasuke berada disekitarnya, karena sepertinya ini hanyalah awal. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hinata menjadi semakin pendiam karena tertarik oleh arus deras kasih sayang dalam persahabatan yang melebur menjadi cinta, pikirannya penuh tanya sedangkan hatinya menyanyikan perasaannya.

 **E/N : Hope you like this chapter, Hinata yang mulai menyadari perasaannya dan Sasuke yang belajar memaafkan dirinya. I accept critism in a good manners, thx for read and review ^.~**


	5. The reasons

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!**

 **A/N : Chapter kali ini agak lebih panjang dari biasanya. S** **o, take your time to read it ;)  
**

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu ayah" suara Hinata sedikit pecah, sebisa mungkin dia menahan emosi.

Wajah keras ayahnya tidak berubah "Itu kulakukan untukmu Hinata" suaranya tetap tenang.

Hinata menghela nafas perlahan, pandangannya tertunduk. Dari Hanabi lah Hinata mengetahui bahwa saat dia melahirkan Deidara telah berusaha menemuinya tapi dilarang oleh sang ayah. kini ayahnya menolak dengan keras rencana Hinata yang akan menjenguk Deidara di rumah sakit, walau Hinata telah mengatakan akan pergi ke rumah sakit dengan Hanabi dan Sasuke yang ayahnya percayai sejak dulu tetap Hiashi tidak bergeming.

Perdebatan di antara keduanya menjadi semakin sengit, dan dari Hanabi juga Hinata mengetahui bahwa dua bulan yang lalu Deidara mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang membuatnya dan Karin menghabiskan berminggu-minggu di rumah sakit. Mengingat perlakuan Deidara kepada Hinata dulu seharusnya Hinata puas mendengar berita itu tapi tidak baginya, tidak ada rasa senang mengetahui nasib Deidara dan Karin yang ditimpa kesusahan, hanya kasihan yang Hinata rasakan.

Bel samar terdengar dari ruang depan, tanda keluarga Hyuga kedatangan tamu. Suasana tegang mewarnai ruang utama tempat dimana Hinata dan ayahnya berada, pandangan ayahnya yang keras tidak menyurutkan niat Hinata

"Aku akan pergi ayah" ucap Hinata lembut.

Rahang ayahnya semakin mengeras mendengar putrinya masih mau menemui pria yang telah menyakitinya "Jauhi dia!" suara tegas ayahnya seakan bergema di ruangan itu.

Hinata menghela nafas berat, dia mencondongkan tubuh diatas meja untuk lebih dekat dengan ayahnya yang sedang murka. Kedua tangan Hinata meraih salah satu tangan ayahnya yang berada diatas meja, lalu menggenggamnya. Hinata menepuk-nepuk perlahan tangan ayahnya yang berada dalam genggamannya, pandangan ayahnya melembut melihat senyum hangat yang Hinata tujukan untuk meluluhkan hatinya yang keras bila itu berkaitan dengan anak dan cucunya yang tersayang.

"Ayah, aku mengerti bahwa semua yang kau lakukan adalah untuk kebaikanku, dan aku sangat berterima kasih ayah" suara Hinata yang lembut perlahan-lahan mencairkan hati ayahnya yang beku.

"Bagaimanapun, Deidara berhak menemui putrinya ayah" amarah kembali berkilat di mata Hiashi saat mendengar nama Deidara "Kita tidak bisa selamanya memisahkan mereka, dan aku tidak mau kita memisahkan ikatan kuat antara seorang anak dan ayah seperti aku tidak mau terpisah denganmu ayah" ayah Hinata menghela nafas berat mendengarnya.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan kembali kepadanya ayah, tidak" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan,"Kali ini ayah harus mengijinkan aku pergi hanya untuk menjenguknya" Hinata telah menceritakan hampir semua kejadian semalam dengan beberapa pemotongan kisah, dia tidak ingin ayahnya semakin kalap bila mendengar semua hal yang terjadi.

"Aku harus pergi ayah" Hinata terdiam menunggu reaksi sang ayah, berharap penjelasannya dengan lembut dapat sedikit meringankan hati sang ayah.

Tatapan tajam sang ayah telah musnah, Hiashi memejamkan mata sesaat sambil berpikir keras. Dia tahu saat seperti ini akan datang, saat dimana dia tidak bisa selamanya menjauhkan Hinata dan Hikari dari orang yang sangat dibencinya.

Dia membuka matanya, dengan setengah hati berkata "Ini yang terakhir kali kau menemuinya Hinata" suara Hiashi jelas memancarkan ketidaksukaan bahwa putrinya akan menemui mantan suaminya.

Hinata tidak mengiyakan dan juga tidak menolak, karena dia tidak dapat menjanjikan hal yang diminta oleh sang ayah. Hinata tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama saat ini, dia hanya ingin cepat pergi ke rumah sakit dan melihat tidak ada luka parah yang ditimbulkan oleh pukulan Sasuke. Selain Hinata mengkhawatirkan keadaan Deidara karena kelembutan hatinya, namun juga karena Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke terbelit masalah besar yang dapat diakibatkan kejadian kemarin.

"Aku pamit ayah" Hinata pamit lalu mengecup pipi ayahnya yang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Natsu muncul dari balik pintu geser, tepat saat Hinata hendak keluar "Sasuke sudah datang Hinata"

"Terima kasih, Natsu" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Detak jantungnya berubah menjadi hantaman palu yang menggedor tulang rusuknya hanya karena dia mendengar nama Sasuke, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya karena tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menunggu. Sasuke berada di ruang depan, sedang duduk dan tersenyum! Senyumnya sangat tulus, jarang sekali Sasuke menggunakan kedua puluh otot di wajahnya untuk tersenyum seperti itu, Sasuke yang dia kenal lebih sering menggunakan keempat puluh otot di wajahnya untuk mengerutkan kening.

Sasuke menggunakan baju lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu tua dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, dia terlihat kasual dan tampan. Di seberang meja Sasuke ada Hanabi, adiknya yang sedang menggendong Hikari. Hikari tertawa riang saat Hanabi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan Hikari yang mungil, permainan cilukba selalu membuatnya tertawa hebat. Untuk sesaat Hinata tertegun di ambang pintu, senyum lebar berada di wajahnya yang lembut.

"Kau sudah siap Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

"I-iya Sasuke, ayo berangkat" wajah Hinata sedikit bersemu merah, sejak semalam dia tidak berani memandang wajah Sasuke secara langsung "Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa bila Hanabi dan Hikari ikut?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya bila aku libur" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan malu-malu sebelum kembali menunduk berpura-pura memperhatikan Hikari.

 _Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Sasuke itu sahabatku!_

Walaupun begitu, Hinata tidak menyangkal bahwa dia mempunyai perasaan sayang yang lebih dari seorang sahabat kepada Sasuke. Pikiran Hinata bergulir ke kejadian di malam sebelumnya bagaimana Sasuke melindunginya, bagaimana perhatian yang selalu Sasuke curahkan kepadanya lebih dari perhatian seorang sahabat biasa sejak dulu. Apakah Sasuke juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertinya? Dengan segera Hinata membuang pikiran itu, lagi pula bila itu benar apakah Sasuke akan menerimanya dengan Hikari? Hinata tidak ingin menyesakkan pikirannya dengan angan-angan yang hanya akan membuatnya kecewa, dia hanya akan memikirkan apa yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini yaitu Hikari.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang menghindar untuk menatapnya "Kenapa tidak" kata Sasuke datar.

"Hikari, kau dengar itu? Kau akan berjalan-jalan hari ini" suara Hanabi naik dua oktaf menirukan suara anak kecil, Hikari dengan riang memainkan rambut Hanabi.

Melihat tingkah Hikari, membuat Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum "Baiklah, ayo berangkat" ujarnya.

-.

Bau rumah sakit selalu mengirimkan ingatan yang tidak mengenakan bagi Hinata, dia mempererat pelukannya ke Hikari yang dengan riang menunjuk setiap lampu di atas kepalanya di lorong yang mereka lewati sambil mengeluarkan suara berhitung yang diajarkan Hinata, hanya saja menggunakan bahasa bayi. Suster jaga telah mempersilahkan mereka masuk, sepanjang berjalan di koridor tubuh Hinata menegang. Berbagai macam pikiran meracuninya, mengapa hanya dengan satu pukulan Deidara bisa sampai tidak sadarkan diri? Selain itu, Hinata takut sikap Deidara masih seperti tadi malam, tapi dia berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tidak mungkin Deidara bertindak aneh saat Hinata menggendong putrinya.

Sasuke berjalan dibelakang kedua kakak beradik Hyuga, pandangannya seakan tidak teralihkan sedetikpun dari sosok Hinata. Hari itu Hinata terlihat sama seperti Hinata yang menjadi sahabat dekatnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu tidak ada perubahan drastis di tubuhnya walau telah memiliki Hikari. Hinata terlihat cantik walau dengan wajah yang hampir polos tanpa make-up, dia terlihat kasual tanpa baju kerja kantoran yang membuatnya terkesan lebih dewasa. Hinata yang berjalan di depannya mengenakan celana jeans dan baju lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu muda, rambut indigo yang lebat dan indah tergerai indah berayun lembut di punggungnya. Hinatanya tidak berubah sama sekali, pikir Sasuke. Perbedaannya hanya Hikari yang berada dipelukannya dan itu bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka akan begitu terpesona oleh seorang bayi sebelum ini, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan ingin memiliki bayi saat usianya dibawah tiga puluh tahun. Namun Hikari di mata Sasuke sangat menggemaskan, pipinya yang bulat bersemu. Hidung dan bibir merah mudanya mungil. Rambutnya hitam keunguan yang pendek tergolong sangat lebat untuk anak seumurannya. Mata mutiara yang lembut, besar dan hampir selalu terlihat riang. Hikari amat sangat mirip dengan Hinata, seakan-akan Hikari adalah klon Hinata dan bukan anaknya. Tidak ada satupun yang terbuang dari wajah Hinata pada Hikari, begitupun senyumnya. Senyum mereka terkesan dapat menghangatkan hati orang yang melihatnya

Tubuh Hinata yang sedikit menegang tidak luput dari perhatian Sasuke saat mereka berada di depan pintu kamar Deidara, sosok Hinata yang sedang menggendong Hikari terlihat merapuh. Sasuke mengambil posisi disisi Hinata, dia meletakkan tangan di punggung Hinata, menguatkan dan menuntun. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar perlahan dan membiarkan Hinata dan Hanabi lebih dulu memasuki ruangan yang sunyi itu.

Deidara sedang menatap keluar jendela yang berada di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya, saat suara derit pintu terdengar. Rambut panjangnya diikat dengan asal di lehernya, Deidara menolehkan kepala lalu melihat Hinata menggendong seorang bayi kecil yang cantik dan lucu dengan senyum mengembang di wajah imutnya. Di belakang Hinata terdapat Hanabi yang mengedarkan pandangan meneliti kepadanya dan Sasuke yang sedang menutup pintu secara perlahan. Hinata melangkah mendekatinya dengan keraguan yang terpancar jelas.

"Hinata.." suara Deidara terdengar parau.

Perasaan aneh bergejolak didada Deidara, sekuat mungkin dia tidak ingin terlihat emosional saat pertama kali melihat anaknya. Hikari yang selama ini hanya di dengarnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa kaki darinya, mata besar yang polos itu seakan menerobos sudut terdalam hatinya. Suara tercekat di tenggorokan Deidara dia ingin berkata banyak tapi tidak bisa, rasa perih mulai menyengat matanya hanya dengan melihat senyum tulus dari bibirnya yang kecil. Kedua tangan suci itu terjulur berusaha menggapai Deidara yang pernah berusaha membunuh kesempatannya untuk hidup di dunia ini, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Ini Hikari..." suara Hinata hanya sedikit lebih tinggi diatas bisikan.

Rasa itu akan meledak, bulir-bulir kesedihan mulai berjatuhan di sudut mata Deidara. Penyesalan bergemuruh di jiwanya saat melihat mahluk mengagumkan itu adalah bagian dari dirinya. Dengan canggung dia bangun dari ranjang, lalu duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Hinata mendekatinya karena Hikari melompat-lompat dari pelukannya, dia begitu ingin menggapai Deidara. Deidara menjulurkan tangannya, dengan tiba-tiba Hikari melompat dengan sigap Deidara menangkapnya. Hikari berhasil meraih apa yang membuatnya antusias, rambut panjang lain dengan warna cerah yang bisa ditarik-tarik olehnya. Hikari berada di pelukan Deidara dengan nyaman memainkan rambut panjang pirang itu, mata Deidara terpejam dia memeluk Hikari dengan sangat erat.

Hinata yang semula ragu mendekatinya kini berada di sisi Deidara, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya melihat Hikari yang akhirnya merasakan pelukan sang ayah. Hinata tersenyum, walau semua yang telah dia lalui dia tidak bisa membenci orang yang darahnya ikut mengalir di tubuh Hikari.

"Hinata, maafkan aku.." suara Deidara bergetar oleh rasa bersalah yang terlalu terlambat untuk diucapkan tetapi masih berguna untuk diungkapkan.

Hinata terdiam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dia merasa aneh. Dia tidak merasa senang melihat penyesalan Deidara, mungkin itu karena dia telah benar-benar mengikhlaskannya. Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman, Hikari menatap Hinata dengan gembira lalu menatap Deidara lagi. Tangan mungil Hikari menepuk-nepuk pipi Deidara yang basah oleh air mata dengan semangat sambil mengeluarkan kata "dama-da" Deidara tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hikari.

"Dia sangat cantik sepertimu" ucap Deidara sambil menghapus air mata di lengan baju rumah sakitnya, suaranya bergetar hebat oleh perasaan sesal, bahagia, dan sedih yang bercampur aduk.

Hinata duduk di sisi ranjang, dia meletakkan tangannya di punggung Deidara, lalu mengelusnya lembut. Gigi Sasuke bergemeretak saat rahangnya mengatup rapat, Deidara terlalu beruntung mendapatkan maaf dari Hinata. Melihat itu Sasuke merasa terpukul dan terpinggirkan, seharusnya dia tidak berada di tempat itu. Perlahan dia mundur dan keluar dari ruangan, melewati kamar-kamar pasien lain yang tertutup dan ruang jaga para perawat sebelum mencapai ruang tunggu dimana terdapat barisan kursi dingin yang berjejer menyambutnya dengan acuh.

Hanabi menyadari kepergian Sasuke dan berusaha menyusulnya, dia menemukannya di ruang tunggu dan memutuskan untuk duduk disisinya. Kedua tangan Sasuke terlipat di dadanya, posisi duduknya santai tetapi sesuatu diwajahnya tidak mengatakan itu. pandangan Sasuke tertuju kepada tv kecil di sudut ruangan yang menyiarkan acara ringan berita pagi yang sepertinya tidak benar-benar di tonton olehnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kakakku" Hanabi membuka percakapan.

Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap, kedua tangan tidak lagi tersilang di dadanya. Dia menoleh sekilas ke Hanabi "Sudah seharusnya" ucapnya dingin.

Telah lama Hanabi menyadari perasaan Sasuke kepada kakaknya "Deidara dan Karin mengalami kecelakaan empat minggu yang lalu di Suna, baru dua minggu ini Deidara keluar dari rumah sakit itupun masih harus melakukan rawat jalan" Hanabi meneliti raut wajah Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut saat mendengar berita itu sebelum kembali ke wajah datarnya.

Itu menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di otak Sasuke, jadi karena efek kecelakaan itu yang masih membuat fisik Deidara lemah dan bukan karena satu pukulan yang diberikan Sasuke membuatnya terbaring di rumah sakit. Deidara belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kecelakaan itu, pikir Sasuke. "Apa yang ingin kau coba sampaikan kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke, ia memandang Hanabi dengan tatapan sedikit heran.

Sejujurnya, Hanabi yang kini tumbuh menjadi remaja cantik lebih menyukai Sasuke yang dia kenal sejak kecil yang menjadi kakak iparnya.

Hanabi menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum berbicara "Aku hanya ingin kau.." untuk sesaat Hanabi ragu, kata-katanya terpotong begitu saja dengan kemunculan seseorang yang tidak diharapkan.

"Karin?" bisik Hanabi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Wanita berambut merah mencolok muncul dari lift yang tidak jauh dari mereka, wajahnya yang pucat itu sangat kurus, seakan-akan tulang menonjol begitu saja dilapisi oleh kulit tanpa ada lapisan daging atau lemak yang membungkusnya. Karin yang tidak mengenal Hanabi dan Sasuke yang duduk di ruang tunggu melewati mereka begitu saja dan berjalan lurus kearah tempat para suster jaga, Karin tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya dengan cepat dikenali oleh mereka. Karin berjalan lemah menuju ruangan Deidara. Tak lama Hanabi dan Sasuke mengikutinya, mereka tidak ingin sebuah drama kehidupan dipentaskan ditempat orang-orang mencari kesembuhan.

Mereka menatap dengan was-was saat Karin memasuki ruangan, tak berselang lama mereka ikut menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Apa yang mereka takutkan tidak terjadi, Hinata sedang menjabat tangan wanita berambut merah sambil melemparkan senyum anggunnya yang biasa dia tebarkan hampir kepada siapapun, sambil berbasa-basi. Karin berdiri disisi kiri ranjang Deidara dan Hinata disisi yang satunya lagi, Hikari tampak sangat nyaman dalam dekapan Deidara. Senyum terpasang di wajah mereka, Hanabi dan Sasuke yang menyaksikan itu menjadi sedikit kikuk.

Seorang suster masuk ke ruangan mengambil nampan sisa sarapan dan memberitahukan bahwa lima belas menit lagi waktu untuk Deidara menjalani serangkaian test,kemudian suster itu pamit dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Deidara memandang Hikari dengan tatapan sedih, Hinata dan Karin menyadari itu.

"Sudah waktunya kami harus pergi, cepat sembuh Dei" Hinata menatap Deidara ragu-ragu "Agar kau bisa mengunjungi Hikari kapan saja yang kau mau" Deidara mengangkat wajahnya dari Hikari untuk memandang Hinata.

Saat mata mereka beradu Deidara segera menundukan pandangannya lagi kepada Hikari, dia tidak tahan dengan rasa malu dan bersalah yang menyerangnya setiap kali melihat wajah Hinata. Sejujurnya dia masih menyayanginya, bukan cintanya yang salah hanya, takdir kejam yang mempermainkan mereka. Deidara jauh mengenal Karin lebih dulu, menikahi Hinata hanyalah untuk melupakan Karin yang tidak disetujui oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sayangnya Hinata terlalu sempurna untuk Deidara, semua yang ada di diri Hinata membuatnya begitu mudah untuk dicintai. Namun disisi lain dia tidak bisa melepaskan Karin begitu saja.

Deidara tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Hinata dan Karin, dia memang mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepada keduanya. Dia tahu dia egois, tapi dia tidak bisa memerintah hatinya untuk tidak merasakan apa yang dia rasakan untuk Hinata. Sampai saat ini pun dia masih menyayanginya, rasa yang dimiliki Deidara kini cukup besar untuk mendoakan Hinata agar mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik darinya.

Dulu dia telah menjadi pria brengsek yang menyia-nyiakannya dan menyakiti tidak hanya Hinata tetapi juga Hikari yang dikandungnya. Namun kini dia harus membayar mahal kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu. Tapi yang paling membuat Deidara lebih terpuruk adalah kelembutan hati Hinata, setelah semua yang dilakukannya Hinata masih memberi kesempatan untuknya.

"Hinata" dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata indah Hinata "Terima kasih" suara Deidara kembali goyah oleh emosi.

Hinata menjawabnya dengan senyum yang paling tulus yang bisa diberikannya, Hinata mengambil Hikari yang enggan lepas dari pangkuan Deidara. Dengan berat Deidara melepaskan Hikari dari pangkuannya, Hikari merengek kecil karena harus beranjak dari posisi nyamannya tapi rengekan itu tidak lama berselang setelah dia tahu yang mendekapnya adalah ibunya.

"Beri ayah ciuman" Hinata menjulurkan kepala Hikari mendekati wajah Deidara, wajah mungil Hikari tertawa senang saat Deidara mencium pipinya. Dengan itu Hinata dan Hikari beranjak pergi.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Deidara, Hinata berhenti di ambang pintu menoleh memperhatikan Sasuke. Baru saja Sasuke akan meminta maaf tapi dia sudah di dahului oleh Deidara

"Maafkan aku Sasuke" Deidara menjulurkan tangannya, tiga pasang mata orang dewasa di ruangan itu segera tertuju ke arahnya.

Sasuke meraih uluran tangan itu "Maafkan aku juga" mereka berjabat tangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak salah Sasuke, aku senang kau melindungi Hinata, bahkan dari diriku sendiri" jabat tangan keduanya terlepas.

Sauke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu berjalan pergi menyusul Hinata dan Hanabi yang sudah keluar ruangan. Saat Hinata dan Hanabi sudah tidak terlihat dan Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu hendak keluar dia mendengar Deidara berkata "Sasuke, tolong jaga Hinata" itu membuat gerakan Sasuke terhenti, dia hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah 'Hn'.

Hinata, Hikari dan Hanabi sudah berada di depan lift yang berada di ruang tunggu tempat tadi dia dan Hanabi berada. Hinata menatap Sasuke sesaat sebelum tertunduk memandang Hikari, samar-samar Sasuke melihat rona tipis kemerahan di wajah Hinata. Semenjak pagi mereka bertemu tak sekalipun Hinata sanggup memandang wajahnya lebih dari tida detik, sebelum tertunduk dengan pipi bersemu. Perhatian Sasuke teralih kepada Hikari yang sangat antusias melihat tombol-tombol di dinding lift yang menyala, Hikari tak berhenti melonjak di gendongan Hinata.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah Sasuke melihat tingkah laku Hikari, senyum itu tak lepas dari perhatian Hanabi. Mereka menyusuri lobi rumah sakit menuju arah pintu keluar, Hikari bergerak kesana kemari dengan semangat berusaha untuk turun. Hikari memang sedang belajar berjalan, di usianya yang sebelas bulan dia sudah bisa berdiri tanpa berpegangan oleh benda apapun di sekitarnya.

"Kau mau turun?" tanya Hinata dengan suara 'ibu' miliknya Hikari menjawabnya dengan "ca-u" wajah polosnya yang seperti berbicara dengan bahasa bayi itu membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Kak, ayo kita ke taman saja" ajak Hanabi dengan semangat yang tidak kalah dari Hikari.

"Taman?" Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke sebelum bertanya.

"Ayolah kak, cuaca hari ini terlalu indah untuk kita habiskan di dalam ruangan ya kan Hikari?" bayi yang ditanya Hanabi hanya menggumamkan bahasa bayinya secara acak.

Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke "Sa-sasuke apa kau-" baru saja Hinata hendak bertanya kepada Sasuke apakah dia ingin ikut ke taman bersama mereka atau ingin pulang lebih dulu, walau di dalam hati Hinata berharap Sasuke mau pergi bersama mereka

"Sepertinya menghabiskan taman di pagi yang cerah seperti ini adalah ide yang bagus" ujarnya berusah terlihat acuh, Sasuke sendiripun belum ingin berpisah dari Hinata.

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo" ujar Hanabi dengan riang, gadis itu kini menjadi mahasiswi di universitas yang sama seperti Hinata dulu. Tidak perlu dikatakan bahwa Hinata sangat menyayanginya begitu pun sebaliknya, dia berjalan dengan langkah yang dipercepat meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata beberapa langkah di belakang.

Taman hanya berjarak dua ratus meter dari rumah sakit, tidak terlalu jauh ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Saat Hanabi sudah berada di pintu taman dia menoleh, dan melihat Hinata dan Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah sang kakak yang disayanginya, dari gerakan bibirnya Hanabi tahu Sasuke sedang berbicara kepada kakaknya.

Hikari seperti biasanya sedang terpesona melihat benda-benda di sekelilingnya, entah itu pohon atau mobil yang melintas. Dari tempat Hanabi berada mereka bertiga terlihat sangat sempurna, bagaikan sebuah foto keluarga yang bahagia. Pemandangan itu membuatnya terpukau, tak terasa matanya telah berkaca-kaca, kakaknya pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih dari siapapun yang dikenalnya.

Taman itu mempunyai area berumput yang luas untuk sekedar duduk santai, di sudut taman yang lain ada area khusus dengan berbagai macam mainan anak-anak yang berusia empat tahun keatas. Hinata duduk di bangku taman di area hijau yang luas, Hikari dan Hanabi bermain di rerumputan beberapa langkah darinya. Sasuke sedang pergi membeli minuman di toko swalayan kecil yang tidak jauh dari taman.

"Kakak, sepertinya aku harus pergi" pandangan Hanabi terpaku kepada ponsel ditangannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Hanabi?" Hinata bergabung dengan mereka duduk di rerumputan.

Wajah Hanabi sedikit tertekuk "Aku lupa kalau aku mempunyai janji dengan temanku" katanya cepat, Hanabi menghindari bertatapan mata dengan kakaknya dia tidak ingin kebohongannya diketahui oleh sang kakak.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" Hinata baru saja hendak bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan kak, kakak disini saja dulu bermain dengan Hikari" Hanabi menahan kedua bahu Hinata, pandangannya beralih ke Hikari "Lagipula Hikari sedang asik bermain disini, sudah dua minggu dia tidak pergi ke taman kan kak?" usul Hanabi.

Dia hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada kakaknya dan Sasuke, yang mereka butuhkan hanya lebih banyak waktu bersama dan sedikit dorongan. Selain itu tidak ada lagi yang mereka perlukan, mereka adalah dua orang dewasa yang cukup bijak untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka rasakan, inginkan, dan butuhkan.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa pergi sendiri?" walau Hanabi sudah menjadi remaja yang mandiri tetap saja Hinata mengkhawatirkan Hanabi yang selalu menjadi adik kecil yang disayangnya.

Hanabi tersenyum "Kafe yang aku tuju hanya dua blok dari sini kak, teman-temanku sudah menunggu disana"

Hinata mengangguk "Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati Hanabi"

"Iya kak, aku pergi dulu ya" Hanabi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hikari yang berada di pangkuan Hinata "Aku pergi dulu Hikari nanti kita bermain lagi ya, jadi bayi kecil manis yang patuh oke!" Hanabi mencium kedua pipi Hikari, lalu beranjak pergi sambil melambai.

Tak lama kepergian Hanabi, Sasuke datang dengan sebotol air mineral dan dua botol jus jeruk "Dimana Hanabi?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Hanabi yang tidak ada sejauh matanya memandang, sejujurnya Sasuke masih penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Hanabi sampaikan kepadanya di ruang tunggu rumah sakit tadi.

Jantung Hinata mulai bertingkah hanya dengan mendengar suara Sasuke "D-dia pergi untuk menemui temannya" dengan gugup Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri melihat wajah Sasuke saat menjawabnya.

"Minumlah" Sasuke mengulurkan satu botol jus jeruk dan satu botol air mineral kepada Hinata lalu duduk disampingnya, dia memperhatikan ke sekeliling mereka.

Beberapa pasangan remaja dan dua keluarga kecil seumuran mereka membawa balita piknik di taman, selimut yang digelar, makanan ringan dan minuman tergeletak, sesekali tawa riang terdengar dari keluarga kecil itu. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dalam diam, dia penasaran apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke saat ini apakah dia iri melihat mereka? Mengapa Hinata tidak juga melihatnya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita, atau mungkin Sasuke sudah mempunyai hubungan dengan seseorang namun dia tidak mengetahuinya? Yang terakhir itu ingin Hinata buang saja dari otaknya, karena dengan memikirkan itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

Hikari mengeluarkan Hinata dari lamunannya, dia berdiri di atas kedua kakinya dan berpegangan kepada lengan Hinata sesaat sebelum melepaskannya. Hikari mencoba melangkah tapi terjatuh, sebuah rengekan kecil terselip dari bibir mungilnya. Sudut-sudut bibir mungil itu tertarik ke bawah, alisnya berkerut. Hinata mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan Hikari menyamping di pangkuannya.

"Ini sakit?" tanya Hinata, lalu dia membersihkan tangan Hikari yang ditempeli rumput.

Hinata meniup lalu mengecup kedua telapak tangan malaikat kecilnya, lalu memeluknya sambil memberikan belaian yang menenangkan di kepala kecilnya. Rengekan Hikari dengan segera terhenti, melihat pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu seperti itu Hinata kembali menaruh Hikari di atas rumput, namun Hikari menolak untuk kembali melangkah. Melihat Hinata mengingatkan Sasuke pada kejadian kemarin malam, saat bibir lembut Hinata mencium pipinya.

"Ayo sayang" Hinata menyemangatinya untuk kembali mencoba berjalan sambil memegang kedua pergelangan Hikari yang berdiri membelakanginya. Beberapa saat berlalu namun Hikari tidak juga mau melangkah lagi.

"Dia butuh pemicu" ujar Sasuke, Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya "Bagaimana kalau Hikari aku yang pegang dan kau berdiri di depan sana" Sasuke menunjuk tak jauh dari mereka.

Hinata tersenyum setelah mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke, dia menyerahkan Hikari kepada Sasuke lalu berjalan tiga langkah ke depan lalu duduk menghadap Sasuke dan Hikari.

"Disini cukup?" tanya Hinata semangat.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, Hikari di pangkuannya "Kau siap Hikari?" tanya Sasuke, gadis kecil di pangkuannya menoleh kepada Sasuke dengan mata indah persis seperti ibunya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat Hikari membuatnya menjejak tanah "Dimana ibumu Hikari?" seakan mengerti kata-kata Sasuke, Hikari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari orang yang dia tahu paling menyayanginya.

"Hikariiii" panggil Hinata dengan ceria, Hinata menepuk tangan mencoba mengambil perhatian Hikari dengan suaranya.

Dengan cepat pandangan Hikari menangkap Hinata yang tak jauh di depannya, dia berdiri dengan bantuan Sasuke. Setelah Hikari berdiri tegap, perlahan Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuhnya. Untuk beberapa saat Hikari terdiam di tempat sambil memandang ibunya dengan senyum ceria, saat Hinata memanggilnya untuk yang kedua kali barulah dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dengan canggung. Satu langkah, lalu dua langkah berhasil dijejaknya sebelum dia ditangkap oleh Hinata. Kedua orang dewasa yang disekeliling Hikari tertawa bahagia melihat langkah pertamanya, sedangkan Hikari senang berada di dekapan ibunya kembali.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan nada penasaran yang tidak ditutup-tutupi kepada Sasuke setelah dia lelah menghadiahi Hikari banyak kecupan di wajah bulatnya. Hinata sendiripun pernah membaca tips seperti itu di majalah tapi entah mengapa dia melupakannya begitu saja.

Senyum kecil masih terpampang di wajah Sasuke "Aku lupa melihatnya entah dimana" jawabnya jujur, Sasuke memang tidak memikirkan itu. Ide itu begitu saja muncul di pikirannya saat melihat Hikari yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan, dan dia senang ide itu berhasil.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita coba lagi Hikari sayang" Hinata mendirikan Hikari lagi di atas kedua kakinya, kali ini menghadap Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke meragu "Kurasa ini takkan berhasil Hinata" alisnya berkerut.

"Pasti berhasil" ujar Hinata optimis "Walau bayi seperti Hikari pun dapat mengetahui orang yang sayang atau tidak kepadanya" senyum dan keoptimisan Hinata menular kepada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tersenyum optimis.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya kepada Hikari dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu meluruskan kedua lengannya kedepan mencoba meraih Hikari, sedangkan Hikari masih memainkan sehelai rumput kecil yang berada diantara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Hikari ayo" ujar Hinata kepada Hikari yang masih belum sadar bahwa kedua orang dewasa itu menunggu langkahnya "Panggil dia Sasuke!" usul Hinata.

"Hikariii" suara Sasuke entah mengapa membuat aliran hangat menyesap ke hati Hinata saat dia memanggil Hikari sambil tersenyum.

Hikari langsung memindahkan perhatiannya kepada orang yang memanggilnya, senyum polosnya kembali mengembang di wajahnya. Dia mulai mengangkat salah satu kaki kecilnya, lalu yang satunya, dan terus melangkah hingga mencapai Sasuke. Walau gerakannya sangat kaku, perlahan dan hati-hati itu sudah menjadi sebuah kemajuan yang sangat besar bagi Hinata dan Hikari. Sasuke memeluk Hikari yang bergelung membentuk bola di pangkuannya, air mata Hinata mulai memenuhi matanya. Dia sangat bahagia melihat putri kecilnya sudah bisa berjalan, betapa waktu cepat berlalu.

Air mata bahagia itu tidak sampai jatuh, baru saja air mata itu mulai mengering dari matanya saat dia melihat Sasuke mencium pipi Hikari tanpa sadar kalau Hinata memperhatikannya. Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, entah mengapa pemandangan itu membuatnya ingin menangis.

Kata-katanya yang dia ucapkan seakan kembali kepada dirinya, ' _Walau bayi seperti Hikari pun dapat mengetahui orang yang sayang atau tidak kepadanya'_. Belum lagi kata-kata Deidara di malam itu, ' _Hah, kau hanya sahabatnya? Kukira sejak dulu kau menyukai Hinata, kalau begitu sayang sekali ya'._ Apakah selama ini dia telah menjadi orang yang begitu tumpul sehingga tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya sendiri dan perasaan Sasuke kepadanya?

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke menyadari Hinata yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum kepadanya "I-iya Sasuke" dia memandang ke langit sesaat agar tidak ada air mata yang jatuh.

Sasuke menyadari mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca "Kau tidak apa-apa?" nadanya khawatir.

Hinata menggeser duduknya lebih mendekat kepada Sasuke dan Hikari "A-aku hanya bahagia" Hinata mengelap kedua sudut matanya yang berair.

Hikari masih berada di pangkuan Sasuke, pandangan Sasuke meneliti wajah Hinata sekilas "Kau pasti sangat bahagia memilikinya"

Senyum Hinata semakin mengembang "Tidak ada kalimat yang bisa mewakili perasaanku memilikinya" Hinata menoleh memandang Sasuke yang ternyata wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, darah merayap naik ke pipi Hinata, dengan segera dia menundukkan wajah memperhatikan Hikari.

"Aku senang mendengarnya" Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

"Aku akan bahagia bila Hikari bahagia, itu cukup bagiku Sasuke" pandangan Hinata terpaku pada Hikari "Dan aku ikut bahagia, sebentar lagi Hikari akan merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya"

Kalimat Hinata mengejutkan Sasuke, dadanya bergemuruh, tapi tidak ada perubahan yang terlihat dari penampilan luar Sasuke yang selalu terlihat datar. Adegan di rumah sakit kembali berputar di otak Sasuke, Deidara yang meminta maaf dan Hinata yang memaafkannya. Berkumpulnya lagi keluarga kecil yang telah terpisah, senyum di wajah mereka. Batu besar seakan dilesakkan begitu saja ke dada Sasuke, membuatnya sesak dan muak dan sakit?

"Jangan bilang kau akan kembali kepadanya" nada Sasuke terdengar pahit. Hati Sasuke terasa remuk, mengingat karakter Hinata yang terlalu penyayang mungkin saja dia akan memutuskan untuk kembali kepada Deidara.

"Tidak Sasuke" suara lembut Hinata terdengar tegas "Hanya saja, aku tidak akan memisahkan seorang ayah dengan anaknya seperti yang telah ayahku lakukan kepada mereka" Hinata berhenti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan "Dengan bantuan Karin, sudah tiga minggu ini Deidara mengirimkan boneka untuk Hikari. Dia ingin menebus semua waktu yang telah dilewatkannya bersama Hikari" jeda sesaat.

"Karena kecelakaan yang dialami Deidara telah merenggut kemampuannya untuk mempunyai anak selain Hikari" nadanya sedih.

Apa yang didengarnya menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Sasuke, itulah penyebab dari sikap aneh Deidara yang tiba-tiba. Alasan lain mengapa Deidara tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menemui Hinata baru-baru ini, setelah satu tahun lebih tanpa kabar baru sekarang Deidara berusaha menemui Hinata. Deidara mencoba meraih kembali Hinata dan Hikari kedalam hidupnya, dia pasti depresi mengetahui keadaannya. Bagi seorang laki-laki untuk mempunyai keturunan adalah suatu kebanggaan yang besar, harga diri tertinggi. Sasuke dapat mengerti itu, walau tetap saja dia tidak membenarkan tindakan Deidara pada Hinata kemarin malam.

"A-aku tidak pernah meminta hukuman semacam itu untuknya kepada Kami-sama" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sedih "Aku tidak bisa membencinya walau semua yang telah terjadi, mungkin karena aku menganggap itu semua adalah bagian dari takdir yang aku pilih dan harus aku jalani, kau bisa menganggap aku bodoh kalau kau mau Sasuke" Hinata tertawa sinis.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hikari yang masih bermain dengan rumput diantara kaki kecilnya "Aku tidak akan mengatakan kau bodoh karena tidak bisa membenci seseorang yang telah menyakitimu Hinata, kau hanya terlalu baik"

"Kau salah Sasuke bila menganggapku baik" kedua sudut bibir Hinata tertarik ke bawah "Sejujurnya, aku pernah merasakan.." Hinata menghela nafas "Aku merasa sangat jahat, tapi saat aku masih mengandungnya aku pernah berpikir akan lebih baik bila tidak ada Hikari" kepala Hinata menggeleng kecil, dia benar-benar benci pernah merasa seperti itu.

Beberapa saat Sasuke memandangi bayi lucu yang berada di pangkuannya "Itu manusiawi Hinata" lalu dia kembali menatap mata mutiara keunguan Hinata yang indah.

Hinata menatap onyx kelam Sasuke "Tapi aku merasa buruk Sasuke, aku merasa menjadi orang yang jahat" suara Hinata sedikit bergetar, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pun merasa buruk telah membiarkanmu melalui semua itu sendirian, aku hanya.." kata-kata itu seakan tersangkut saat mata violet lembut Hinata seakan berusaha menembus pertahanan ego yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Hinata menunggu kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya, namun setelah beberapa lama tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke "Aku mengerti Sasuke, tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tahu aku selalu mengganggumu dengan cerita sedihku" suara lembut Hinata terdengar murung.

Sasuke seperti ingin menendang dirinya sendiri karena ketidakmampuannya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata "Bukan itu Hinata, aku hanya benci melihatmu tersakiti" Sasuke menghela nafas "Aku merasa ikut andil akan apa yang kau rasakan, aku merasa begitu bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadari apa yang aku rasakan"

Mendengar apa yang Sasuke utarakan membuat Hinata membatu, dia berusaha menelaah kalimat Sasuke "Sa-sasuke?" Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah benar yang baru saja didengar olehnya.

"Andai saja aku menyadari perasaanku untukmu lebih cepat Hinata, kau tidak akan harus mengalami itu semua" alis Sasuke berkerut ditengah, wajahnya seperti menahan sakit.

Hinata hampir tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya, Sasuke? Sahabatnya yang dingin telah lama menyukainya? Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, dia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, dia bahkan lupa caranya untuk berkedip.

"Karena itulah aku pergi, karena aku merasa bersalah padamu Hinata" suara Sasuke berat oleh emosi "Aku tidak tahan melihat kau tersakiti seperti itu, saat itu aku pikir kau akan terus mempertahankannya. Kau yang begitu lembut akan dengan mudah memaafkannya dan kalian akan tetap utuh, walau dengan melihatmu bahagia membuatku bahagia, tapi..."

Mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Hanya air mata yang terurai dan terjun bebas dari sudut-sudut matanya yang berbicara, dia tersenyum. Sasuke menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya yang terasa hangat di wajah Hinata, bahu Hinata sedikit berguncang antara tawa dan tangis karena bahagia yang ditahannya. Sasuke menghapus air mata di pipi kiri Hinata setelah air mata di pipi kanannya telah terhapus seluruhnya, tangan kiri Hinata menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke lalu menaruh di pipinya, Hinata menyandarkan wajahnya di tangan Sasuke yang hangat.

Untuk beberapa lamanya mereka bertahan seperti itu sambil bertukar senyum hangat sebelum Hikari berdiri di antara mereka dan menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke yang menjadi jembatan diantara keduanya, tingkah lucu Hikari membuat mereka berdua tertawa. Sasuke merangkul Hinata dan menariknya dalam pelukannya yang hangat, sedangkan Hikari melebur ditengah pelukan keduanya dengan tawa kecil polosnya.

Rasa menyengat di balik mata Hinata kembali dirasakannya, tentu saja oleh alasan yang baik kali ini. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, untuk sebuah Hinata Hyuga mempertunjukan kedekatan di ruang publik yang terbuka seperti itu adalah langkah yang besar begitupun dengan Sasuke.

Sesekali Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke, dari sudut penglihatannya Hinata bisa melihat lebam membulat di pipi kiri dekat bibir Sasuke berwarna biru keunguan "Apakah ini masih sakit Sasuke?" jari-jari lembut Hinata meraba daerah yang menggelap itu.

Hikari sudah turun ke tanah, dia merangkak tak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata setelah yakin Hikari berada di zona aman "Tidak"

Hinata tersenyum lega mendengarnya "Syukurlah Sasuke"

"Sedikit, mungkin" Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum jahil "Apa kau mau memberiku ciuman ajaib itu lagi?" tanyanya sebisa mungkin dengan nada datar tapi gagal.

Mendengar itu Hinata langsung tertunduk dengan wajah yang lebih berwarna dari tomat yang paling merah "Sasuke!" nada protes Hinata yang tidak bersungguh-sungguh hanya membuat Sasuke tertawa, derai tawa Sasuke membuat Hinata bahagia. Bahagia karena dialah penyebab tawa bahagia Sasuke, sangat jarang dia mendengar Sasuke tertawa lepas seperti itu dan Hinata yakin dia akan sering mendengar tawanya mulai saat ini.

 **E/N : Sejujurnya gw karatan nulis romance tapi dibantu sama 'Wherever You Are' nya OOR jadilah chapter ini, oh iya kemungkinan besar tinggal dua chapter lagi fic ini complete.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it. I accept critism in a good manners, Minna saiko arigato ^.~**


	6. This is love

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!**

 **A/N : Sorry for the late update, gome.**

Bila di hari senin ini hampir semua wajah karyawan terlihat murung tapi tidak dengan Hinata, dia sangat antusias menunggu datangnya hari senin ini karena dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bukan berarti dia tidak menikmati minggu bersama seluruh keluarganya dan Hikari, hanya saja dia sangat 'butuh' bertemu dengan Sasuke. Minggu malam dia telah menyiapkan makanan pencuci mulut, dan di senin pagi dia menyiapkan bento lagi untuk Sasuke. Kali ini bento yang dibawanya adalah omurice dengan siraman saus tomat.

"Ini untukmu Sasuke" Hinata menaruh sebuah _mug drink jar_ berisi puding berwarna cokelat dengan saus putih diatasnya, setelah omurice yang dibawakan Hinata telah habis dilahap oleh Sasuke.

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat, melihat benda yang ada di mejanya "Ini puding cokelat" Hinata menerangkan, menjawab tatapan bertanya yang diberikan Sasuke "Cobalah!" ujar Hinata dengan semangat yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

Seminggu lebih telah berlalu setelah menjenguk Deidara di rumah sakit, kedekatan mereka lebih dari sebelumnya walau masih tidak ada kata yang terucap dari Hinata bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama yang dimiliki Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke itu tidak terlalu penting karena dengan sikap Hinata setiap hari kepadanya siapapun dapat dengan mudah menyimpulkan. Setiap jam istirahat Hinata selalu makan siang bersama Sasuke di ruangannya. Setiap hari Hinata membawakan bento yang bervariasi dan setiap kali dia membuka kotak bekal selalu menghasilkan tatapan aneh Sasuke. Rasanya selalu enak, hanya saja bentuk yang dibuat Hinata seperti bekal untuk anak sekolah tepatnya. Bentuk sosis yang dibuat menjadi gurita, wortel berbentuk bunga menjadi telinga, brokoli rebus yang dijadikan rambut, tomat ceri dijadikan mata, tak lupa senyum lebar terbuat dari irisan nori, bekal meriahnya selalu membuat Sasuke mati-matian geli menahan tawa.

Sasuke memutar tutup _mug drink jar_ itu, dia pikir bekal nasi goreng yang diselimuti dengan telur dadar yang disebut Hinata dengan nama omurice tadi adalah yang terakhir tetapi dia salah. Hinata mencondongkan badan ke tengah meja, dia menanti reaksi Sasuke. Sekarang, penilaian Sasuke pada apa yang dimasaknya sangat penting untuk Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata penasaran, badannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lengannya diatas meja semakin condong ke arah Sasuke.

Alis dan hidung Sasuke berkerut di tengah "Hn"

"Sasuke!" nada Hinata sedikit jengkel "Jangan hanya 'hn' setidaknya ucapkan satu kata" ucap Hinata dengan nada sedikit manja, wajahnya merengut.

"Kau cobalah!" Sasuke menyodorkan satu sendok kecil puding itu ke arah Hinata, wajah Hinata memerah. Bukan yang pertama kali ini Sasuke menyuapinya, dia pernah disuapi oleh Sasuke bertahun-tahun yang lalu tapi saat itu dan sekarang sangat berbeda bila diantara mereka terdapat cinta.

"Buka!" suara Sasuke memerintah dengan lembut, Sasuke mulai tidak sabar menunggu Hinata yang ragu.

Akhirnya Hinata membuka mulut, Sasuke menyuapinya dengan lembut. Saat puding itu melumer di mulutnya, Hinata memejamkan mata kuat-kuat karena rasa getir yang memenuhi mulutnya "Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke meledek.

"Mmmphh.."Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan rasa getir yang menempel di lidahnya, Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menurutnya lucu.

Mata Hinata terpejam kuat, hidungnya berkerut, pipinya mengembung, namun akhirnya dia terpaksa menelan potongan puding yang berada di dalam mulutnya karena dia pikir tidak adil bila hanya Sasuke yang terpaksa memakan puding getir buatannya. Dengan setengah hati dia menelan, hidungnya masih berkerut karena rasa yang tidak menyenangkan itu masih menetap di pangkal lidahnya. Bahan yang digunakan Hinata untuk pudingnya adalah _dark chocolate_ dan bukan _milk chocolate_ seperti yang biasanya dia pakai untuk membuat puding cokelat karamel itu. Karena sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke tidak terlalu suka sesuatu yang terlalu manis karena itulah Hinata memilih menggunakan dark chocolate. Tapi sialnya, Hinata lupa memasukan gula ke adonan pudingnya. Tidak heran dengan cokelat bubuk, _dark chocolate_ batangan yang dia gunakan, susu tawar, tanpa gula sesendok kecilpun membuat puding itu menjadi puding super pahit.

"Pahit!" gumamnya.

Saat Hinata membuka kedua matanya, wajah Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, terlalu dekat malah. Hinata segera menutup lagi kedua matanya, bibir Sasuke yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Rasa pahit itu segera lenyap, digantikan oleh rasa manis cinta yang ditawarkan Sasuke untuknya. Bibir Sasuke sangat lembut saat menyentuh bibirnya, nafas Sasuke yang hangat menyapu wajahnya. Tanpa berpikir sedetikpun Hinata menyambut ciuman lembut dan manis yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke menuntun bibirnya bergerak dengan perlahan dan lembut, dia hanya ingin menikmati momen berharga ini dengan penuh perasaan tanpa disusupi oleh hasratnya.

Seluruh tubuh Hinata bergetar dialiri perasaan indah yang membanjirinya, rasa menyengat mulai terasa di pelupuk matanya. Perasaan yang telah lama dirindukannya kini dia dapatkan dari Sasuke, perasaan indah itu adalah dicintai. Entah sejak kapan tangan Hinata telah berada di sisi kepala Sasuke, mereka menarik diri bersamaan mengakhiri ciuman manis pertama mereka. Tangan Hinata yang kecil dan halus masih berada di wajah Sasuke, tangan Hinata merosot turun dari pipi kiri Sasuke lalu bergerak mundur dan kembali di pangkuannya. Hinata menunduk, menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke yang berkilat karena percik hasrat.

"Tidak pahit" ucap Sasuke pendek dia berpikir sebentar sebelum menambahkan "Menurutku itu manis" kata-kata Sasuke membuat wajah Hinata semakin panas karena aliran darah yang berkumpul di kedua pipinya.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk saat merapikan kotak bekalnya dan _mug drink jar_ yang berisi puding super pahit namun membawa kenangan indah untuknya. Bila hasilnya seperti tadi, lupa memasukkan gula ke adonan pudingnya bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk sama sekali.

"A-aku harus pergi" Hinata tidak bisa lebih lama lagi berada di satu tempat dengan Sasuke setelah ciuman lembutnya membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke, setelah langkah Hinata terhenti Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya "Nanti aku antar kau pulang"

"Iya" Hinata mengangguk lalu berlalu.

Hinata menghempaskan diri ke kursinya, kedua lengan terlipat diatas meja. Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam, membuat lebih banyak darah yang terpompa keseluruh tubuhnya. Bibirnya masih sedikit lembab oleh ciuman Sasuke, dengan jari telunjuknya dia menyusuri bibir bawahnya dari sudut ke satu sudut yang lainnya begitupun juga dengan bibir atasnya. Wangi khas Sasuke masih terasa di bibirnya, musk yang manis dan sangat, laki-laki. Hangat nafas Sasuke masih terasa di kulit wajahnya, Hinata masih bisa merasakan rambut Sasuke di antara jari-jemarinya.

-.

Hinata menunggu Sasuke yang sedang menemui _General Manager_ perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja, panggilan yang mendadak. Beberapa karyawan perempuan melewati Hinata dengan pandangan yang jelas menyatakan ketidaksukaan kepadanya walau Hinata tidak mengenal satupun dari mereka, Hinata tahu desas-desus mulai tersebar diantara para karyawan tentang hubungannya dan Sasuke. Mungkin dari kejadian waktu itu dengan Deidara, pikir Hinata. Walaupun dia memikirkannya tapi itu bukan berarti Hinata sepenuhnya peduli kepada pendapat orang lain. Dengan nyaman Hinata duduk di sofa di ruangan tunggu dengan jendela besar yang menjajikan pemandangan kota Konoha yang indah dari lantai 26, waktu berlalu dengan merambat namun Hinata tetap menunggu dengan sabar.

Ketenangan Hinata hanya bertahan sampai pikirannya jatuh kepada alasan Sasuke dipanggil dan apa yang mereka lakukan pada saat jam makan siang, duduk Hinata langsung tegap. Apakah ada seseorang yang melihatnya berciuman tadi siang lalu melaporkan kepada General Manajer? Apakah Sasuke dalam masalah? Apakah itu yang dua wanita tadi pergunjingkan? Sejak saat itu dia menunggu dengan tidak tenang, sebentar-sebentar dia melihat ke arah jam berbentuk bulat di dinding yang berada di belakangnya. Ini sudah menit yang ke-empat puluh dia menunggu Sasuke, dia menghela nafas disaat itulah Sasuke muncul dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Hinata" pria tegap dengan tubuh setinggi 181 sentimeter itu masih tersenyum saat mendekatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke" jawab Hinata dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Ayo" Sasuke menuntun Hinata masuk ke dalam lift yang memang terhenti di lantai yang mereka pijak.

Sasuke menekan tombol ke basement "Sasuke, bukankah kita seharusnya berhenti di lantai dasar?" tanya Hinata

Sasuke hanya menoleh dan tersenyum samar, dengan jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Pak Ryota?" Hinata masih penasaran dengan apa yang Sasuke bicarakan dengan _General Manager_ mereka.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting" ucap Sasuke dengan datar "Pak Ryota puas dengan strategi kita menggunakan berbagai macam media sosial baru sebagai alat untuk promosi" imbuhnya.

"Oh, begitu"

Lift itu begitu hening, Sasuke masih diam, pandangannya tertuju kepada layar kecil yang menampilkan angka berwarna merah yang berganti dengan sangat lamban bagi Hinata. Selama itu dia menatap ujung sepatunya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang dirasakannya, bunyi denting diikuti benda berat tergeser telah terdengar. Pintu lift terbuka lebar, deretan mobil yang biasanya berjejer rapat di parkir basement kini hanya tinggal beberapa yang memenuhi seperempat ruang parkir itu.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari lift, diikuti oleh Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Hinata berhenti sesaat, Sasuke memandangnya "Ayo Hinata" tangan kanan Sasuke berada di punggung Hinata menuntunnya untuk tetap berjalan.

Hinata mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sasuke, mereka berhenti tepat disebuah pintu mobil hitam yang elegan, dan terlihat cepat walau dalam keadaan diam. Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, bunyi dua kali dari mobil terdengar menandakan kunci telah terbuka. Sebagaimana layaknya pria sejati lainnya Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Hinata di bagian penumpang dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk lebih dulu.

"Masuklah Hinata!" seru Sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih Sasuke" Hinata masuk ke benda dengan kekuatan ribuan tenaga kuda itu.

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang memutari bagian depan mobil sebelum bergabung dengannya di bagian kemudi. Bunyi pintu mobil terjerembab menjadi awal keadaan yang hening bagi mereka, tak lama Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari basement gedung tempat keduanya bekerja. Lampu jalan di kanan kiri jalan yang mereka lalui hanya terlihat kabur, bunyi deru mesin yang terdengar tidak menderu lebih besar dari jantung Hinata.

"Mengapa kau menaiki bis selama ini?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang wajah tampan Sasuke yang semakin terlihat tampan disinari oleh kelebatan cahaya lampu jalan kekuningan yang menyinarinya.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Hinata sesaat "Bepergian sendiri dengan mobil hanya akan merepotkan Hinata" Sasuke menjawab hampir sepenuhnya benar. Mengendarai mobil sendiri hanya mengingatkannya tentang kesepiannya setiap melihat bangku penumpang disampingnya yang kosong, perasaan itu akan membawa ingatannya kepada Hinata, dan tentu saja itu akan merepotkannya bila terus menerus mengingat seseorang yang dia pikir tidak akan dapat dia miliki.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya "Lalu kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyanya antusias, tiba-tiba dia terkesiap. Mengingat dia dan Sasuke akan pergi mengingatkannya kepada Hikari, Natsu yang menjaganya, dan sang ayah yang harus dimintai ijin terlebih dahulu.

"A-aku harus menelpon keluargaku dulu Sasuke" Hinata dengan terburu-buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Sasuke berbicara lagi.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin kepada ayahmu, dan aku sudah menelpon Natsu tadi" pandangan Hinata beralih dari tasnya ke Sasuke "Hikari telah tidur tiga puluh menit yang lalu" Sasuke tersenyum, menyebut nama Hikari membuatnya merindukan bayi lucu itu.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini" itu adalah pernyataan Hinata bukan pertanyaannya yang lain.

Sasuke mengangguk, Hinata semakin penasaran akan tujuan mereka saat ini. Dia menaruh tasnya ke sampingnya lagi, lalu menatap jalanan malam yang masih ramai lancar.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahuku kemana kita pergi" ucap Hinata memancing Sasuke, tapi yang dipancing sama sekali tidak termakan oleh umpan yang diberikan, wajah Sasuke tetap datar. Hinata tahu bila ekspresinya seperti itu berarti Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi walau dia memohon atau memaksanya. Hinata menyerah kalah. Dia diam, menurut, dan menunggu kemana Sasuke membawanya.

Sasuke menatapnya lagi sekilas melalui sudut mata sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau akan menyukainya" suaranya penuh percaya diri.

Hinata hampir ingin bertanya lagi karena rasa penasarannya yang semakin tinggi mendengar bahwa dia akan menyukai tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi, tapi dia menahan diri. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melepaskannya dalam bentuk sebuah senyuman "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu" dia menyandarkan diri di jok mobil mencoba bersikap santai menunggu kejutan apa yang akan diterimanya, walau sebenarnya dia ingin memekik kesenangan. Keantusiasan yang dirasakan Hinata sama seperti memegang sebuah kotak kado yang diterima pada hari ulang tahunnya waktu kecil, kertas kado itu bagai berteriak meminta untuk segera dirobek untuk menampakkan isinya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, melihat Hinata yang tidak sabar seperti ini selalu mengingatkannya kepada masa kecil. Tidak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari mereka, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hinata dalam ekspektasinya yang tinggi dan Sasuke dengan keantusiasannya memberikan kejutan untuk wanita yang sangat disayanginya. Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu empat puluh lima menit lamanya dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk menyalakan radio ataupun tv hingga mereka tiba di tempat yang dituju, kedua insan itu terlalu tenggelam di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke daerah utara Konoha, sebuah pantai luas yang sangat tenang. Mobil Sasuke menyusuri perlahan tepi jalan daerah wisata yang tidak akan pernah sepi saat siang hari itu, setelah beberapa lama mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah cafe yang menghadap laut.

"Kita sampai" Sasuke memandang Hinata yang pupil matanya semakin membesar.

Sasuke pernah mendengar Hinata bercerita kepada Neji saat mereka berkumpul di kantin saat kuliah telah selesai seperti biasanya, Hinata berkata bahwa dia ingin sekali pergi ke pantai pada malam hari. Saat itu Sasuke memang tidak terlihat memperhatikan karena dia sibuk dengan tugas di bukunya, tapi tanpa diketahui Hinata dia memasang telinga dan mendengarkannya dengan baik walau saat itu dia belum menyadari perasaannya, Sasuke sudah merasa apapun yang disukai Hinata penting untuk dicatatnya dalam otak. Menurut Hinata, pantai pada malam hari adalah tempat yang sangat indah, keheningan laut yang minim debur ombak, belum lagi konstelasi bintang yang tampak di kejauhan dan suara bisik angin yang berhembus.

"Sasuke" pekik Hinata "Kau.." dia mencari-cari kata di perbendaharaan otaknya.

Senyum merayap ke wajah Sasuke, kejutan yang belum diberikan sepenuhnya sudah membuatnya senang "Apakah kau menyukai tempat ini Hinata? Kalau kau tidak suka kita bisa pergi sekarang?" goda sasuke sambil berpura-pura memasukan kunci mobilnya ke lubang kunci dekat stir.

"Ja-jangan!" Hinata meraih lengan kokoh Sasuke, degup jantung Hinata seakan dapat terdengar di keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka "Aku menyukainya Sasuke" panas bertengger di kedua pipinya saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sasuke terus menatap mata indah Hinata "Aku senang kau menyukainya Hinata"

Beberapa saat mereka tetap di posisi itu, saling menatap sampai akhirnya tangan Hinata merosot turun dari lengan Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke sentuhan Hinata berefek besar, lengannya yang disentuh Hinata terasa panas. Hinata meluruskan lagi posisi duduknya yang menyerong, kedua tangan berada di atas pangkuannya. Sasuke keluar dari mobil, Hinata merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berkerut dan mengambil tasnya saat pintu mobil telah terbuka dan sebuah tangan menjulur untuk membantunya.

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu, tangan kecilnya di genggam oleh tangan sasuke yang hangat dan lebih besar dari miliknya saat dia keluar dari mobil "Terima kasih Sasuke"

Mereka berdua jalan diatas jalan setapak menuju kafe berlantai dua yang cukup besar. Tangan Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata lalu menggenggam dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi mereka bertukar pandang penuh arti ditambah sebuah senyuman. Kafe itu berada di tepi pantai, setelah mereka memasuki ruangan seorang pelayan yang berbicara dengan Sasuke mengantar mereka ke lantai dua. Di balkon besar lantai dua itu meja bundar dengan kursi untuk berdua berderet rapi dengan pemandangan laut malam disisi kanannya, hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang agak jauh dari tempat duduk Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hinata dapat merasakan tangannya yang semakin dingin, penerangan di balkon itu sepertinya sengaja dibuat sangat minim. Hanya ada sebuah lilin di dalam gelas kaca dengan bentuk yang unik seperti kelopak daun mawar menerangi tiap-tiap meja, cahaya lilin yang menari dipermainkan angin laut menyelimuti mereka. Di bagian balkon kafe itu tidak ada suara musik sama sekali, suara musik terbawa keluar dari pintu yang menghubungkan ruang utama dan balkon tempat mereka hanya pada saat pelayan datang mengantar makanan. Walau begitu musik alam sangat indah terdengar dari hembusan angin yang membelai daun di pepohonan besar yang berada di sekeliling kafe, bunyi ombak lembut dikejauhan sangat sempurna bagi Hinata untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke.

Mereka berdua telah memesan makanan, dalam keheningan yang kaku mereka menatap jauh ke kegelapan malam diatas lautan. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selain tentang pertanyaan makanan dan minuman apa yang akan dipesan. Kebisuan diantara mereka berlanjut hingga makanan datang dan setelah selesai makan. Detak jantung Hinata lebih dari 150 detak permenit mengalahkan detak jantung normal orang yang melakukan olahraga berat saat ini, berada berdua bersama Sasuke membuatnya sangat gugup. Dengan gelar sahabat yang telah tanggal dan berganti sebagai kekasih atau calon kekasih membuat segalanya menjadi canggung bagi Hinata.

Wajah Hinata yang lembut semakin terlihat cantik saat selapis tipis cahaya lilin menyinarinya, kegugupan yang dirasakan Sasuke sama persis dengan Hinata. Pada kenyataannya ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan seseorang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Sedikit terdengar menyedihkan memang, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang selalu membuat wanita menatapnya seakan-akan dia adalah pahatan paling indah yang pernah Kami-sama ciptakan, baru kali ini merasakan kegugupan di depan seorang wanita.

Semua ini telah direncakan oleh Sasuke dengan matang sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Dua hari sebelumnya Sasuke telah meminta ijin kepada Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Bagi Sasuke Hiashi adalah seorang paman yang terkenal kaku dan keras yang telah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sasuke telah menyiapkan diri untuk suatu penolakan atau apapun itu, dia tidak berharap kedekatan kedua keluarga mereka dapat melembutkan hati Hiashi yang terlanjur mengeras karena Deidara. Bagi seorang ayah melihat anaknya tersakiti adalah suatu kegagalan dalam melindungi mereka, dan Sasuke yakin itu akan membuatnya sulit untuk mendekati Hinata. Namun dewi keberuntungan seakan sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan berbaik hati untuk memudahkan jalannya setelah semua yang dia dan Hinata alami. Kini dia berhasil membawa Hinata ke tempat yang dia sukai, mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat yang indah tapi sialnya perasaan gugup yang dia miliki tidak ada sama sekali di dalam daftarnya.

Hinata serba salah dengan diamnya Sasuke, wajah tampannya itu terlihat dingin. Hinata menjadi semakin kikuk "Sasuke?" panggilnya pelan.

"Hn" Sasuke menoleh, memandang gadis dengan mahkota keunguan indah yang membingkai wajah cantiknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata, suara lembut miliknya terdengar ragu-ragu.

 _Kau sangat cantik Hinata_ "Lautnya indah" apa yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke bukanlah suatu kebohongan hanya saja bukan itu yang benar-benar ingin dikeluarkan olehnya.

"I-iya kau benar, lautnya sangat indah" dengan itu Hinata dan Sasuke memaku pandangan mereka kembali kepada laut malam yang seakan mencibir kegugupan dua insan itu.

Keadaan seperti itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit sebelum suara Sasuke memecah keheningan "Kau sudah siap untuk pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata terhenyak dari lamunannya, _pulang?_ Kekecewaan merayap pelan ke hatinya "I-iya" mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka setelah membayar tagihan.

Kini kekecewaan hampir sepenuhnya memenuhi hati Hinata. Dia kecewa karena di saat yang sempurna seperti ini tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap olehnya setelah pengakuan Sasuke di taman minggu lalu, keberanian yang dikumpulkannya sepanjang perjalanan seakan menguap begitu saja. Dia yakin dia juga mencintai Sasuke, tapi dia tenggelam dalam kebimbangan yang memenuhi dirinya. Bukan pertanyaan tentang apakah Sasuke akan menerima Hikari, melihat interaksi antara Sasuke dan Hikari siapapun dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke bisa mengambil peran ayah yang menyayanginya.

Tapi apakah dia benar-benar siap menjalani hubungan baru dengan Sasuke selain persahabatan? Bagaimana bila kisah mereka nanti akan berakhir buruk seperti hubungannya dengan Deidara? Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, tapi sangat berat baginya untuk membangun suatu hubungan dari awal. Dan bila hubungan baru itu telah terbangun dengan baik namun pada akhirnya kandas, itu berarti dia akan kehilangan kekasih dan sahabat sekaligus. Tapi bila dia tidak mengambil kesempatan ini, tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Bila dia akan menerima seseorang setelah kehancuran hatinya itu pasti orang yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus, dan orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Mereka turun melalui tangga yang terletak samping kafe, tidak seperti saat mereka masuk tadi. Tangga itu menuntun mereka menyusuri tepi pantai yang dipagari oleh tembok setinggi satu meter yang di hiasi pilar yang diujungnya terdapat lampu yang mengeluarkan sinar keemasan di setiap jarak lima belas meter. Dibalik tembok rendah itu adalah bagian pantai dimana pasir kuning terhampar luas menjadi pintu masuk kebebasan laut yang hitam pekat.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat di pantai karena hari kerja adalah hari yang paling jarang dihabiskan orang kebanyakan untuk bermain dipantai, dan dari tempat mereka berdiripun tempat itu tidak terjangkau oleh jarak pandang orang-orang yang berada di kafe karena tertutup deretan pohon. Kedua tangan Hinata bertumpu di tembok itu, tubuhnya condong ke depan dia menghirup bau laut yang disukainya dalam-dalam. Senyum Hinata mengembang, dorongan anak kecil di dalam dirinya membuatnya ingin berlari ke pantai. Dia ingin merasakan butiran-butiran pasir di jari-jari kakinya dan merasakan air laut menjilat kulitnya.

"Ayo Sasuke" dengan riang Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke, setelah dia berhasil masuk ke sisi seberang tembok. Hinata bersyukur sekali hari ini di balik blazer yang digunakannya dia mengenakan dress hitam sepanjang lutut dengan rok renda yang melebar sehingga memudahkannya melewati tembok itu.

Mata Hinata yang berkilat dengan semangat sangat sulit untuk ditolak Sasuke, lagipula dia sangat senang melihat wanita pujaannya bahagia. Tangan Hinata semakin menuntut, dia menarik Sasuke yang sedang melompati tembok. Tarikan Hinata membuat Sasuke jatuh dengan dengan kedua tangan dan kaki diatas pasir.

Melihat itu Hinata tertawa lepas "Sasuke, kau" Hinata berdiri dengan punggung membungkuk, dia masih tertawa sambil memegangi perut dengan kedua tangannya.

Tawa Hinata bagaikan denting musik yang indah bagi telinga Sasuke "Hinata" geram Sasuke mencoba terdengar marah tapi gagal.

Sasuke mencoba bangkit sambil tersenyum lebar, tanpa di duga oleh Hinata Sasuke melompat dan menerkamnya membuat mereka berdua kembali terjerembab di atas tanah. Sasuke berada diatas kedua lututnya, Hinata terduduk dipangkuannya, tawa Hinata terhenti namun senyum bahagia masih mengembang di wajahnya. Bibir Hinata yang berwarna merah muda lembut yang sejajar dengan pandangan Sasuke itu seakan memanggilnya untuk mempertemukannya lagi dengan miliknya.

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Sasuke mengecup perlahan sekali, dia menarik diri sesaat sebelum kembali mencium bibir Hinata. Ciumannya saat ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, ada kebutuhan besar yang mendesaknya. Kebutuhan besar di dalam diri Sasuke untuk memiliki Hinata setelah tahun-tahun yang terlewati oleh kebodohannya dan ketidakberuntungan mereka. Ciuman Sasuke yang semakin dalam membuat Hinata melebur kedalamnya. Kedua tangan Hinata berada di kepala Sasuke, membelai kulit kepalanya dan merasakan rambut hitam Sasuke meluncur diantara jari jemarinya.

Ciuman Sasuke semakin menuntut, bibir Hinata yang lembut dan hangat semakin membuatnya lapar akan kehangatan Hinata. Kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari lekuk pinggang Hinata yang mungil, dengan erat menariknya semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak ingin ada jarak lagi yang memisahkan mereka, dia seakan meluapkan keputusasaannya selama satu tahun ini di dalam ciuman itu. Hinata merenggut pelan rambut Sasuke, itu membuat Sasuke menggeram pelan dengan hasrat yang semakin menguar di dalam tubuhnya dan disaat itulah Sasuke menarik diri.

Dengan terengah-engah mereka menarik nafas, Hinata masih di dalam pelukan erat Sasuke. Kedua lengan Hinata berada di atas bahu Sasuke, jari-jari lentiknya masih menyusup diantara surai hitam lebat milik Sasuke. Hinata menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Sasuke, mereka sama-sama tertunduk. Nafas mereka yang hangat saling menyapu wajah satu sama lain, kedua pasang mata itu terpejam. Satu tangan Sasuke merayap naik ke sisi tubuh Hinata sebelum berhenti di pipi wanita itu. Hinata merinding saat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang merayap naik disisi tubuhnya, tangan hangat itu masih sama seperti dulu, kehangatannya dapat menembus pakaian yang melekat di tubuh langsung ke hatinya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menangkup pipi kiri Hinata, ibu jari Sasuke bergerak pelan mengelus pipi halusnya. Sengatan itu mampir lagi ke mata Hinata, sangat perih. Dengan susah payah dia menahan emosinya, perasaan itu begitu indah melingkupinya sehingga membuat Hinata ingin menangis. Jika ada kedamaian yang diinginkan oleh Hinata, berada di pelukan Sasuke seperti inilah kedamaian itu. Jika ada harapan baginya untuk kembali mencintai dia hanya ingin mencintai Sasuke seperti saat ini, Sasuke bagaikan rumah untuknya. Rumah itu tidak hanya tempat untuk berteduh dan mencari kehangatan namun yang terpenting adalah tempatnya untuk kembali hidup. Penyesalan dan kebahagiaan berebut tempat dihati Hinata saat ini, namun tempat itu dimenangkan oleh kebahagiaan karena saat ini ada Sasuke disisinya. Air mata menetes keluar dari sudut mata Hinata, diikuti tawa kecilnya.

"Sshh!" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata, sedikit panik dirasakan olehnya karena air mata Hinata yang jatuh. Kedua tangan Sasuke sudah berada di wajah Hinata, dengan lembut dia mendorong Hinata agar dia bisa melihat wajah Hinata dengan lebih baik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata menjawab tatapan Sasuke yang mengedarkan tanya. Hinata hendak menghapus air mata dari kedua pipinya, namun saat itulah tangan Sasuke menghentikannya. Sasuke mengambil tempat untuk menghapus jejak kristal kesedihan dari wajah Hinata, dia hanya ingin menjadi alasan Hinata tersenyum bukan menangis. Hinata tersenyum, menyadari perhatian Sasuke kepadanya membuat desakan untuk menjatuhkan air mata lagi kembali muncul, tapi dia menahannya dia tidak ingin Sasuke salah paham.

"Sasuke, a-aku hanya" tatapan mata kelam Sasuke membuatnya lidahnya bertambah kelu.

Hinata tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terpisah lagi dengan orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Tidak oleh masa lalu, penyesalan atau apapun juga. Dia adalah wanita dewasa yang tahu apa yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkannya. Tidak ada kata terlalu cepat untuk menerima sahabat yang sangat disayanginya, Sasuke telah lama menyayanginya, pernyataan itu tidak diragukan sama sekali oleh Hinata. Dan mungkin sebenarnya diapun telah lama mencintai Sasuke tanpa disadarinya, mungkin karena itulah perpisahannya dengan Deidara tidak sebanding dengan kehilangan Sasuke. Hinata tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakui dan menyatakan perasaan yang dimilikinya kepada Sasuke.

"A-aku, sangat menyayangimu Sasuke" kedua tangan Hinata bergerak turun dan mengikuti gerakan Sasuke, tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke sebelum mencium bibir Sasuke dengan amat sangat perlahan, lembut, hangat, namun singkat.

Senyum yang jarang muncul di wajah Sasuke kembali menghiasinya setelah ciuman itu berakhir, kata-kata dan inisiatif Hinata menenangkannya. Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua saat ini, tangan Sasuke kembali bertengger di lekukan pinggang Hinata bagian belakang. "Aku juga menyayangimu Hinata" ucap Sasuke "Sangat" imbuhnya.

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam rengkuhan erat yang menghangatkan jiwa, seakan-akan seluruh hidup mereka bergantung kepada pelukan itu. Wajah Sasuke terbenam di leher lembut wanita yang telah lama dikaguminya itu, dia menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Hinata yang khas. Tangan Sasuke bergerak lembut membelai kepala Hinata, sedangkan yang satunya lagi menopang punggung Hinata sekaligus menariknya lebih erat lagi ke dalam pelukanya. Hinata merasa sangat nyaman bersandar dibahu Sasuke yang kokoh, rambut Sasuke menggelitik wajahnya saat dia mengubur hidungnya di leher Sasuke yang terekspos.

Entah untuk berapa saat lamanya mereka tetap seperti itu, menikmati kehadiran masing-masing. Bagi Sasuke, potongan mozaik hidupnya seakan hampir lengkap. Satu-satunya wanita yang pantas mengisi hatinya dan melengkapi hidupnya telah kembali. Semua keraguan telah menguap, penyesalan Sasuke tergantikan oleh janji kepada diri sendiri untuk menjaga hati mereka berdua di kemudian hari. Saat dia telah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya, saat sang sahabat menjadi pendamping hidupnya, untuk selamanya.

"Nona Hyuga" panggil Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu Sasuke" suara lembut Hinata bertolak belakang dengan kata-katanya "Kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu"

"Baiklah" Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhan mereka secara lembut, dia menarik diri agar dapat menatap Hinata. Sasuke menatap lekat permata violet muda Hinata, satu tangannya bergerak memindahkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah Hinata.

"Nona Hyuga, maukah kau menjadi nyonya Uchiha?" suara Sasuke sedikit bergetar oleh emosi, tidak datar dan dingin seperti biasanya.

Hinata terkesiap, mulutnya setengah terbuka. Dia menatap sosok Sasuke yang samar terlihat karena air mata mulai memenuhi matanya, membuat pandangannya kabur. Sosok itu menjadi jelas setelah butir-butir yang kini menjadi bagian dari kebahagiaannya telah terjun bebas ke pipinya. Sasuke menatapnya lembut, matanya memancarkan kehangatan, senyumnya ragu, secara keseluruhan wajah Sasuke yang biasanya dingin kini memandangnya penuh harap.

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang dapat diberikan oleh Hinata, sebelum dia kembali membenamkan diri di pelukan Sasuke yang hangat. Kedua tangan Hinata melingkari bahu Sasuke, jari-jari indahnya mencengkram kemeja Sasuke dengan kuat. Air matanya membasahi leher dan kemeja Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke kembali mengelus punggung dan kepala Hinata, senyum bahagianya menyentuh leher Hinata. Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar Hinata yang menangis lebih dari sebelumnya, bahunya sedikit berguncang oleh arus emosi yang bercampur aduk di hatinya. Mendengar tawa Sasuke membuat Hinata tertawa kecil di sela-sela tangisnya, sebelum kembali menangis.

Setelah tangis Hinata telah mereda, dia menarik diri. Sasuke menghapus sisa-sia air mata dari wajah cantik Hinata "Jangan menangis hanya karena sebentar lagi kau menjadi nyonya Uchiha Hinata" ledek Sasuke.

Tawa kecil kembali terselip dari Hinata "Aku belum bilang kalau aku bersedia" dia turun dari pangkuan Sasuke, lalu duduk di pasir disisi Sasuke.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Hinata memandang Sasuke "Itu tergantung..." Hinata sengaja membuat kata-katanya menggantung.

Sasuke memiringkan badan untuk lebih menghadap Hinata "Tergantung kepada apa nona Hyuga?"

"Apakah _mood_ -mu masih selalu buruk setiap pagi hari?" tanya Hinata dengan nada menggoda, dia mengingat bagaimana tingkat menyebalkan Sasuke selalu bertambah dua kali lipat dari biasanya di setiap pagi hari atau saat dia lapar.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat sebelum menjawab "Sepertinya mood-ku akan membaik bila ada yang menemani malam-malamku"

Hinata tersenyum "Benarkah?" nadanya riang.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali bertanya "Apakah kau tidak akan keberatan Hikari tidur diantara kita?" senyum jahil Hinata masih terpahat di wajahnya.

Satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit "Tidak" jawab Sasuke mantap "Lagipula, siapa yang bilang aku akan bisa tidur bila kau berada disampingku Hinata" ledeknya lagi.

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah, dia tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari Sasuke.

"Dan aku juga tidak keberatan memakan onigirazu buatanmu setiap hari, asal jangan puding pahit itu lagi" Sasuke menahan tawanya saat mengucapkan kata 'puding'.

"Aku rasa puding pahit itu tidak terlalu buruk bila dijadikan sebagai hidangan pembuka dan bukannya penutup" ucap Hinata dengan spontan.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan membuat sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Sasuke. Bola mata Sasuke bergerak-gerak ke kiri, otaknya sedang mengingat suatu hal "Hidangan pembuka ya?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil, tak lama Sasuke tertawa.

Kemerahan di wajah Hinata yang tadinya telah hilang kini kembali muncul "Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Hinata bisa melihat kerlip nakal di mata Sasuke, dan itu merubah pikirannya "Sepertinya tidak" Hinata mengeleng kecil walau senyum tidak lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan Hinata, tidakkah kau ingin mengetahuinya?" desak Sasuke dengan senyum yang penuh teka-teki.

"Aku tidak ingin mengetahui apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini Sasuke" _bohong_

Sejujurnya Hinatapun penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, namun dari raut wajah Sasuke Hinata dapat menyimpulkan bahwa apapun itu pasti digunakan Sasuke untuk meledeknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke lagi

Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan yakin, walau hatinya tersiksa oleh rasa ingin tahunya yang semakin menguat.

"Baiklah Hinata, aku akan memberitahumu apa yang aku pikirkan"

"Aku tidak ingin tahu"

"Mengingat puding pahit itu sebagai hidangan pembuka membuatku berpikir.."

"Hentikan Sasuke!"

Sasuke kembali tertawa melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah "Aku tidak akan berhenti menggodamu"

"Aku akan marah padamu"

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke Hinata "Aku suka melihatmu marah" suara Sasuke berubah menjadi bisikan "Kau semakin cantik saat marah Hinata"

Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming. Wajahnya kembali mendekat, bibir Sasuke kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir Hinata yang hangat dan lembut untuk sesaat. Tangan Hinata masih bergelayut di kemeja Sasuke saat pria bermata kelam itu menarik diri, Hinata sangat siap untuk ciuman dalam lain yang akan diberikan Sasuke kepadanya namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah sebuah kecupan manis, dan penuh arti dari pria itu.

Sasuke meraih kepala Hinata lalu dengan lembut menarik ke dadanya, satu tangan Sasuke menopang tubuhnya sedangkan yang satu memeluk punggung Hinata. Hinata menurut, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke lalu membelitkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. Hinata dapat mendengar degup jantung Sasuke yang tidak kalah memburu dari miliknya, dia tahu Sasuke menahan diri karena dia benar-benar mencintainya. Saat ini adalah saat yang terlalu manis untuk dibumbui oleh gairah, Sasuke hanya ingin merayakan cinta mereka yang murni.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegap mengulurkan tangan kepada Hinata yang sedang mengibaskan pasir di roknya, Hinata meraih uluran tangan itu lalu bangkit "Terima kasih Sasuke"

Setelah mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Sasuke, tiba-tiba Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke lalu meninju lengan kiri Sasuke dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya.

"Ow" pukulan yang Hinata layangkan ke lengannya sama sekali tidak sakit bagi Sasuke, dia hanya sedikit terkejut.

"Apakah sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak terlalu" Sasuke mengelus lengannya sesaat sebelum bertanya "Tapi untuk apa itu?" keheranan terpancar dari wajah Sasuke.

"H-hanya sebuah janji yang harus kutepati kepada diriku sendiri karena kepergianmu waktu itu, maaf Sasuke" jawab Hinata ragu-ragu, dia memang bukan orang yang suka kekerasan jadi hanya dengan pukulan ringannya saja dia sudah merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu mobil tempat duduk penumpang "Tidak apa-apa Hinata" Sasuke tersenyum mengerti "Kalau begitu ijinkan aku memenuhi janjiku untukmu Hinata"

Onyx kelam yang selama ini menjadi misteri bagi Hinata kini menatapnya dengan penuh cinta "Apa itu?" tanyanya polos sambil menatap lekat Sasuke.

Menatap mutiara indah berwarna violet hangat dihadapannya membulatkan tekadnya "Satu-satunya yang bisa kujanjikan kepadamu Hinata adalah" Sasuke terdiam sesaat

"Selamanya"

 **E/N : Omurice adalah makanan Jepang yang berupa nasi putih yang digoreng bersama saus tomat dan dibungkus oleh telur goreng omelet. Omurice berasal dari kata omelet dan rice, jadi sebenarnya omurice adalah nasi goreng yang dibungkus omelet.**

 **Next chapter minggu depan berisi epilog, potongan2 hidup SasuHina setelah menikah. Oh iya, ada dua chapter di SIF ini yg sepertinya gak mungkin tp sebenernya terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata salah seorang sahabat gw. Kira2 bisa gak reader-sama nebak yg mana?:)**

 **Dedeqseokyu, Hyuga hime chan RJN, Christina aw, Hinatachannn2505, JojoAyuni, AI, dan Akiko Chiasa. Thanks bgt udah ngikutin dan review SIF.**

 **Sushimakipark : Sasuke emang salah satu Hot Daddy, iya lupa sama all mine-nya OOR. Ini udah dimasukin ke playlist SIF, ngebantu bgt nulis chapter ini. Lagu OOR emang gak ada yg gak enak ;)**

 **Wiendzbica732 : Iya, hime memang baik bgt. Mungkin jalan ceritanya akan berbeda kalau yg gw tulis karakter cewe lain dari Naruto buat SIF hehe:D Kalo gw pribadi sih gak mungkin bisa maafin walau udah satu tahun lebih, tapi lagi-lagi karakter utama di SIF ini Hinata yg menurut gw emang baik banget** **Merid dan punya anaknya SasuHina mungkin ada di epilog nanti.**

 **Makasih sekali lagi utk semua yg udah baca, review, fav, follow, Minna Saiko Arigato^.~**


	7. Epilogue : I promise you forever

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!**

 **A/N : Ini dia epilogue yang dijanjiin, moga kalian suka ;)**

* * *

Sinar hangat mentari sudah menyinari langit di ufuk timur sebuah tempat yang disebut-sebut sebagai surga terakhir yang tersisa di muka bumi. Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti karena lengan besar Sasuke yang masih melingkari perutnya. Setengah bagian kanan wajah Sasuke terbenam di posisi tidurnya yang telungkup, wajah tidurnya terlihat begitu damai, Hinata menggeser sedikit kepalanya kebelakang agar dapat memandang wajah Sasuke lebih baik. Sebagian wajah itu tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya, jari-jari kecil Hinata mengusir sejumput tirai hitam itu dari wajah Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum mengingat apa yang kini dimilikinya, siapa yang menyayanginya dan Hikari.

Onyx hitam itu terbuka perlahan, senyum Hinata adalah hal terindah yang menyambutnya di pagi hari. Tangan kiri Sasuke perlahan menarik Hinata lebih dalam ke rangkulannya, Sasuke memejamkan mata lagi dan mengeluarkan suara erangan malas khas bangun tidur. Hinata tertawa kecil, namun tidak menolak. Kini setengah tubuh Hinata terjepit oleh tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya, Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Hinata di bawah telinga.

Dua hari yang lalu mereka tiba saat senja hari di Maladewa. Perjalanan jauh selama beberapa jam membuat mereka ambruk sesaat setelah menyentuh ranjang. Hari kedua dihabiskan mereka dengan menjelajah area sekitar dan lautan. Mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bersnorkling dan diving di salah satu titik bawah laut yang terbaik didunia. Dan satu lagi yang tak luput dari bagian petualangan yang sejak dulu Hinata ingin wujudkan adalah menaiki sebuah kapal selam untuk melahap semua keindahan laut yang terpendam dengan sempurna. Sebuah hadiah terindah yang diterima Sasuke bukanlah paket bulan madu yang diberikan oleh ayahnya tetapi melihat sinar kebahagiaan di wajah Hinata saat mimpinya terpenuhi. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata bagai malaikat yang kini telah menjadi miliknya di potongan kecil surga langit yang jatuh di bumi bernama Pulau Kokoa.

Pulau Kokoa adalah sebuah tempat yang dikelilingi laguna dengan pasir yang sangat indah, tempat yang pantas menyandang gelar sebuah surga di dunia karena alamnya yang sangat menakjubkan. Keseluruhan struktur di pulau itu menciptakan suasana yang sangat indah tapi, saat terbaik di pulau itu adalah menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Cahaya jingga sang mentari menyelimuti lautan biru kehijauan luas dengan langit indigo diatas pasir yang putih, sebuah lukisan alam terindah yang membuat semua orang terpana. Tidak hanya keindahan yang ditawarkan oleh pulau itu tetapi juga ketenangan, sebuah pulau yang tidak memiliki aktifitas lalu lintas sama sekali adalah tempat terbaik bagi Hinata dan Sasuke yang menikmati masa-masa indah awal pernikahan mereka.

Mereka masih bergelung diranjang besar itu, "Aku sangat merindukannya" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke merindukan kedua pipi gembul dan mata bulat besar Hikari, tawa dan senyum yang selalu muncul dari Hikari setiap dia dicium di hidungnya. Walau baru tinggal dua bulan bersama Hinata dan Hikari itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk tidak memikirkan bayi seperti Hikari yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan sepanjang waktu, jeritan dan teriakannya terdengar hanya pada saat dia sangat senang.

Senyum merangkak naik di wajah cantik Hinata "Hikari juga pasti akan merindukanmu" kedekatan Sasuke dan Hikari berlangsung begitu cepat, hubungan ayah dan anak tidak sedarah itu berjalan begitu alami, itu adalah hal yang paling Hinata syukuri setelah pernikahannya dengan Sasuke "Dia akan baik-baik saja bersama Natsu, Hanabi, dan ayahku. Jangan cemas Sasuke"

"Aku tidak cemas" suara Sasuke teredam oleh leher Hinata "Aku hanya merindukannya, itu saja"

"Aku mengerti" suara Hinata melembut "Aku juga merindukannya"

Tangan kanan Hinata membelai kepala Sasuke, menurut Hinata ucapan syukur yang diucapkannya kepada Kami-sama sebanyak apapun tidak akan cukup dengan segala anugerah yang didapatkannya seperti ini. Dia memandang jari manisnya yang kini dihiasi oleh sebuah cincin polos sederhana tapi sangat berarti baginya. Bukan nilai materi yang menjadikannya berharga tetapi nama yang terukir di bagian dalam cincin, namanya dan nama Sasuke. Dalam bisik hati terdalam, Hinata berdoa kepada siapapun di langit yang dapat mendengarnya agar menjadikan kisah mereka terukir untuk selamanya.

Diam-diam Hinata bersyukur Sasuke dapat lebih santai pagi ini, pada hari keberangkatan mereka dari Konoha Sasuke tidak henti-henti melirik ponselnya. Dia mencemaskan Hikari yang akan mereka tinggalkan lebih dari Hinata, di satu sisi Hinata senang namun di sisi lain dia ingin Sasuke bersantai dan menikmati bulan madu mereka yang akhirnya terlaksana setelah dua bulan menikah. Semua proses berlalu dengan cepat. Setelah Sasuke melamarnya di malam itu, lima hari kemudian tepatnya pada hari sabtu, Sasuke menemui Hiashi secara langsung dan mengatakan niatnya untuk menikahi Hinata. Sore hari itu adalah saat yang paling menegangkan tidak hanya bagi Hinata dan Sasuke tetapi juga bagi semua penghuni rumah keluarga Hiashi.

Hanya Neji yang saat itu berada di samping Hinata memancarkan wajah tenang, sesekali dia mengirimkan tatapan yang menenangkan untuk Hinata yang seakan-akan tenggelam di tempatnya duduk. Tingkat ketegangan Hinata saat itu terasa lebih berat bila dibandingkan saat dia melahirkan Hikari, satu hal yang sangat dia takutkan adalah sifat ayahnya yang tergolong keras. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ayahnya yang kaku menerima lamaran yang diajukan Sasuke hampir dengan tangan terbuka! Jauh dari apa yang Hinata sangka akan terjadi. Saat itu ayahnya menatapnya dengan lembut, dia akan membiarkan Hinata yang memutuskan, bila itu yang dapat membuat Hinata bahagia dia pun akan ikut berbahagia, ucap ayahnya saat itu. Pernikahan sederhana diadakan satu bulan kemudian.

Hinata menatap ruangan beratap pendek tempat dia dan Sasuke akan menghabiskan lima hari kedepan sisa bulan madu mereka, sebuah kipas angin besar tergantung di langit-langit hanya sebagai hiasan karena angin yang menggiring bau khas laut selalu berhasil menyelipkan diri dan menghadirkan suasana sejuk alami di ruangan itu. Pondok kecil itu di dominasi oleh warna putih, di sisi kiri ranjang mereka terdapat meja kecil untuk lampu tidur, lemari kecil untuk pakaian dan sebuah rak kayu panjang yang diisi oleh beberapa pot kecil bunga. Sedangkan di sisi kanan ranjang mereka terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi kecil, di sebelah kiri meja kecil itu terdapat sofa bed besar berwarna putih dilengkapi meja kayu dengan hiasan bunga hidup yang indah mewarnai ruangan itu dengan sentuhan tropisnya. Disisi meja kayu terdapat dua buah bantal duduk besar tergeletak di atas karpet yang terhampar, sebuah pintu kaca geser yang ditutupi oleh gorden putih berada di sisi kanan sofa bed.

Pemandangan laut biru kehijauan yang indah akan terbentang seluas mata memandang, cakrawala indah terbentang di depan mata diatas bungalow diatas air yang mereka tempati bila mereka menggeser pintu kaca yang memisahkan kamar mereka dengan alam itu lebar-lebar. Dibalik pintu kaca itu terdapat beranda yang dapat digunakan bila mereka hanya ingin bersantai sambil menikmati sinar matahari, di beranda itu terdapat tangga menurun bila mereka ingin berenang di laut biru itu. Tidak ada sentuhan elektronik selain beberapa steker listrik, lagipula tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi budak gadget atau barang elektronik lainnya di sebuah pulau menakjubkan yang diramalkan akan tenggelam beberapa puluh tahun kedepan karena pemanasan global ini.

Tangan kanan Hinata yang bebas mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke, lalu punggungnya, sebelum mendorong bahunya "Bangun pemalas!"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan enggan.

"Tempat ini terlalu indah hanya untuk dihabiskan dengan tidur" Hinata terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan "Masih banyak tempat indah yang harus kita jelajahi, laut, pantai.."

Sasuke mengerang malas mendengar rencana lain Hinata, bukan dia tidak menyukai semua itu hanya saja dia mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik daripada yang dimiliki oleh istrinya.

"Tempat ini juga sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu" Sasuke membuka matanya dengan malas, dia menatap Hinata yang masih tersenyum "Wanita disisiku lebih cantik dari keindahan alam itu semua"

Hinata dengan wajah merona, kembali mendorong bahu kiri Sasuke "Apakah kau tidak mau berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai dengan hamparan pasir putih dan laut yang biru kehijauan?"

"Lagi?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan keindahan seperti itu Sasuke" Hinata menatap onyx favoritnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Sama halnya seperti aku yang tidak akan bosan dengan keindahan dirimu Hinata"

Bibir Hinata sedikit terbuka, sebaris kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke cukup untuk membangkitkan desir-desir gairah dan berkembang di tubuh Hinata "Sasuke..."

"Itu semua bisa menunggu Hinata" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir Hinata yang melebur dengan ciumannya.

Ibu jari Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Hinata, jari-jari kecil Hinata menelusup masuk ke ribuan helai hitam rambut Sasuke. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan menuntut. Lidah Sasuke membelai bibir bawah Hinata meminta ijin, dengan refleks Hinata membuka sedikit bibirnya membiarkan Sasuke menguasai gua hangatnya dan mengklaim semua tempat sebagai miliknya. Kebutuhan terbentuk dengan cepat di tubuh Hinata, dia menempelkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke, tidak ingin ada jarak diantara mereka.

Dia ingin merasakan kehangatan yang selalu Sasuke pancarkan, walau saat ini tubuhnya sendiripun telah panas karena terbakar oleh api hasrat yang menari liar. Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hinata, dia menggeser posisi tubuhnya untuk lebih mendominasi. Kedua lengan besarnya merangkul tubuh mungil Hinata yang kini berada di bawahnya, Sasuke menarik diri sesaat untuk menatap mutiara indah milik Hinata. Percikan keinginan terpancar jelas dari kedua mata violet lembutnya yang indah, Sasuke tersenyum. Bibir Sasuke bergerak-gerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara, namun Hinata dapat membacanya sebagai ungkapan cinta.

Hinata membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sama yang dapat dibacanya dari bibir Sasuke "Aku mencintaimu"

Debur ombak halus menjadi musik latar belakang kedua insan itu memadu kasih, setiap sentuhan yang diberikan bagai pengungkapan kekaguman mereka akan satu sama lain. Setiap kecupan dan ciuman adalah pengganti janji untuk saling menghormati satu sama lain. Tidak akan ada kejenuhan yang mereka rasakan saat menjalin ikatan yang akan semakin menguatkan janji suci mereka. Kedahagaan yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain hanya akan terpuaskan sementara sebelum kembali saling membutuhkan. Sebuah kebutuhan indah atas nama cinta yang dapat mengantarkan sebuah kehidupan baru di dunia ini di dalam sebuah ikatan sakral antara kedua manusia dengan nama pernikahan.

Beberapa waktu telah lama berlalu, kedua tubuh yang masih saling membelit itu berkilat indah oleh selapis tipis keringat. Sprei dan selimut yang menutupi ranjang dengan tertata rapi kini telah berantakan, pakaian mereka berserakan di sisi kanan dan kiri tempat tidur. Kedua lengan Sasuke berada di sisi kepala Hinata, tatapannya semakin tajam oleh api gairah yang belum sepenuhnya padam untuk sang istri yang dicintainya. Kedua nafas mereka masih memburu, tangan mungil Hinata masih melingkar di punggung Sasuke yang memerah karena kuku-kukunya yang sempat menghujam. Tangan itu berpindah ke wajah Sasuke, mengusir beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di wajah Sasuke yang masih sedikit basah oleh keringat. Hinata tersenyum di sela-sela nafasnya yang pendek, wajah dan bibirnya masih merona.

Kedua tangan Hinata menangkup pipi Sasuke sebelum memberikannya ciuman lembut sebagai penutup "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke"

Kedua lengan Sasuke bagai tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, kedua ratus tulang-tulang pembentuk kerangka yang menopang bagian dalam tubuhnya bagaikan melumer. Sasuke ambruk dan menindih Hinata "Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata"

Hinata tertawa, lalu memeluk Sasuke lagi. Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya, Hinata menarik kedua kakinya dari panggul Sasuke. Dengan segera perasaan kehilangan merasuki Sasuke saat dia dan Hinata telah sepenuhnya terpisah. Sasuke berbaring diatas punggungnya, dadanya masih kembang kempis. Hinata berbaring miring menghadap Sasuke, tangan kirinya memeluk Sasuke dan dia meletakkan kepalanya di dada sang suami. Tangan kanan Sasuke memeluk punggung Hinata lalu dia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata sebelum menyandarkan pipinya disana.

"Aku tidak akan pernah jenuh dengan ini" ucap Sasuke dengan suara parau.

"Tidak walau tanpa puding?" tanya Hinata menggoda.

"Hn"

Hinata tertawa, Sasuke lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Sejak awal tidak ada keraguan di dalam dirinya, tidak peduli apapun masa lalu Hinata. Dia akan menghapus semua kenangan yang dimiliki Hinata dengan kenangan indah baru yang ditorehkan olehnya, bersama menapaki hidup penuh cinta. Masa lalu tidak akan dapat berubah, tapi mereka dapat membentuk masa depan yang mereka inginkan. Bila bersama, tidak akan ada yang tidak dapat mereka raih. Mereka memilliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia sebagai rumah untuk mereka menjalani hidup. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan tetap bersama.

-.

-.

-.

 **Waktu berlalu, 26 bulan pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke telah terlewati...**

"Hikari, ayolah makan" bujuk Hinata yang sedang merayu Hikari untuk memakan makanannya.

Hikari dengan merengut menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, bayi itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi anak tiga tahun yang pintar dan menggemaskan.

Kedua tangan Hikari tersilang di dadanya, kepala mungilnya menggeleng dengan kuat sebelum berucap "Ga mau!" Hikari mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke tv yang menayangkan tentang film anak tentang boneka ungu berbentuk dinosaurus besar.

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan piring makan kecil itu di meja makan untuk empat orang. Meja makan itu juga sebagai pembatas dapur dan ruang serba guna yang didominasi warna-warna cerah kesukaan Hikari. Hinata berjalan menjauh dari Hikari, tangannya memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. Perdebatan lain dengan Hikari tentang makanan hampir setiap waktu makan siang selama beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu membuatnya lelah.

Dia memandang halaman belakang rumahnya yang terlihat dari jendela diatas wastafel, pikirannya menerawang, entah mengapa dia merasa sedih. Tak lama menikah dengan Sasuke, Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja demi merawat Hikari. Mereka tinggal dirumah yang diberi oleh ayah Hinata, rumah yang menurut ayahnya kecil tapi sangat besar untuk mereka bertiga.

Tiba-tiba dua lengan besar melingkari perutnya, Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, dia memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke mencium lehernya. Hinata tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia sangat suka bila dipeluk dari belakang olehnya, tapi entah bagaimana Sasuke mengetahuinya. Baginya dipeluk Sasuke dari belakang dengan segera memberinya ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Sebuah bahu untuk bersandar, sebuah tubuh yang selalu siap menopangnya. Untuk semenit yang terasa sangat lama mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu, Hinata melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sasuke setelah mengingat masih ada Hikari yang belum mau makan satu suap pun makan siangnya.

Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, kini mereka berhadapan "Kami sudah menunggumu untuk makan bersama dari lima menit yang lalu" ucap Hinata dengan nada datar, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak akan tenang sebelum memberi instruksi kepada mereka" nada Sasuke melembut.

Setelah beberapa bulan menikah Sasuke kembali bergabung dengan perusahaan milik ayahnya, bersama dengan Itachi sang kakak mereka berdua mengambil alih semua tugas sang ayah dan memimpin perusahaan itu.

"Bahkan di hari sabtu?" tanya Hinata "Aku harap tidak ada telepon mengenai pekerjaan lagi di hari ini atau besok atau di setiap hari libur yang kau miliki"

"Hn" jawabnya pendek, Sasuke tidak dapat mengiyakan karena dia tidak ingin membuat janji yang tidak akan dapat ia tepati dan dia juga tidak ingin berbohong kepada Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela nafas, menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang tidak cerah seperti biasanya Sasuke bertanya "Apa ada yang menganggumu Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng kecil "Bukan sesuatu yang besar" pandangan Hinata teralih ke Hikari.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata, dengan mudah dia bisa menarik kesimpulan dari piring makan yang penuh dan Hikari yang sibuk menonton tv. Semakin bertambah usia pernikahan mereka semakin sedikit kata yang perlu mereka keluarkan untuk dimengerti oleh pasangan, itu menandakan ikatan mereka yang semakin kuat. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk disamping kanan gadis kecil berbaju merah muda itu, posisi duduk Sasuke menghalangi tv yang sedang ditontong Hikari.

"Ayah, pelmisi aku mau liat tv" Hikari memohon dengan suaranya yang sangat menggemaskan, untuk ukuran anak berumur tiga tahun satu bulan dia sangat pintar berbicara walau kata 'R' masih belum fasih dilafalkannya.

"Hikari apakah kau mau ke taman nanti sore?" tanya Sasuke memulai percakapan dengan sang buah hati tercinta, operasi membujuk makan Hikari telah dimulai.

Hikari mengangguk mantap "Hn" ayahnya adalah idolanya, bahkan kata-katanya yang sering diucapkan Sasuke pun dicontek olehnya.

"Ayah janji akan mengajakmu ke taman setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu" bujuk Sasuke.

Bibir mungil Hikari kembali mengerucut "Hikali tidak suka sayul ayaaah" tangan kecil Hikari bergelayut di lengan pendek kaus hitam yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke, dia menghujani sang ayah dengan tatapan memelas terbaik yang dimilikinya yang akan membuat luluh hati orang dewasa manapun yang melihatnya.

"Hikari, sayur ini sangat penting untukmu" ucap Hinata dengan lembut, dia mengambil tempat duduk di kiri Hikari.

"Aku gak suka!" Hikari kembali melipat kedua tangan menyilang di dadanya.

Hinata dengan sedikit kesal bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu kembali berdiri memandang halaman belakangnya. Pandangan Sasuke mengikuti Hinata sebelum kembali berusaha membujuk Hikari.

"Hikari, rasa es krim apa yang paling kau suka? Apakah strawberry, cokelat, atau vanila?" Sasuke tahu itulah alasan Hikari sangat suka pergi ke taman, lagipula tidak ada anak kecil yang tidak menyukai makanan dingin dan manis seperti es krim.

"Aku suka cokelat ayah" sahut Hikari dengan keriangan yang amat sangat.

Percakapan antara Sasuke dan Hikari terdengar samar-samar di telinga Hinata, dia merasa lelah dan sedih. Rasanya seluruh tenaga yang dimiliki olehnya terkuras habis tak bersisa, entah apa yang diinginkannya dia sendiripun tidak mengerti. Hinata menoleh kepada Hikari dan Sasuke, apa yang dilihatnya sangat mengejutkannya. Hikari sedang makan dengan lahap sayur yang ada di piringnya dengan tv dalam keadaan mati!

Selama ini sangat susah untuk Hinata menyuapi Hikari tanpa ada acara anak-anak kesukaannya yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya agar Hikari mau membuka mulutnya. Pandangan Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum kecil terpampang di wajah tampannya, Hinata membalas senyum Sasuke sesaat sebelum kembali memalingkan wajah dan memaku pandangannya ke jendela lagi.

Seharusnya apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya bahagia, Hikari takluk oleh Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Sasuke telah mengambil peran menjadi ayah yang baik yang selalu menyayangi Hikari, menyempatkan waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk dia dan Hikari. Seharusnya itu adalah hal yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Hinata bahagia. Tetapi kenapa saat ini dia masih merasakan gundah? Apa karena Hinata merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu yang baik, hanya membujuk Hikari untuk makan saja dia tidak mampu. Biasanya dia tidak seperti ini, akhir-akhir ini hal yang sangat kecilpun dapat membuatnya menangis.

"Apa yang kau janjikan padanya?' tanya Hinata masih dengan nada datar saat Sasuke mendekatinya.

Sasuke meletakan dagunya di bahu Hinata "Anggap saja aku bernegosiasi dengan Hikari" kedua tangannya membelai lengan Hinata dengan gerakan naik dan turun yang menenangkan.

Kata-kata Sasuke membuatnya tertawa kecil "Negosiasi?" kata itu langsung membuat pikiran Hinata meluncur ke sebuah adegan para polisi yang mendapatkan telepon dari sang penculik.

"Hn" hening sejenak "Tapi, kali ini negosiasi dimenangkan olehku" kemenangan terpancar dari kata-kata Sasuke.

Hinata menghela nafas "Kurasa kau menjanjikannya es krim lagi"

"Hanya bila dia menghabiskan sayurnya setiap hari dan selalu menurut kepada kata-kata ibunya yang cantik" Sasuke mencium leher Hinata sekilas sebelum lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hikari selalu patuh padamu" mendung bergelayut di suara Hinata.

"Hinata" Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, tangannya sudah melingkar di perut Hinata "Mengapa kau sedih?"

Hinata menggeleng kecil "A-aku tidak sedih" Hinata berbalik untuk memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan pandangan yang menyatakan dia tidak mempercayai ucapan Hinata barusan.

"Entahlah Sasuke, aku merasa gagal menjadi ibu yang baik" Hinata sedikit tertunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Hanya karena Hikari tidak mau makan sayur?" tanya Sasuke, kalimat itu memang terasa menggelikan di telinga Hinata saat diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

 _Bila saat ini Hikari tidak suka makan sayur tentu saja itu bukan berarti membuatku gagal menjadi seorang ibu,_ bisik Hinata dalam hati.

"Seperti yang kau katakan Hinata, ada waktu-waktu seperti ini dalam tumbuh kembang mereka" Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata dengan punggung jari-jarinya.

Mungkin bukan hanya itu alasan keresahan dan kesedihan mudah menaunginya akhir-akhir ini, pikirnya, walau Hinata tidak mengetahui apa itu.

Hinata mengangguk "A-aku tahu Sasuke, hanya saja" kata-kata Hinata tenggelam oleh kecupan manis yang Sasuke berikan di bibir indah Hinata yang berbentuk busur.

Kedua tangan Sasuke kini bersemayam di lekuk pinggang Hinata bagian belakang "Aku rasa kau hanya sedang PMS Hinata"

"Tidak mungkin! Ini sudah hampir di akhir bulan, biasanya aku.." belum selesai sepenuhnya kalimat itu terlontar saat sesuatu seakan menyentak otak Hinata.

Pandangan Hinata teralih ke ponsel yang berada di sakunya, dia membuka kalender. Hinata terkesiap, satu tangan menutupi mulutnya. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata ke kalender ponselnya, ada tanggal berwarna biru yang telah terlewati tiga minggu lalu. Hinata beberapa kali merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya, lebih tepatnya atas kelalaiannya akan apa yang mungkin terjadi di tubuhnya sendiri.

Melihat Hinata yang terkesiap saat melihat kalender, ucapannya tentang PMS, dan alat kontrasepsi yang dilepaskan dari rahim Hinata dua bulan lalu seakan-akan menghasilkan suatu kesimpulan yang memang telah lama diharapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku rasa.." suara Hinata sedikit bergetar oleh kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap di dirinya.

"Hinata?"

"Aku hamil" Hinata hampir pasti dengan apa yang dikatakannya, dia tidak pernah terlambat bulan lebih dari seminggu, tidak sekalipun dalam hidupnya kecuali saat dia mengandung Hikari.

Jadwal bulanan Hinata selalu berjalan teratur seperti halnya matahari yang selalu hadir di pagi hari dan malam yang selalu siap menggantikan senja dengan kegelapan yang menenangkan. Air mata kebahagiaan mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya walau tidak sampai jatuh.

Bila itu benar, maka itu menjawab semua pertanyaan tentang moodnya yang mudah berubah, lelah yang selalu dirasakannya, pusing setiap pagi hari, dan makanan yang tidak lagi terlihat menggiurkan untuknya. Kedua kata yang Hinata lontarkan menjadi penutup percakapan mereka tetapi memulai sebuah ciuman yang manis, hangat, dan lembut yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Hinata sebagai ungkapan perasaan bahagia yang kini memenuhi dirinya.

-.

-.

-.

 **8 bulan kemudian...**

Malam itu sejuk tapi Hinata tidak bisa tidur, perutnya yang semakin membesar membuatnya susah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Dia berbalik ke kanan dan ke kiri, dadanya sedikit sesak, susah bernafas bila dia terlentang dan tidur dengan posisi miring membuatnya pegal. Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan menumpuk dua bantal untuknya bersandar, tetap saja perutnya terasa sangat penuh dan tidak nyaman. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah untuk mencoba tidur dan memutuskan bangkit lalu duduk dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata suaminya tercinta telah bangun dari tidurnya, dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke dengan suara seraknya setiap bangun tidur.

Hinata menoleh "Hm" sambil memberikan senyuman termanis yang dimilikinya.

Di keremangan cahaya yang minim mata kelam Sasuke menatapnya dengan perhatian "Tidak bisa tidur lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk, Sasuke menggeser posisi tidurnya, dia menopang tubuhnya dengan salah satu sikunya sedangkan tangan yang lain mengusir surai indigo yang berada di sisi wajah istrinya.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang seperti yang Hinata lakukan "Aku akan menemanimu kalau begitu"

"Ja-jangan Sasuke, kau harus kerja besok pagi" ucapnya keberatan.

"Tidak apa-apa" nada Sasuke lembut berusaha meyakinkan wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu yang sedang susah payah mengandung sebagian dirinya.

Hanya memikirkan bagian dari hidupnya tumbuh dan berkembang di perut Hinata sudah membuat kebanggaan Sasuke di dalam dirinya membumbung tinggi. Usia kehamilan Hinata sudah menginjak delapan bulan dua minggu, mereka telah melakukan USG empat dimensi hanya untuk mengetahui keadaannya di dalam sana. Hinata dan Sasuke sepakat untuk menerima jenis kelamin bayi mereka nanti sebagai kejutan. Sejujurnya bagi Sasuke, bayi laki-laki dan perempuan tidak akan mempengaruhi besar atau tidaknya kasih sayang yang akan diberikannya nanti.

Semakin membesar perut Hinata semakin dia menghujani Hinata dengan perhatian lebih. Tidak ada lagi perubahan mood tiba-tiba yang harus dihadapinya setelah semester pertama kehamilan Hinata, tapi kini Sasuke lebih tidak tega melihat apa yang harus dilalui oleh Hinatanya. Beban lebih yang harus dibawanya kemana saja membuat punggung Hinata sering pegal, susah tidur, dan berbagai hal tidak menyenangkan lainnya yang hanya dirasakan wanita hamil.

Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk meringankan semua ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan Hinata. Begitupun Hikari, saat melihat perubahan pada ibunya dengan segera Hikari telah menjadi kakak kecil yang baik, di usia sedini itu dia telah mengerti untuk patuh dan tidak membuat ibunya sedih. Kini bagi Sasuke kebahagiaan Hikari, Hinata, dan calon bayi mereka adalah segalanya.

"Mau kuambilkan sesuatu?" Sasuke menawarkan diri, bila itu permintaan aneh dari Hinata pun akan dia turuti.

"Tidak, terima kasih Sasuke" rasa tidak nyaman yang dirasakan Hinata mulai berkurang dengan perhatian yang suaminya curahkan. Bagi Hinata, Sasuke telah berubah dari sahabat yang apatis dan dingin menjadi seorang kepala keluarga dan suami yang penyayang.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut, tangan besar Sasuke membelai perut Hinata yang membuncit. Ingatan Sasuke tentang pertama kali mengelus perut Hinata yang membesar saat mengandung Hikari telah dia buang jauh-jauh, dia tidak ingin terus hidup di penyesalan masa lalu. Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada tangannya yang bergerak perlahan, naik dan turun. Tangan Sasuke berhenti bergerak saat sesuatu yang seperti tonjolan kecil menonjol di salah satu sisi perut Hinata kemudian bergerak dengan perlahan turun sebelum menghilang.

"Ah" suara kaget itu keluar dari mulut Hinata saat gerakan buah hatinya sangat aktif di dalam sana, pada waktu malam seperti ini memang saat untuk buah hatinya aktif melakukan gerakan yang cukup keras.

Tapi untuk Sasuke, suara kecil yang dibuat Hinata justru membuat kebutuhan alami di dirinya terbangkitkan.

Pandangan Sasuke teralih ke wajah Hinata yang meringis "Apakah sakit?" tanyanya penasaran.

Hinata menggeleng kecil "Tidak terlalu, hanya sedikit ngilu"

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangat lelah "Cobalah untuk tidur Hinata, kau terlihat sangat lelah" seru Sasuke lembut, sambil membelai rambut indigo Hinata yang lebat.

"Aku harap aku bisa tidur Sasuke" suara Hinata terdengar lemah. Dia memang sangat lelah, hanya saja, malam ini perutnya terasa begitu tidak nyaman.

Sasuke membelai lagi perut Hinata lalu ke bagian samping perutnya, ibu jari Sasuke sekilas membelai sisi bukit di dada Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata mengerti tatapan suaminya "Tidakkah kau ingin mengajaknya berbicara seperti biasa?" hampir setiap malam di saat Hinata susah tidur Sasuke akan mengajak bicara calon bayi mereka, tak lama sang jabang bayi itu menjadi tenang seakan mengerti itu adalah suara ayahnya.

"Malam ini tidak, kau prioritasku saat ini" Sasuke terdiam sesaat "Aku hanya ingin kau istirahat Hinata" belaian tangan Sasuke berubah arah tujuan.

Tangan hangat itu bergerak pelan di dada Hinata, membelainya dengan lembut. Kedua mata Hinata terpejam, merasakan sinyal-sinyal sensual yang dialirkan oleh Sasuke ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bila orang lain menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh saat hamil tidak dengan Hinata, kebutuhannya hanya satu, yaitu Sasuke.

Hinata seperti tidak bisa melewati satu haripun tanpa sentuhan Sasuke semenjak memasuki bulan keenam kehamilannya. Dia sangat membutuhkan sentuhan, ciuman, dan tubuh Sasuke. Beruntungnya, Sasukepun tidak pernah lelah menyanggupi kebutuhan Hinata yang satu itu. Mereka seakan terhubung dalam satu arus deras gairah yang sama setiap kali salah satu dari mereka menginginkannya.

Baju tidur sutra Hinata yang tipis tidak bisa menyembunyikan puncak dadanya yang menegang. Sasuke memainkannya dengan perlahan, menyentuh sekilas dengan ujung ibu jarinya sebelum meremasnya perlahan. Leher Hinata dikecup dengan lembut, membuat sebuah desahan terselip dari mulut Hinata. Kecupan Sasuke bergerak naik untuk berhenti di bibir Hinata, sedangkan tangan Sasuke bergerak turun kebagian bawah tubuh Hinata dibalik gaun tipis berwarna biru muda itu.

"Sasuke" bisik Hinata lemah.

Telah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa sex adalah obat yang paling mujarab untuk insomnia ataupun susah tidur karena sebab apapun, hal itu tidak luput dari pengetahuan Sasuke. Sasuke menata bantal-bantal sedemikan rupa agar Hinata dapat bersandar dengan nyaman sebelum Sasuke dapat meneruskan serbuan kepada Hinata dengan tangan, bibir, dan lidahnya.

Dia akan membuat Hinata terpuaskan dan dengan itu Hinata dapat tertidur dengan lelap. Perut Hinata yang semakin membesar tidak menurunkan gairah Sasuke sama sekali. Malah sebaliknya, berhubungan intim dengan Hinata yang sedang hamil membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bagi Sasuke, pada saat seperti ini Hinata semakin erat memeluknya dan sangat hangat, membuatnya hampir gila karena menahan diri untuk tidak mengakhiri ikatan cinta mereka dengan cepat.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menikmatinya saja Hinata" bisikan Sasuke di telinga Hinata membuatnya merinding dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena menanti dan berharap kenikmatan lain yang akan diberikan Sasuke.

Hanya dengan satu bisikan kecil ditelinganya, sudah berhasil membuat Hinata dengan cepat terbangkitkan. Tangan Sasuke bergerak perlahan dengan lembut di area tempat berkumpulnya gairah Hinata di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang meletup-letup, sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk membelai bagian tubuh sensitif Hinata yang lainnya.

Tempat yang kini telah panas, licin, dan sangat basah oleh hasrat. Sasuke tidak berhenti menggoda Hinata dengan jari-jarinya yang lincah. Kedua mata Hinata terpejam, tubuhnya bergetar, dia bergerak dengan kikuk mencoba meraih sesuatu yang tidak dapat dicapainya tanpa Sasuke. Jari jemari Sasuke semakin perlahan dan sekarang berhenti, itu justru semakin menyiksa Hinata.

"Sasuke, kumohon" bisik Hinata.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, mendengar permohonan Hinata yang tidak sabar. Sasuke memposisikan diri, kedua lengannya di sisi kepala Hinata menopang tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat mereka bertatapan penuh arti sebelum kembali bersatu merayakan cinta mereka yang murni. Mereka bergerak dengan seirama, menari diatas api hasrat yang bergejolak selama beberapa saat lamanya. Tarian indah itu berakhir disaat kedua tubuh itu mengejang karena mengarungi gelombang pasang kenikmatan cinta mereka. Mereka berdua bertukar senyum, sebelum mengakhirinya dengan kecupan.

Sasuke menatap lekat wajah Hinata yang berseri-seri, bibirnya yang kemerahan masih sedikit terbuka "Kau sangat cantik Hinata"

Kata-kata Sasuke adalah obat dari segala ketidakpercayaan dirinya dengan bentuk tubuhnya saat ini, itu adalah sebuah pujian terindah dari Sasuke untuknya. Tidak ada kata yang sebanding yang dapat mewakili perasaan yang dirasakan Hinata saat itu selain nama orang yang dicintainya "Sasuke" bisiknya lirih.

-.

-.

-.

 **50 hari kemudian**

Ruangan itu berbau desinfektan, dingin, dan sunyi. Tidak ada lagi suara dokter yang memberi instruksi kepada Hinata kapan untuk mengejan dan kapan untuk mengambil nafas, tidak pula suara samar perawat yang memberi semangat kepada Hinata. Tangan Sasuke tidak lagi diremas kuat-kuat oleh Hinata, selimut kekhawatiran tidak lagi meliputi mereka. Tangis bayi telah teredam oleh dinding yang menghalangi beberapa puluh menit lalu, perawat telah selesai membersihkan Hinata dan semua ceceran darah di ranjang untuk bersalin itu. Bayi seberat 3,5 kg dan panjang 51 cm telah terlahir dengan selamat. Jerit tangis yang pertama keluar dari mulutnya adalah musik yang paling indah yang pernah di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke" keringat dingin masih menghiasi pelipis Hinata, namun senyum di wajahnya tidak lepas.

Sasuke duduk di bangku kecil tepat disisi ranjang Hinata, dia mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut "Kau hebat Hinata" Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Hinata yang tertutupi poni, lalu kedua pipinya, hidungnya lalu bibir Hinata.

Mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan beberapa perawat yang masih berada di ruang itu yang sedang merapikan beberapa alat yang dipakai saat persalinan. Tak lama berselang satu perawat muncul dari pintu yang menghubungkan ruang itu dengan ruangan lain membawa sesosok mahluk mungil lalu menyerahkannya kepada Hinata disertai senyuman dan ucapan selamat yang ditujukan kepada Hinata dan Sasuke. Setelah mereka berdua mengucapkan terima kasih perawat itu berlalu pergi, kini tinggal mereka bertiga diruangan itu. Para perawat yang lain pergi untuk menyiapkan ranjang dorong untuk memindahkan Hinata ke kamarnya.

Hinata menggendong dengan hati-hati bayi laki-laki yang sudah rapi dibalut selimut yang hangat "Seorang putra" suara Hinata hanya terdengar seperti bisikan yang tercekat, emosi mengambil alih suara lembutnya.

Hinata mengelus lembut satu tangan mengepal sang bayi yang keluar dari balutan selimutnya, tangan itu memakai gelang rumah sakit yang bertuliskan nama Hinata sebagai ibu sang bayi. Kepalannya sangat kecil bila dibandingkan dengan satu jari mereka. Kulitnya kemerahan, rambutnya hitam sedikit kebiruan itu pekat dan lebat. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, hidungnya mancung, mulut mungil itu terbuka sedikit. Sasuke pindah ke samping Hinata, dengan tatapan kagum mereka memandang bayi yang tak berdaya itu.

"Sasuke" Hinata menyerahkan bayi itu ke dekapan Sasuke yang pada awalnya sedikit canggung menggendong sang buah hati.

"Seorang putra" Sasuke mengulang kata-kata Hinata dengan suara berat dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk.

Hinata tertawa kecil, sudut-sudut matanya basah oleh genangan air mata "Bayi kecil kita Sasuke" suaranya terdengar setengah tidak percaya. Wajah Hinata yang tadi pucat telah merona lagi, matanya berkilat dengan kebahagiaan.

Sasuke memandang Hinata, ingatan berganti-ganti di otaknya dengan sangat cepat. Hinata kecil yang selalu menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya saat marah, Hinata kecil yang menangis, Hinata remaja yang selalu menemani hari-harinya sebagai adik kini berada di sisinya sebagai pendamping dan menjadi ibu dari anaknya.

Tidak dapat terungkapkan dengan kata-kata perasaan yang menyelimuti Sasuke saat ini, rasa cinta yang dirasakannya semakin tidak terhingga untuk Hinata yang telah membawa sebagian dirinya hadir di dunia ini. Bagian dari darahnya, bagian dari hidupnya. Kedua mata Sasuke tersengat oleh kebahagiaan yang membludak, membuat satu tetes kristal berhasil meluncur turun dengan cepat di pipinya.

Sasuke pun tertawa kecil memandang mahluk mungil di dalam dekapannya "Iya, bayi kita Hinata" suaranya tak kalah takjub seperti suara Hinata. Sasuke mengecup kening sang bayi yang belum diberi nama, lalu mengecup kening Hinata yang menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu kanan Sasuke "Terima kasih Hinata" suaranya pecah dengan emosi yang menyertainya, Hinata menghapus air mata itu dari pipi kanan Sasuke lalu mengecup pipinya.

Saat-saat kebahagiaan mereka di jeda oleh para perawat yang telah kembali dengan membawa ranjang dorong. Sasuke terus mendekap bayinya tercinta hingga mereka telah berpindah kamar. Kini mereka berkumpul di kamar rawat Hinata yang cukup besar, sang bayi yang masih tertidur lelap mengabaikan keramaian disekitarnya telah diletakkan di box bayi kecil dengan keempat sisi terbuat dari kaca.

Para kakek memandang takjub cucu laki-laki pertama mereka, dengan antusias mereka berdua berbicara tentang hal-hal yang akan mereka ajarkan sebagai keturunan dari Uchiha dan Hyuga kepada sang cucu yang saat ini bahkan belum bisa membedakan warna merah dan biru. Ibunda Sasuke, Hanabi, dan Natsu memandang adik Hikari seakan-akan melihat mainan baru.

"Aku mau gendong, aku mau gendong" seru Hikari yang dengan semangat melompat-lompat di dalam gendongan Neji berusaha meraih adik kecilnya.

"Boleh tapi saat dia terbangun nanti Hikari" ujar Neji menenangkan Hikari, dia membawa Hikari mendekati adiknya. Hikari menempelkan wajahnya di kaca box tersebut, dia terperangah memandang sang adik.

"Kau sudah memilih nama untuknya?" tanya Itachi yang kini menjadi paman.

Hinata dan Sasuke saling menatap sesaat lalu bertukar senyum. Sasuke duduk disisi ranjang, tangannya tak lepas menggenggam, membelai dan sesekali meremas tangan Hinata.

"Nobuyuki, Uchiha Nobuyuki" ucap Sasuke dengan bangga.

" _Truth happiness_ " imbuh Hinata.

Hikari dan Nobuyuki adalah cahaya dan kebahagiaan sejati bagi Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka berharap dapat membesarkan dan mengisi hidup buah hati mereka dengan penuh cinta. Dan mereka pun berharap suatu saat nanti Hikari dan Nobuyuki akan menemukan cahaya dan kebahagiaan sejati mereka seperti Sasuke telah menemukan Hinata dan begitupun sebaliknya. Sasuke dan Hinata akan terus bersama menjalani hidup dengan penuh kasih sayang, karena selamanya dalam cinta adalah satu-satunya janji yang mereka ikrarkan.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **E/N : Arigato gozaimasu untuk hiru nesaan, nurmala prieska, hikarishe, miss lily lavender, hyuga hime, kenozoik yankie, hyuga hime chan RJN, jojo ayuni, AI, sushimakipark, cuteeca, callistalia, dedeqseokyu, christinna aw, hinatachann2505, clareon, muach, mishima, sasuhina always, chintyaRosita, elvit chan, virgo24, yuka, wiendzbica732, akiko chiasa, ayaara, baby niz 137, sabrina, arisankjm, dan para reader yg lain... Best regards for you guys.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang udah favorit dan follow Strength in Fragility, minna saiko arigato ^.~**

 **Hope you all enjoy this epilogue.**

 **P.s. Chapter yang berdasarkan potongan kejadian nyata salah seorang sahabat yang gak mungkin baca fic ini adalah chapter 1/prologue, chapter 2 (saat Hinata ketemu bertiga dengan Dei dan Karin dalam damai, klo gw sih gak bakalan bisa damai kayak gitu :p), dan kecelakaan Dei yg buat dia jd gak bisa punya anak lagi di fic ini.**


End file.
